Hais-moi moins
by Cillo89
Summary: Lovino est un étudiant en art qui possède des informations décisives sur l'avenir de son frère, envers lequel il entretient une jalousie maladive. Il a deux choix : ne rien dire et ravaler son égo ou impitoyablement détruire la vie de Feliciano, se libérant ainsi de son envie. Et il connait la solution qui lui apportera le bonheur qu'il recherche... - SpaMano, GerIta
1. Annichilirimi

**Indications :**

 **Lovino = Italie du Sud**

 **Feliciano = Italie du Nord**

 **Marcello = Seborga**

 **Marco = Rome antique**

 **Louise = Belgique**

 **Henri = Luxembourg**

 **Tim = Pays-Bas**

 **Elizabetha = Hongrie**

 **Ludwig = Allemagne**

 **Ulrich = Germanie**

* * *

Lovino s'y attendait. C'était encore arrivé. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de sa situation. Il pouvait aussi de dire que cela continuerait encore et encore, certainement jusqu'à sa mort. La sensation d'incomplétude qui s'emparait de lui l'étouffait, rendait l'atmosphère insupportable et toute sa pensée était focalisée sur une seule chose. C'était mal. Ses mains tremblaient sur la feuille dessinée, d'un surplus d'émotions qui brouillait les sens. Il ne devait pas ressentir autant de jalousie, surtout envers quelqu'un de sa famille. Ses rêves ressurgissaient de son subconscient. De noires paroles emplissaient ses nuits pendant lesquelles il somniloquait des plans fratricides, et il se réveillait avec un stratagème parfait qui lui retirerait toutes les aiguilles des pieds.

Ils ne pouvaient s'enlever de la tête le frère qu'il, à contrecœur, considérait meilleur que lui. Il allait avoir besoin de plus se rendre à l'église. Il s'y confessait régulièrement et cherchait un moyen de se nettoyer de la jalousie dévorante qui grouillait en lui. Celle qui lui susurrait la noirceur de la démence lors de ses temps de faiblesses.

Il avait un grand-père, tout aussi italien qu'il l'était, qu'il appelait affectueusement _nonno_. C'était un modèle pour lui. Au sens moral et physique. Ce _nonno_ s'appelait Marco, et pour un grand-père de soixante-et-un ans, il était d'une beauté de jeune adulte, comme s'il se douchait dans la fontaine de jouvence. Il n'avait rien d'un sage, mais c'était un homme pieux avec des valeurs qu'il n'avait jamais transmises à ses descendants.

Voilà pourquoi Lovino se rendait à l'église. Il voulait ressembler à Marco, par tous les moyens, et être un pieux chrétien l'aiderait. Il en était certain. L'image qu'il tentait de se créer, il l'anéantissait dès qu'il s'énervait. Et il était irascible. Il était agréable avec ses amis, ses voisins, les inconnus, mais certaines personnes le poussaient à bout. Son jeune frère, Feliciano, était l'une d'elles.

Les bouts de la feuille qu'il déchirait lui enfonçaient un pieu dans le cœur. Personne ne le remarquait, ou n'osait ne serait-ce que tourner la tête dans sa direction. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était assuré de s'assoir au fond de la salle de classe. Il s'y attendait, ne s'était pas fait de faux espoirs, mais c'était tout comme. Il s'attendait à un dix-neuf sur vingt. Et malheureusement, il s'attendait à ce que Feliciano obtienne un vingt. Quand Feli n'obtenait pas un vingt, il avait un vingt-et-un ou un vingt-deux, points bonus accordés par le professeur pour le chef-d'œuvre qu'il rendait.

Les cours d'art. Son rêve cauchemardesque, sa passion lentement déchirée par la jalousie qu'il portait pour son frère.

« Les notes sont insignifiantes. Tu devrais te réjouir pour ton frère » lui dira son _nonno_ d'un ton fatigué et déçu.

Feliciano était un rayon de Soleil. Il rayonnait de joie. Il était intelligent. Il pouvait dessiner presque n'importe quoi, si non tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. L'impensable pouvait être retranscrit sur le papier d'après lui. Il n'était pas quelque philosophe ou une sorte de génie incompris, mais son talent était présent. _Nonno_ disait qu'il avait été élu par Dieu, qu'il avait un _don_. Un don, quel blague.

Feliciano s'habillait chiquement, quelque chose qu'il tenait de Francis. Aujourd'hui, il s'était décidé pour un teeshirt blanc sur lequel était écrit en doré « bonjour » dans de nombreuses langues. Il aimait mettre avec ce teeshirt une veste blanche rayée de tâches argentées et dorées, mais aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour un pullover blanc avec des messages de multiples écritures en noir dessus. Il avait reçu ce pullover quand il s'était cassé le bras gauche et que personne n'avait pu écrire sur le plâtre. Ses camarades et ses amis s'étaient rattrapés avec ce vêtement qu'il portait de temps à autre.

En pantalon, il avait jeté son dévolu sur un jean serré noir. Chaussé de vrai cuir que Francis lui avait offert, le contraste blanc-noir n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus, mais il avait fait avec, les lessives n'ayant pas été faites depuis quelques temps à la maison.

Il lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. Des cheveux châtain clair, plus clairs que les siens, avec le même genre de mèche qui les faisait ressortir du lot. La raie au milieu ne lui donnait pas l'air stupide que les hommes se trimbalaient généralement avec ce genre de coiffure. Ses yeux comme des amandes ne le rendaient pas beau ou ne lui donnaient pas un air de beaugosse, on le décrivait plus comme étant mignon, attachant, adorable ou même à croquer.

Il avait le don de la drague, comme toute la famille. Il était sorti avec une vingtaine de filles en deux ans, mais depuis peu, il s'était calmé et est resté seul pendant quelques mois. Il faisait chavirer les cœurs, on aimait sa naïveté et sa candeur, un apollon enfantin qui n'avait encore jamais défloré.

Il s'entourait de gens de confiance. Dans la classe, il était aimé, mais son meilleur ami était un élève d'une autre partie de l'école, un dénommé Ludwig. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, l'aryen type, qui était si bien foutu qu'il n'avait aucune conquête amoureuse. À trop s'occuper de son corps, on passe à côté du principal. Quel con.

Lovino arrêta le déchiquetage de son travail et se mit à hoqueter silencieusement, retenant ses sanglots avec rage. Le cours se déroula sous ses yeux endoloris de larmes. Son grand-père lui avait toujours répété que pleurer était naturel, autant pour un homme que pour une femme, et que jamais il ne devrait se sentir honteux de montrer ses émotions, mais il se sentait si pitoyable, si hideux derrière ce visage rougeoyant et humide, qu'il s'enfouit la tête dans les bras repliés sur la table. _Feliciano n'aurait jamais fait ça._

Dans son désespoir, il s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de se calmer, prenant de douces et longues inspirations.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et rechuta. Il était tellement pitoyable.

Lovino avança à son casier pour y entreposer ses affaires. Le cadenas dévérouillé, il regarda les photos accrochées à la partie intérieure de la porte de son casier. Elles montraient toutes ses frères et lui, ses frères et lui avec _nonno_... Toute cette famille qui adorait ce petit frère mieux que lui. La jalousie qu'il entretenait le désespérait.

Il sortit de son sac des manuels qu'il jeta négligemment dans le casier, le refermant d'un coup de tête. Une voix le sortit de sa torpeur de désespérance. Il la reconnaissait, il la côtoyait depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant.

« _Fratello_ ! J'ai oublié mon survêtement de sport ! Je peux avoir le tien s'il te plait ? »

Lovino soupira. S'il refusait, il serait décrié par _nonno_ une fois rentré, mais en même temps, Feli devait apprendre à ne plus oublier ses affaires.

Au final, il choisit d'aider ce frère qui transformait sa vie en cauchemar. _Nourrir le mal à la source était une sorte de masochisme, non ?_

Et pourtant, il rouvrit le casier pour jeter à Feli ses affaires. Le plus jeune embrassa Lovino qui ne réussissait même pas à ressentir de la chaleur derrière cet acte de fraternité. Et il s'en alla, courant dans les couloirs comme un enfant qu'on avait autorisé à acheter des bonbons dans la boulangerie d'à côté.

Lovino regarda son emploi du temps. Il était l'heure de déjeuner maintenant. Il redoutait les déjeuners pour la solitude. Pour les reproches. Pour les accointances qu'il devait entretenir. Refermant son casier, il poussa quelques inconnus qui lui bloquaient le passage pour atteindre la cafétéria. Frayer son chemin dans cette foule d'idiots était fatigant, mais nécessaire.

Il paya son repas et s'installa avec une brunette appelée Louise. Elle était spécialisée en cuisine mais partageait certains de ses cours d'art avec lui. Elle avait un grand frère appelé Tim. C'était un malabar en études de commerce, et étrangement, Lovino eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de le rencontrer. Elle avait aussi un petit frère, Henri, qui avait l'âge du plus jeune de ses frères.

Le plus jeune de ses frères s'appelait Marcello, pour honorer Marco, le nom de _nonno_. Il était en cinquième et avait des notes assez basses. Marco ne comprenait pas ces résultats, mais ses seuls atouts étaient l'art et la chanson, pas les mathématiques ou les études de textes littéraires, ainsi, il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider.

Marcello ressemblait plutôt à Feli, côté caractère. Lovino ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il leur ressemblait beaucoup aussi. Ils étaient tous les trois lâches, peureux, dragueurs. La particularité de Feli et Marcello était leur négligence. Ils étaient tête en l'air, oublieurs et souvent rêvasseurs. S'il devait se définir objectivement, il était un branleur hargneux et agressif inutilement.

Louise était gentille avec lui. Elle était un peu plus vieille que lui et se comportait comme une grande sœur, mais ça, elle le faisait avec tout le monde.

« Lovinou ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien... et toi ?

-Très bien ! Cette journée est plutôt agréable. J'ai plein de choses prévues, mais dis-moi, ça te tente un ciné ce soir ?

-J'ai mon frère à surveiller, désolé...

-Oh, il peut venir aussi non ? Il est gentil Marcello ! Je peux demander à Henri de venir s'il redoute d'être mis à l'écart.

-Ah... bonne idée. Je lui proposerai. »

Louise se réjouit de cette réponse. Lovino réfléchit à comment organiser sa soirée. Tout d'abord, déposer Feliciano chez Ludwig. Feli avait le permis, mais _nonno_ lui avait interdit de conduire sans sa présence tellement il était... dangereux. Très mauvais conducteur.

Ensuite, vérifier que _nonno_ est bien parti à son rendez-vous. Ensuite, aller au cinéma du coup. Marcello accepterait certainement, il aimait beaucoup ses frères et a toujours exprimé son envie de passer plus de temps avec eux, eux qui l'oubliaient souvent.

« Encore un problème, Lovino ? demanda Louise. Si c'est à cause de ton frère, cligne deux fois des yeux.

-C'est pas un jeu...

-Et pourtant tu réagis comme un enfant. Ironique, non ? »

Touché. Elle marquait un point conséquent. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, mais cela ne calmait pas ses émotions. Depuis longtemps ils avaient emporté la bataille sur sa raison qui se faisait toute petite derrière la rage explosive de ceux-ci.

Et ça aussi, il le savait. Que ne savait-il pas sur sa situation ?

La solution, assurément. Il pouvait céans partir dans des déblatérations insensées, cela ne changerait rien. Cela ne résoudrait rien. Il ne voyait chaque nuit qu'une seule chose qui pouvait régler ses soucis sans en causer d'autres. Le départ de l'un des deux frères. Que Feliciano se trouve une femme avec qui les jours de sa vie pourront couler tranquillement, comme le sable qu'on essaie de porter à hauteur du visage mais qui finit par retomber subrepticement. Ou que Lovino prenne les devants et s'éloigne à jamais de chez lui.

« Lovi, je suis désolée, mais tu dois grandir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite un frère. »

Lovino aurait aimé se consoler en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas de fratrie à surveiller, mais elle en avait une. Une fratrie fonctionnelle. Une fratrie qu'elle rendait fonctionnelle.

Au final, il avala son repas distraitement, ne prêtant attention à personne. Cela finissait presque tout le temps comme ça. Toutes ses discussions avec Louise le menaient à cet état d'introspection pathétique. À prendre au sens courant comme au sens littéraire. Il tentait de discerner de l'amour dans ses sentiments pour ce frère, mais jamais rien ne lui venait. Sa disposition d'esprit ne lui permettait pas d'accepter cette situation.

Et sa journée se termina dans un état d'absence mentale. Il ne participa dans aucun de ses cours, ne répondit à aucune des questions posées et n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas foutu grand-chose.

* * *

La fin des cours était semblable à une illusion. Il se revoyait déambuler dans les couloirs surpeuplés, donnant des coups de coude à tout-va. Il ne disait rien, ne regardait rien d'autre que la sortie vers laquelle le troupeau scolaire se dirigeait. Il sentait la présence étouffante des autres autour de lui, et une fois libéré de cette atmosphère, sa conscience reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il s'installa sur un banc, l'endroit où il avait pour ordre d'attendre Feliciano pour rentrer. Cela lui donnait un certain avantage, puisqu'il pouvait menacer Feliciano de l'abandonner à l'école, mais il se ferait certainement massacrer de retour chez lui sans son frère, alors il s'installa patiemment, certain que son jeune frère mettrait quelques minutes à se séparer de son ami allemand qu'il côtoyait beaucoup trop au gout de Lovino.

Il sortit son téléphone mais le rangea vite fait. Il n'avait personne à qui parler de toute façon. Louise lui ferait encore la morale, et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de toute façon. Louise... et c'était tout. Il avait des connaissances, certes, mais celles-ci préféraient Feli. Elizabetha était un bon exemple. Sa vie tournait autour des frères italiens. Elle agissait comme leur mère dès qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses actes bienveillants étaient plus souvent destinés à Feliciano. Elle n'avait jamais explicité de haine, mais Lovino sentait que c'était tout comme. Ou il analysait excessivement les choses, ce qui était tout aussi probable, mais il s'autoconvainquait qu'il était stupide et détesté, et il n'y avait que trop peu de gens pour le contredire.

Il leva les yeux de son sac, dans lequel il avait cherché l'un de ses classeurs, à l'appel de son nom. Son frère courait vers lui, agitant les bras avec un enthousiasme enfantin, jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras une fois arrivé assez près.

« _Fratello_ , la journée est enfin finie !

-Merci, j'avais remarqué. Grouille maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire ce soir.

-Oh, t'as rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?

-Imbécile, j'emmène Marcello au cinéma, c'est tout.

-Oh... Quel cinéma ?

-Le plus proche, je suppose. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir quel film tu vas voir ! dit expressément Feliciano en évitant le regard de son frère. Marcello et _nonno_ seront contents que vous passiez du temps ensemble !

-J'emmène pas le vieux, rêve pas. Magne-toi le cul, bordel, j'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire ! »

Il ne fit que rire bêtement aux jurons de son frères. Il s'installa dans sa voiture, jetant son sac comme si rien d'important se trouvait dedans, et tenta d'allumer la radio, avant que Lovino ne gifle sa main pour ne pas qu'elle atteigne le bouton.

« J'aimerais passer un petit moment de _silence_ , désolé Feli.

-Oh, tu t'es excusé _fratello_ !

-Ta gueule j'ai dit ! », hurla-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

Bon, au moins ça empêcherait une discussion pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Feliciano le regarda légèrement effrayé puis finalement attristé. Même ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire correctement.

Après réflexion, c'était quoi « ça » ? Plaire à Feli ? Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Il n'était pas masochiste au point de vouloir être aimé de ce démon fraternel.

Et puis, finalement, il ne savait pas. Son esprit s'embrumait, ses pensées se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, et se concentrer sur la route devint soudainement un défi.

Sa conduite était hésitante, parfois maladroite, avec seulement la voix de Feliciano pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Feli était confiant avec Lovino mais s'assurait tout de même de son éveil. Ils traversèrent des rues moroses et monotones. Ils habitaient une maison éloignée de cette civilisation terne. _Nonno_ avait fait construire une maison méditerranéenne typique, semblable à celles que l'on trouvait le long des côtes italiennes et françaises.

Lovino gara la voiture devant la demeure, sans se préoccuper de la place qu'il prenait, et sortit de la voiture. Il grogna en voyant Feli sautiller sur les pierres qui dallaient le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais le suivit tout de même.

Feliciano ouvrit la porte en déclarant leur arrivée. La réponse vint de Marcello qui, assis à la table de la cuisine, travaillait sur un devoir qu'on lui avait donné la veille. Il semblait très concentré, car même le simple « bonjour » que les ainés reçurent fut juste marmonné.

Lovino était fier de le voir travailler. Il hasarda un œil à sa feuille et lui demanda quel était son sujet.

« Je sais pas, dit-il. Mais j'écris.

-T'écris quoi du coup, ducon ?

-Bah, j'ai paniqué donc j'ai demandé à _nonno_ une histoire et je la retranscris ! »

La claque que s'infligea lui-même Lovino fit sursauter le plus jeune qui, la main sur le cœur, le regarda, hébété.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'écria-t-il. Ta joue doit te bruler...

-Pas autant que ta connerie, je suppose, marmonna Lovino en jetant son sac sur la table, abimant la feuille sur laquelle travaillait Marcello.

-Hé, _nonno_ vous a demandé de m'aider mais vous avez refusé !

-Parce que tu crois que je m'installe à côté de toi pour passer le temps ? Heureusement que la technologie moderne nous permet de vérifier les devoirs qui te sont donnés... »

Marcello eut le souffle coupé un instant, se souvenant soudainement de cette méthode. Il sourit bêtement, de la même façon que Feliciano, pendant que Lovino se connectait.

« Ton thème c'est : "narrer des passages importants de votre enfance qui vous ont construit". Et bah, on est mal barrés... t'as des souvenirs de ton enfance toi ?

-Mais je suis dans mon enfance... J'ai rien fait de conséquent dans ma vie moi !

-Parle de la fois où tu es tombé du bateau de _nonno_ , plaisanta Feliciano qui revenait de sa chambre. Ah non on a failli être arrêtés pour ça... Raconte plutôt comment tu t'es retrouvé avec un pistolet et... non c'est pas une bonne idée, attendez, je réfléchis ! »

Lovino rit amèrement à ces souvenirs. Si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait enfants était illégal, la dissertation de Marcello n'allait pas été très travaillée...

Finalement, ils en vinrent jusqu'à inventer des souvenirs, pour s'assurer que Marcello ait une bonne note tout en tentant de lui apprendre comment rédiger une dissertation.

« Mais, Lovi, t'as toujours été mauvais en français...

-Oui mais j'ai pas ton âge, j'ai appris de mes erreurs.

-C'est pas toi qui as eu le prix du pire littéraire de ton établissement ?

-Ta gueule avec tes mensonges, j'allais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, commence pas à me faire chier !

Honnêtement, Lovino trouvait Marcello plus supportable que Feliciano. Le seul point commun que les trois partageaient était le o final de leurs prénoms, mais ils étaient des opposés. Le visage de Marcello s'ensoleilla brusquement.

« On va au cinéma ? s'exclama-t-il. Oh ouais, Lovi ! Merci !

-Louise et Henri seront là. Ça te dérange ?

-Tu rigoles, on va trop s'amuser, merci _fratello_ ! Merci ! »

La tête brune qu'il était sentait son cœur de glace se réchauffer sous le visage de Marcello garni d'un sourire. Il aimait le voir heureux, le voir rebondir de joie pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Enfin, pas trop, parce que ça deviendrait rapidement énervant, mais assez pour estimer la valeur de sa bonne action.

Il aida réellement Marcello pour son devoir, y mettant sang et larme (littéralement, Marcello a trébuché et a saigné du genou, plutôt abondamment, ayant une légère hémophilie. Et évidemment, il a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, suivant l'exemple de Feliciano), et fut ravi de lui annoncer la fin de ce long devoir. Marcello l'entoura de ses bras plutôt petits et le remercia encore. Lovino prendrait bien gout à cette affection fraternelle, mais la voix de Feliciano atteint ses oreilles et il repoussa presque instinctivement Marcello et son étreinte.

« Mon frère, _nonno_ est rentré ! » s'écria Feliciano. Quelle idée de l'appeler « mon frère » ? C'était ridicule...

Marco s'avança effectivement du sas d'entrée, retirant son chapeau qui le vieillissait beaucoup, et que ses petits-fils parfois cachaient pour éviter qu'il sorte avec.

« Les garçons, me voilà !

-T'es pas censé repartir maintenant ? Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? demanda Marcello après que son _nonno_ eut ébouriffé ses cheveux.

-Ah, annulé. J'ai ma soirée de libre, c'est la bonne nouvelle.

-Bah tu vas la passer seul, plaisanta le benjamin de la fratrie. Lovi m'emmène au cinéma et Feli est chez Ludwig !

-Oh... ah, vous savez, il y a beaucoup de moyens de s'amuser seul quand on est le grand-père encore actif de trois garnements », clama-t-il avec vivacité.

Marcello eut un « beurk » qui résonna dans la cuisine, tandis que Lovino eut une grimace de dégout. Feliciano n'avait pas entendu, mais il n'aurait pas compris de toute façon.

Lovino se leva de sa chaise et embrassa Marco, en guise de bonjour et d'aurevoir en même temps alors que Marcello débarrassait la table de ses cahiers et des pelures de gomme qui salissaient la nappe orangée. Il remballa ses affaires dans son sac, qui semblait plus servir de fourretout qu'autre chose. Il prit le sac sur l'épaule gauche et le monta jusque dans sa chambre.

Il avait la chance et la joie de ne partager sa chambre avec personne. Elle était exigüe et il avait parfois du mal à se tenir debout dedans (il faut dire que malgré son âge, il était très grand, au dam de Lovino qui finirait le plus petit en taille bien qu'étant l'ainé), mais il appréciait la solitude qu'elle lui procurait lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Lovino toqua sur la porte violemment, tirant Marcello de sa rêverie avec un sursaut.

Comparé à lui, le brunet partageait sa chambre avec son puiné, malgré les plaintes qu'il répétait à Marco. Feliciano était très embêtant et ennuyeux à avoir en colocataire. Premier problème, il n'était pas maniaque du rangement. Cela signifiait qu'aucun des deux ne rangeait la chambre, pourtant, ils adoraient la transformer en capharnaüm. Ils auraient pu se faire punir par _nonno_ s'il s'intéressait à leur chambre, mais ça lui était bien égal. Il leur avait clairement dit que même si ça commençait à pourrir, il ne ferait absolument rien, et qu'ils devaient prendre leurs responsabilités, en tant que jeunes hommes bientôt livrés à eux-mêmes dans la nature sauvage.

Lovino donna à Marcello un sourire en le voyant rayonner de bonne humeur à l'idée de cette soirée. Lovino appela ensuite Feliciano et lui annonça qu'ils partaient, et que s'il n'était pas là dans une minute, il passerait sa soirée ici.

On entendit des bruits de pas frénétiques dans les escaliers, et finalement apparut Feliciano, ses cheveux brun rougeâtre décoiffés par la vitesse qu'il a prise pour se changer.

Ils saluèrent Marco et s'ensuivit une course entre Marcello et Feli pour savoir lequel atteindrait la voiture au plus vite pour monter à l'avant. À vrai dire, Lovino retint Feliciano par l'arrière du col et le repoussa légèrement en arrière pour le faire perdre. Il fit la moue, mais eut l'autorisation de s'assoir sur le siège avant quand même et donc en profita pour tirer la langue à son cadet de sept années.

Lovino démarra le moteur et partit en direction de chez le bouffeur de patates.

« Ce serait bien que tu viennes avec nous au cinéma, _fratello_... fit innocemment Marcello en s'adressant à Feli qui chantonnait joyeusement.

-Ah, euh... bonne idée, fit brusquement le jeune artiste. Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, j'appelle Ludwig ! »

Marcello eut un autre sourire chaleureux. Il allait passer une soirée incroyable avec ses deux grands frères et leurs amis ! Il aimait tellement être en compagnie de gens aussi gentils...

Pour ponctuer son propos, Lovino frappa son puiné derrière le crâne pour une raison certainement stupide.

Après quelques minutes, Feli raccrocha et affirma qu'ils allaient bien au cinéma, mais que Ludwig venait, évidemment.

Lovino n'aimait pas Ludwig, qu'on se fasse comprendre. Pour de multiples raisons, mais la première et la plus raciste était le fait qu'il était allemand. Il n'aimait pas les Allemands, et il n'y avait pas de vraie raison derrière cette germanophobie. Peut-être Ulrich, le meilleur ami allemand de _nonno_ qui l'effrayait constamment, volontairement ou pas d'ailleurs. La deuxième raison était l'air de suffisance qu'il se trimbalait constamment. Fier d'avoir le corps d'un culturiste et certainement le cerveau qui va avec. Mais la plus grande raison, celle qu'il se gardait à lui-même lorsqu'il voulait insulter Ludwig' c'était le temps qu'il passait avec Feliciano. Il convertissait cet imbécile aux traditions allemandes, alors que Feli devrait s'occuper de retrouver ses racines italiennes, pas devenir un bouffeur de patates à la mords-moi-l'nœud.

Lovino arrêta le moteur devant l'immeuble que les Beilschmidt habitaient. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir Ludwig ouvrir à porte principale, marchant nonchalamment et même militairement jusqu'à la petite voiture italienne. Il s'installa à côté de Marcello, sur le siège arrière, zieutant Lovino avec suspicion. Il n'avait rien contre l'ainé de la fratrie, mais il était conscient de la détestation passionnelle qu'il lui portait. Cela s'entendait surtout dans les insultes fleuries que ce petit corps pouvait contenir et qu'il balançait à tout-va à l'Allemand qui n'avait jamais rien demandé.

« Ludwiiig ! Ça va ? s'enquit Feliciano en se retournant, tirant sur sa ceinture.

-Oui, merci Feli. Bonjour, salua-t-il les deux autres Vargas. Merci de m'emmener avec vous. »

Feliciano affirma que ce n'était rien, pendant que Marcello observait envieusement les muscles de l'homme à côté d lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi musclé ? Ce n'était pas possible.

Lovino remarqua l'envie dans les yeux du benjamin qu'il insulta de baver sur leur invité (mais même ce mot tonnait comme une insulte).

Finalement, après quelques minutes de circulation sur des routes vides, ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma. Lovino se gara sur le trottoir opposé, occupant désormais la seule place restante.

Il voyait Marcello bondir de joie à côté de lui, si pressé d'être déjà dans la salle. C'était mignon, il aurait aimé avoir un grand frère qui l'aurait emmené au cinéma de son plein gré.

Ils traversèrent la route déserte et entrèrent dans l'établissement plutôt imposant. Derrière les portes transparentes, Lovino discernait la silhouette de Louise qui racontait certainement des frivolités à son frère qui écoutait, stature baissée et globalement l'air soumis. Lovino rit à lui-même, il connaissait les capacités de bavardages de Louise.

Lorsque les nouveaux arrivants s'annoncèrent, Louise les accueillit chaleureusement, en profitant pour faire du pince-joue aux trois Vargas. Elle les appréciait ces trois frères, mais à ses yeux, aucun n'avait plus de cinq ans, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Lovino parfois. Non, tout le temps.

« Ludwig, ça fait longtemps. J'espère que tu vas bien !

-Bien sûr, merci Louise. Toi aussi, ça va ? »

Ludwig commençait à suer, et Lovino ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Monsieur Muscles aurait un problème avec la gente féminine en plus ? Mais quelle idiot...

Henri rappela sa présence aux autres, vainement. Seul Marcello le remarqua, et ils firent amiami avant le début du film, s'amusant de la gêne du grand blond et des insultes que Lovino laissaient sortir de sa bouche. Elles avaient le don d'être... jolies.

Le début du film ne se fit pas prier. Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle, interrompu par une musique orchestrale tonitruante. La main de Feliciano se crispa sur l'accoudoir, et son grand frère s'en amusa mentalement. Son frère Lovino était tellement faible.

Les minutes passaient assez rapidement, tellement vite que Lovino fut surpris de voir les lumières s'allumer pour l'entracte. Feliciano bondit de son siège, courant en direction des toilettes. Pas très surprenant. Ludwig se leva également, rejoignant également les WC.

Lovino entendit un rire soudain, détournant son attention de l'Allemand pour se concentrer sur Marcello qui riait devant un Henri qui semblait ne pas comprendre une telle façon de s'exprimer dans ses émotions. Le pauvre avait reçu l'éducation d'un riche, il ne s'exprimait pas comme les traîne-savates qu'il côtoyait ce soir.

« J'en ai marre des lèche-culs, marmonna-t-il en regardant l'écran sur lequel défilait des pubs diverses.

-C'est quoi encore ton problème, Lovi ? soupira Louise. Tes frères se sont bien comportés, tu n'as pas intérêt à les blâmer de quoi que ce soit.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai rien dit de toute façon.

-Pff, Lovinou... tu profites même pas de la soirée ? Détends-toi !

-Ta gueule... me prends pas pour un gosse... »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un rire sciemment niais, juste pour l'agacer. Heureusement, le film recommençait.

Feli et Ludwig, n'étaient, en revanche, toujours pas revenus, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Ce suce-boules d'Allemand aurait-il inhumainement assassiné son frère dans ces toilettes ?

Il se leva, sous le regard fatigué de Louise qui commença à agir comme un personnage de théâtre, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui lance des chuts de colère. Elle se tut et renonça à ramener Lovino. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il voulait s'assurer, mais c'était assurément stupide et inutile. Mais se le répéter ne changerait rien, alors elle se focalisa simplement sur la suite du film.

Lovino ouvrit la porte des toilettes des hommes avec violence. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement en colère, il était juste curieux, mais son visage se transforma soudainement en voyant ce qu'il voyait. Et il ne le croyait même pas. Il poussa un hurlement qu'il retint juste après, puis il se enta sur Ludwig avec rage.

Ludwig, dont les bras enlaçaient Feliciano au niveau de la taille, le lâcha soudainement pour se protéger de l'assaut. Lovino allait pour un coup de pied circulaire, avant de se souvenir qui il essayait de faire tomber.

La masse de muscle à laquelle il se frotta fit trembler tout son être. Sa jambe fit un crac étrange, et il se releva, sonné par le coup qu'il venait lui même de donner. Ludwig le regarda, le visage cramoisi.

Feliciano était agité, inquiété par et pour Lovino.

« _Fratello_ ! Ça va ? » s'écria-t-il en remettant en place la veste de Lovino et en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Toi... ! s'exclama Lovino. Vous... vous vous embrassiez !

-Lovino, je suis... commença Ludwig pour être interrompu par son compagnon.

-Lovi, je suis désolé de pas te l'avoir dit, je suis désolé ! S'il te plait ne dis rien à _nonno_ , je t'en supplie ! »

Lovino hésitait. Il pourrait tirer beaucoup en dénonçant son frère. En tant que chrétien traditionnel, _nonno_ serait certainement outré de savoir l'un de ses descendants homosexuel. Et Lovino aurait sa vengeance face au talent brillantissime de Feliciano...

Puis il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Baissant la tête, il vit Feli, en larmes, secouant la tête contre sa veste propre, suppliant de ne rien révéler à leur grand-père. Ce fut décisif. Lovino décida de ne rien dire. De garder cette information si jamais il avait besoin de faire du chantage. C'était un bon plan.

Il repoussa Feliciano en époussetant sa veste, l'insultant pour l'avoir sali, pour être gay, mais promit de ne rien dire.

Son puiné eut un regard attristé. Il devrait pourtant se réjouir, Lovino aurait pu tout dévoiler à _nonno_ immédiatement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ne connaissait pas, c'était le sentiment de rejet et d'inacceptation que ressentait ce membre de sa famille. Mais même s'il avait été courant, il s'en branlait pas mal, comme il aurait dit.

Finalement, ils ressortirent des toilettes en même temps, Lovino arborant un léger sourire narquois, presque diabolique. Louise sembla s'en inquiéter, mais n'exprima aucune complainte. Finalement, c'est lorsqu'elle vit le visage et les yeux rouges de Feliciano qu'elle vit elle-même rouge. Elle donna un violent coup de coude à Lovino qui gémit bruyamment sous la douleur.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, connasse ?! chuchota-t-il, tu vas pas bien ?!

-Tu le mérites. Et arrête un peu de m'insulter, ou tu rentreras pas avec toutes tes dents chez toi. »

Généralement, il ne savait pas quand s'arrêter et continuait jusqu'à la bagarre, mais Louise était son amie. Sa seule amie, pour être précis, alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Enfin, pas maintenant.

Le film se termina, mais Lovino n'y avait porté aucune attention. Son altercation avec Louise se rejouait dans sa tête, mais surtout, il avait mentalement photographié cette image de Feliciano, jeune artiste parfait aux yeux de son grand-père, meilleur que tout le monde, joyeux, adorable, rebondissant de bonne humeur, embrassant Ludwig, étudiant en on-ne-sait-quoi, musclé, droit, ordonné et travailleur. _Nonno_ serait tellement déçu de cette nouvelle, lui qui fantasmait sur la vie parfaite de Feliciano avec minimum une _femme_.

En se levant de son siège, Lovino porta son regard sur sa fratrie. Marcello riait avec Henri. Après réflexion, ce gosse devait certainement avoir un balai dans le cul, vu ses manières et son langage. Étrange que Louise n'ait pas terminé comme ça aussi.

Feliciano ne souriait plus vraiment, gardant seulement une crispation des lèvres. Ludwig était encore plus gêné dans ses mouvements, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Lovino trouvait cela très amusant, mais il n'avait pas besoin de passer pour un plus gros fils de pute ce soir, il l'avait déjà assez montré.

Le trajet retour se déroula dans un calme dérangeant, même Lovino ne l'appréciait pas. Il sentit que quelque chose venait de faire clic. Que ce soit chez son frère ou en lui-même. Il venait d'enclencher une machine à désespoir, et le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas la victime. Il était le monstre. Celui qui torture inlassablement et avec plaisir. Il avait deux options : ne rien dire, jamais. Ne pas se servir de cette découverte pour gagner encore plus de contrôle sur la vie et le comportement de son frère, ou bien... le faire. Être certain que plus jamais Feliciano ne se moque de lui.

Sa raison, si peu utilisée jusque-là, tiqua, mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter.

* * *

 **Boooon... Premier chapitre de cette histoire... Le titre, je suis pas sûr. "Hais-moi moins" j'aime bien, c'est ambivalent, ça se réfère à plusieurs relations futures, maaaaais voilà. Je verrai au fil de l'écriture.**

 **Alors, le nom de Belgique (Louise) ne devait pas être celui-là au départ. Normalement je l'appelle Laura ou Belle, mais j'ai lu d'autres s, et Louise s'est imposé, je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien, et que ça fait un bon lien entre les différentes langues nationales de la Belgique (français, allemand et néerlandais), puisque Louise est un nom d'origine germanique.**

 **Henri pour Luxembourg, pareil. Disons que je n'avais même pas de nom pour lui au départ, et à la lecture d'une , j'ai adopté ce nom.**

 **Pour "Tim", euh... Je sais pas, mais, c'est mignon... et ça fait un bon contraste avec l'apparence de Pays-Bas.**

 **Je voulais aussi appeler Seborga "Sebastian" au départ, mais j'ai renoncé pour faire une référence à Rome antique. Ces deux-là ne se sont jamais vus dans le canon mais Seborga est bien l'un des frères d'Italie.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera dans un ou deux mois en fonction de ce que je préfère écrire. J'ai envie de finir l'écriture de celle-ci avant tout, alors elle risque de se terminer rapidement, mais on verra bien. Bonne journée/soirée !**


	2. Uccidersi a vicenda

Depuis que la relation entre son frère et l'enculeur de patates avait été percée à jour, Lovino se rendait compte de tous les subterfuges utilisés par son frère pour voir cet « ami ». Que ce soient des leçons de rattrapage ou juste du travail en commun qu'ils faisaient ensemble, chaque fois ils allaient chez Ludwig. Jamais l'inverse.

La façon de se comporter de Feliciano lui sauta aux yeux, il aurait dû s'en douter que ce n'était pas qu'un ami. C'était soudainement... évident.

Vint un moment houleux entre les deux frères, quelques jours après la sortie cinéma, le soir, dans leur chambre commune.

« Feli... avec Ludwig, vous avez... fin... voilà quoi... ? »

La question était vague et pourtant très précise. Lovino savait son frère éveillé, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Les draps de l'autre côté de le chambre se mouvaient étrangement, comme paniqués, et Lovino n'interprétait pas cela comme une bonne réponse. Pas celle qu'il attendait, en tout cas.

« Feli, réponds-moi...

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que je te l'ordonne, déclara simplement l'ainé en se redressant, s'asseyant sur ses couvertures.

-Je veux pas te le dire. Ça te regarde pas.

-Ça regarde pas _nonno_ non plus, mais s'il était au courant, il se sentirait concerné. »

Feliciano écarquilla les yeux.

« Il pourrait aussi être mis au courant de la sale note que Marcello a eu pour le devoir auquel tu as participé, hein ? tenta de contrer Feli.

-Si t'arrêtais de jouer les cons, il ne le serait pas. Tu es une très mauvaise influence pour lui, nan ? J'veux dire, un con pas capable de se débrouiller seul, un pédé qui va se faire fourrer certainement à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la maison de l'autre connard, une déception pour _nonno_ , qui dessine comme un pied... »

Feliciano arborait au départ une mine déconfite, puis soudain emplie de colère, pour revenir à un état plus calme, mais de curiosité attisée. Il sortit de son lit et marcha jusqu'à son frère, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Les différents spasmes musculaires qui tordirent son visage se dissipèrent.

« En fait, t'es jaloux... » dit-il calmement, sans même penser à vouloir se moquer de lui.

Et pourtant le mal était fait. Lovino ne sentit même pas son bras décoller de son genou pour atterrir sur la joue de son frère. Un craquement se fit entendre, et Feliciano fut envoyé en arrière sur le lit. Il y eut un moment de calme. Sa main le picotait, il avait frappé très fort. À côté de lui, il voyait la poitrine de Feliciano se gonfler pour se vider soudainement.

Il sanglotait, et semblait pleurer à chaudes larmes.

C'était pas étonnant.

Il se releva néanmoins. Il avait le visage fourni de larmes, une tâche blanche en forme de main sur l'une des joues, et des yeux qui criaient vengeance.

Il leva son poing instinctivement, fixant Lovino un moment, soudainement hésitant. L'ainé était stupéfait par la rage du plus petit, mais surtout par l'acte qu'il avait lui-même commis.

Et le poing partit. En si peu de temps, beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient produites. Lovino sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa bouche. Il s'était déjà battu avec son frère, comme tous les frères, comme toutes les sœurs. Tout enfant se bat au moins une fois, pour imposer sa loi ou pour prouver qu'il est le plus fort. Mais là était peut-être le seul vrai combat qu'il aura eu jamais avec lui.

Plaçant un doigt sur son philtrum, il sentit le liquide sanguin visqueux s'accrocher à son index. Ses mains tremblaient de colère, tandis que son frère lacrymalisait son regret et ses excuses.

Lovino aurait pu répliquer. Il aurait pu lui en foutre trois dans la gueule, le tabasser jusqu'à le voir ramper, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il contint sa rage. Il serra les poings et les dents, et se leva.

Il ouvrit la porte, bel et bien conscient qu'il n'en avait pas le droit passé vingt-deux heures. Le couvre-feu était strict dans cette demeure. Il fit le maximum de bruit pour se faire remarquer par Marco qui travaillait sur sa feuille d'impôts dans le salon. Il détourna rapidement les yeux de sa feuille pour voir qui lui désobéissait si tard, et si ses grands yeux pouvaient s'agrandir plus, ils prendraient la place de son visage devant le sang qu'il voyait couler et salir son sol. Il se leva et accourut aux côtés de Lovino qui osa mettre sa main sous son menton pour empêcher de tâcher quelque tissu.

Marco l'aida à s'assoir et s'en alla chercher de l'essuietout. Il revint avec quelques feuilles qu'il fourra dans le nez de Lovino, puis il partit prendre de la glace pour réduire la taille de l'ecchymose future.

Lovino, pendant ce temps, ne pensait pas. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Il n'attendait qu'une chose. Après s'être assuré du bienêtre de son petit-fils, Marco le regarda et lui posa la question fatidique. Celle pour laquelle Lovino patientait depuis quelques semaines :

« Que s'est-il passé, Lovi ?

-Feli m'a frappé. »

Il y eut un moment de quiétude étrange. Lovino, tourné en direction des escaliers, voyait les jambes tremblantes de Feliciano qui hésitait à approcher. Il était terrorisé. Il avait les mains repliées sur la poitrine, se faisant le plus petit possible. Ses épaules sursautaient irrégulièrement, un signe de sanglot silencieux. Lovino vit Feli lever la jambe pour faire un pas, mais il se ravisa alors que Marco riait légèrement.

« Feli ? Faire ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a _un_ copain. Il voulait pas que je te le dise. Il m'a foutu son poing dans la gueule. »

Le rire de Marco s'amenuisa. Comme si la réalité de la chose prenait lentement place dans son cerveau, remplaçant les fantasmes et les illusions qu'il se faisait de Feliciano, peut-être. Qui sut ?

Le craquement des escaliers en bois résonnèrent, donnant certainement le ton de la sentence future du jeune artiste qui les descendait à contrecœur. Il était réticent à l'idée de se faire disputer, surtout pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, il n'a pas de recette ou de lois... n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'on lui répétait depuis sa naissance. On aime passionnément, c'est la nature de l'Homme, non ?

« Feli... c'est vrai ? demanda Marco, s'agitant en voyant le manque de sang-froid de Felician ; il n'imaginait pas.

-O... oui... »

Lovino soupira mentalement que son grand-père eut besoin de quérir l'avis de Feliciano pour le croire lui, mais tant que la vérité était révélée au grand jour, ce n'était pas si grave.

Marco ne serra pas les poings, ne fit pas de grimace dégoutée, se tint droit et regarda Feli avec toute l'autorité qu'il dégageait. C'était le symbole de maturité, d'intelligence et de paternité de la demeure, on ne pouvait lui désobéir ou lui manquer de respect. Les trois jeunes Italiens aimaient leur grand-père, comme un enfant aime ses grand-parents, mais eux devaient aussi gérer la prestance qu'il dégageait et l'honneur qu'il avait donné à la famille.

« Son nom, ordonna _nonno_ en croisant les bras.

-C'est... Ludwig... »

Lovino se demanda pourquoi Feli avait tout balancé. Certes, _nonno_ était effrayant, mais il aurait pu au moins bégayer sur le nom. Au lieu de ça, il était sorti tout seul, comme tiré hors de lui par une force intangible.

 _Nonno_ eut un petit soupir. Ses bras se décontractèrent, il les relâcha de chaque côté de son corps, et Lovino sentit son souffle se couper par le stress. Il allait le punir, bordel de putain de merde ?

« Je t'interdis de le revoir. Plus jamais tu ne prononces son nom, et si j'apprends que tu l'as fréquenté malgré mon interdiction, tu seras scolarisé en Italie, chez ton cousin. Tu remontes et tu me ramènes ton téléphone et ton ordinateur, et si tu en as besoin pour l'école, tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant.

-Mais, _nonno_ , je...

-Je te réserve aussi d'autres surprises. Personnelles. Maintenant va-t'en. Et ne cherche même pas à me répondre ou j'aggrave la punition. »

Feliciano semblait horrifié. Il détourna la tête de Marco et croisa le regard de Lovino qui faisait exprès de ne rien exprimer. Il n'affichait rien, mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il avait obtenu sa revanche. Sans ordinateur, ce sera compliqué pour l'art digital. Ses notes baisseront forcément. Et si par-dessus, il ne voyait plus Ludwig, Lovino gagnait partout. Il avait trouvé un moyen de réduire l'image de son frère à néant. Il ferait en sorte que Feliciano ne dise rien de lui, et il réussirait. Aucun pincement au cœur. Aucun haut-le-cœur. Son cœur battait même plus vite, excité rien qu'à l'idée.

Lovino regarda son frère monter les escaliers pour les redescendre, ordinateur et téléphone dans les mains. Avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau congédié, Marco l'interpela.

« Euh, Feli... n'approche pas trop tes frères s'il te plait. À demain. »

Dire qu'il avait l'air dépité était un euphémisme. Il semblait détruit, comme assailli de tous les côtés pour être tabassé et abandonné au milieu d'une rue où personne ne l'aidait. Une rue bondée, fréquentée par les bonnes familles, où les passants avaient reçu une éducation maniérée, une rue dans laquelle ces gens le regardaient hautainement, lui crachaient dessus et s'amusaient à le piétiner. Voilà son ressenti. Ce qu'il redoutait d'annoncer à sa famille venait de lui être lancé au visage.

Il n'avait même pas le courage de se rappeler ses heures de préparations mentales. Parfois, il était sur le point de tout avouer à son frère en premier, certain qu'il l'aiderait. D'autres fois, il se jurait de ne jamais rien révéler, que tout serait mieux ainsi, que la découverte de la vérité ne lui apporterait que misère.

Et il a eu raison. Il n'aurait pas dû embrasser Ludwig dans les toilettes de ce cinéma, il aurait dû être plus prudent, comme Ludwig l'avait souvent répété.

Lovino n'avait aucune idée de ces émotions. Si on voulait une description plus précise de son état émotionnel, il était un falsifieur. Un contrefaiseur. Son cerveau s'était autoconvaincu qu'il était inférieur à Feliciano, et s'était mis à falsifier ce qu'il ressentait pour avoir une raison de vivre.

Ce fut déjà dit, les jaloux cherchent les femmes les plus infidèles. Lovino faisait pareil. Sans cette jalousie, il n'aurait rien. Il n'aurait aucune raison de vivre, puisqu'il s'était donné comme mission de ne plus en donner à Feliciano. Des raisons de vivre, bien entendu.

Marco se tourna vers Lovino, un regard désespéré.

« Je ne pensais pas cela de lui...

-Moi non plus.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Au cinéma, le mois dernier. Il embrassait Ludwig. Il m'a fait promettre de rien dire.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu dit ce soir ?

-... J'ai eu peur pour lui, mentit-il.

-Je vois... Merci, Lovi. Va te coucher maintenant, à demain.

-À demain. »

Lovino se leva de sa chaise et monta les escaliers doucement, posant le pied avec légèreté. Sa marche reflétait son état d'esprit : libéré. Il se sentait pousser des ailes.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y entra, n'allumant même pas la lumière pour atteindre son lit. Il déplia ses draps et se faufila dedans, toujours aussi doux et lent dans ses mouvements. Une fois la tête reposée sur l'oreiller moelleux, quelque chose lui chatouilla le ventre. Cette soirée s'annonçait trop bien pour tomber malade.

Non, après réflexion, Lovino se rendit compte du bruit qu'il entendait. Cela ne provenait pas de la rue ou de l'étage inférieur, mais de sa propre chambre. Se tournant sur le côté droit, il vit la silhouette de Feliciano trembler sous les draps. La couverture se secouait, remontait et descendait, tandis que les épaules nues du jeune artiste suivaient le rythme de son hoquètement discret. Non, ce n'était certainement pas un hoquet. Il sanglotait.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel de sa part, mais Lovino sentit la sensation dans son ventre s'intensifier plus il fixait le dos de son frère. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette... _chose_. C'était désagréable, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait rien n'y faire, ni la comprendre, il l'ignora royalement et se retourna dans son lit, fermant les yeux pour ensuite rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Son réveil fut joyeux. Il sentit la lumière du Soleil le réveiller avant l'alarme violente qu'ils avaient installée pour être certains de s'éveiller.

Dès qu'elle se mit en marche, Lovino l'éteignit et se dirigea vers le lit de Feliciano. Avant même qu'il ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, celui-ci s'allongea sur le dos. Il avait une mine horrible, les cernes qui creusaient son visage étaient terrifiants et vraiment... déplacés de sa part. S'il se présentait ainsi à l'école, il serait assailli de questions s'enquérant de son état de santé.

Et il serait conforté. Et dénoncerait la cause de ses maux.

« Feli, bonjour, fit froidement Lovino. Je veux te dire une chose : si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit sur moi à l'école, je raconte à _nonno_ que toi et Ludwig l'avez... _fait_. »

Le visage de Feliciano ne s'altéra pas. Il gardait ses yeux entrouverts et ses lèvres scellées, incapable de répondre. Trop fatigué de s'être endormi en pleurant, émotionnellement blessé de tous les côtés... Peut-être que Lovino ferait le connaissance d'un nouveau Feli. Un Feli qui n'est plus de bonne humeur constante, qui comme tout le monde, a des hauts et des bas, qui n'est plus le remonte-moral des autres.

Lovino ignora cette pensée et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus un vêtement propre à mettre. Feliciano non plus, impossible de lui en emprunter, Marcello était trop petit et _nonno_ trop grand.

Bon, il ferait avec des vêtements de la veille pour aujourd'hui, mais il réunit tout de même les vêtements dans une corbeille qu'il emmena près de la machine à laver pour être certain de porter quelque chose de potable le lendemain. Il descendit les escaliers, salua _nonno_ et petit-déjeuna distraitement, pensant au déroulement de sa journée. Évidemment, les cours occupaient toute sa journée, mais il planifiait à vrai dire ses conversations avec Louise. Elle le haïrait certainement d'avoir blessé Feliciano à ce point, il devait trouver une excuse. Feliciano ne cafterait pas de toute façon, il était sous ses ordres. S'il parlait d'une simple sortie du placard mal prise du côté grand-paternel, ce serait crédible. Il opta pour cette idée, pas vraiment enclin à réfléchir plus dès le matin.

Feliciano et Marcello le rejoignirent bien vite pour le repas. En guise de petit-déjeuner, il avait pris un petit croissant fourré au chocolat accompagné d'une tasse de café noir sucré, et non de cappuccino. C'était plutôt le truc de Feliciano le cappuccino. Comme d'habitude, il mangeait trop peu le matin, comme presque toute l'Italie, et les repas qu'il prenait le midi dans son établissement scolaire ne suffisaient parfois pas, rendant la situation gênante dès que son estomac se manifestait pendant les cours proches de midi, que ce soit avant ou après.

Feliciano avait également décidé de s'habiller comme la veille. Il buvait lentement son cappuccino matinal, croquant de temps en temps une biscotte qu'il n'avait pas tartinée.

Marcello, pendant ce temps, s'était habillé comme un « gentil garçon qui s'occupe de sa lessive », comme le répétait _nonno_ , et buvait un café au lait en négligeant de manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau du croissant de Lovino, que celui-ci n'avait même pas mangé en entier.

 _Nonno_ était déjà parti travailler, et la table se faisait très silencieuse sans les jacassements de Feliciano. Ce dernier était perdu dans sa tasse, l'observant intensivement avant d'en boire une gorgée. Marcello avait entendu du bruit hier soir, et en voyant les yeux boursoufflés de Feli, il osa enfin interrompre le monologue du silence :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Et, Lovi... Pourquoi t'as un bleu sur le visage ? »

Voilà ce que c'était de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais Feli lui avait certainement replacé la mâchoire avec la force de son coup de poing. Il devra trouver une autre excuse pour Louise, mais il réfléchissait aussi à tout lui avouer en se fichant des conséquences. Ce qui serait assez malencontreux... Elle le traiterait certainement de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait, et elle en connaissait pas mal depuis qu'elle fréquentait Lovino.

Il en prendrait aussi une dans la gueule, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment énervé Louise. Ils se battaient et se réconciliaient un peu comme un vieux couple, après une réflexion ample de plusieurs années de convivence.

« Il s'est passé que Feli est puni », fit simplement l'ainé en jetant un regard de dégout à son pain au chocolat, se sentant prêt à vomir d'en avoir mangé une seule miette. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, juste que manger le matin le répugnait un peu il en avait parfois des haut-le-cœur.

« Et pourquoi, grand frère ? demanda Marcello en faisant son visage le plus innocent.

-Parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, ajouta Lovino en jetant un regard à son puiné qui baissa la tête honteusement.

-Quelle bêtise ?

-Il a caché la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Que j'aimais Ludwig, murmura Feli. Mais Lovi et _nonno_ m'ont aussi caché quelque chose.

-Ah, et quoi ? demanda joyeusement Marcello, très intéressé par ces histoires.

-Qu'ils étaient plus cons que prévu », continua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Lovino qui avoua ne pas s'être attendu à cette minirévolte.

Feliciano laissa son petit-déjeuner en plan, se leva et partit, décidant de marcher jusqu'à l'école, la présence de son frère l'irritant profondément. Il avait certainement en plan de se confesser à l'affable Elizabetha qui viendrait aussi lui botter le cul si fort qu'il ne retrouverait pas l'usage de ses jambes.

« Je comprends pas le problème, chuchota Marcello en touillant frénétiquement son café pour y créer un tourbillon.

-Feli est amoureux de Ludwig.

-Et alors ?

-Il n'en a pas le droit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un homme, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Ah, c'est mal ?

-Oui, très. Ne le fais jamais, c'est clair ?

-Chef, oui chef ! » plaisanta Marcello. Il se leva, partit dans sa chambre chercher son sac et s'en alla pour prendre son bus. Lovino n'attendit pas longtemps non plus pour partir. Son sac sur les épaules, il verrouilla la porte d'entrée, après s'être assuré de l'extinction de toutes les lumières, et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre l'école. La route était ennuyeuse, la radio l'agaçait et Feli n'était pas là pour le divertir, alors il sentit rapidement le sommeil l'appeler. Il n'allait pas somnoler au volant, mais l'idée de dormir en cours était alléchante. Il ne le ferait néanmoins pas, il avait un désespoir fraternel à apprécier.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking le plus proche de l'école et celle-ci bipa une fois qu'il la verrouilla. Se dirigeant nonchalamment jusqu'à l'entrée principale, il allait pour son premier cours de la journée, et heureusement, vu qu'on était vendredi, c'est dessin. Ce cours durait toute la matinée, jusqu'à environ midi, pour avoir une heure de pause et continuer jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente avec danse.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait choisi danse, mais il était certain d'une chose : l'année prochaine, pas de danse. C'était le seul cours que Feli et lui ne partageaient pas, et c'était l'un des deux seuls points positifs, le second étant la présence de Louise. Et de beaucoup de filles, à vrai dire. Comme souvent, ces écoles attiraient plus la gent féminine, ce qui faisait des hommes une minorité, mais personne ne s'en plaignait vraiment. Dans tous ses cours, Lovino était avec une majorité de filles, ce qui était une aubaine incroyable pour lui et son frère, des dragueurs dans l'âme. Enfin, finalement... Après ample réflexion, ce n'était pas étonnant que Feli ait choisi cette école. Ludwig non plus. Tous les pédés du coin, en fait, avaient une place légitime dans cette putain d'école.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Il ne s'imaginait même pas peloter un mec comme pouvait le faire Feliks devant _tout le monde_.

« Je croyais t'avoir élevé moins homophobe que ça, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

-De quoi tu parles encore ? s'énerva Lovino. Eliza, si jamais j'ai besoin d'un conseil, je t'appelle, mais pour l'instant, dégage.

-Bizarre, sur tes autodescriptions de quand t'étais gosse, tu spécifiais que tu étais un connard avec tout le monde, mais ni avec tes amis, ni avec ta famille, ni avec tes voisins. Je rentre dans au moins deux de ces catégories, non ?

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda clairement le brunet qu'il était en se retournant vers sa mère adoptive, en quelque sorte.

Elle avait une silhouette élancée. Ses seules formes étaient les muscles visibles sous sa veste, et en rien ce n'était répulsif. Sous sa veste, une robe vert clair descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, une cordelette dorée ceinturait sa taille. Les parties nues de ses jambes montraient des soléaires entrainés, une peau lisse qui luisait presque de son teint de pêche une fois exposée au Soleil. Ses chaussures se résumaient en une paire de baskets olive les lacets négligemment fourrés à l'intérieur. Sa robe s'attachait dans son dos avec un nœud incompréhensiblement complexe, les bretelles collées à la peau qu'elle laissait révélée un minimum. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval, deux mèches encadrant cependant son visage. Elle avait de grands yeux verts qui étaient loin de regarder le monde innocemment.

« Le problème, c'est ce que Feli m'a raconté.

-Bizarre, je m'y attendais pas ! ironisa Lovino. Et pourquoi tu t'es ramenée ?

-Pour te menacer, dit-elle simplement en posant une main sur chaque épaule du frère de son protégé. Tente à nouveau de faire du mal à Feli, de quelque façon que ce soit, et je m'assurerai personnellement que tu reçoives ta dose de poings dans la gueule, c'est clair ?

-Limpide », répondit-il en zyeutant furtivement les bras musclés d'Elizabetha. Son visage se détendit brusquement, un léger sourire remplaçant la sériosité de ses menaces.

« Tu l'as toujours plus apprécié que moi, murmura Lovino une fois qu'elle eut retiré ses mains, ça va pas changer aujourd'hui.

-C'est faux Lovi. Vous êtes tous les trois adorables. Vous avez chacun votre propre comportement. Vous avez tous les trois hérité d'un côté de votre grand-père, à vrai dire, en le multipliant par mille. Tu as son côté râleur et sarcastique, Feli sa bonne humeur et sa négligence, et Marcello les deux réunis. Tu sais aussi être gentil, doux et agréable. Moi, je crois en toi, mais je suis sure d'avoir fait assez pour toi, t'as jamais écouté, j'abandonne. Quelqu'un d'autre aura peut-être la patience de t'aider. Bref, ça n'annule pas mes menaces. Blesse à nouveau Feli et je te casse la gueule. Peu importe l'évidence de sa relation, tu la fermes ou je te la fais fermer. »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta cette partie de l'école. Mais, en fait... Elle n'était même pas de cette école. Elle avait dépassé l'âge d'aller à l'école ! Elle... avait fait tout le chemin depuis son lieu de travail jusqu'ici pour le brutaliser...

C'était effrayant. Il devrait sermonner son frère sur ce qu'il dirait dans le futur à Eliza. Elle était vraiment capable de lui casser la gueule. Et chaque os du corps si elle le voulait mort.

Le cours de dessin de la matinée fut assez long. Ils avaient eu comme consigne de commencer une nouvelle œuvre en incorporant de la perspective complexe, ce que Lovino fit facilement. Son crayon glissait sur le papier comme un patineur sur la glace, son poignet faisait des moulinets inhumains et il était si fier de son travail qu'une fois le résultat atteint, il s'exclama bruyamment, attirant l'attention de ses camarades.

Il se leva impérialement de sa chaise pour rendre son travail à son professeur qui le regarda étonné d'une telle prise de confiance en soi. Lovino lui sourit simplement, partit chercher son sac, rangea ses affaires rapidement et sortit de la pièce en jetant un regard à son frère qui s'agitait comme un animal sur son papier. Il semblait plus gribouiller que dessiner.

Lovino n'avait pas vraiment l'autorisation de sortir de cours, même après avoir fini ce devoir, mais il avait besoin d'air _maintenant_. Son professeur s'en battait certainement royalement les couilles, il était pas son père, après tout. Et Lovino était un adulte, il était son propre responsable.

Il marcha dans les couloirs vides, salua l'un des deux jardiniers de l'école sur son chemin, et décida de s'installer sur un banc à l'extérieur, non loin de l'entrée principale.

Il posa son sac et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, observant les alentours. Des inconnus se marchaient sur les pieds sur les trottoirs malgré le peu de présence humaine. Des bus passaient sans s'arrêter à leurs stations, celles-ci encore vides, les étudiants étant toujours en cours.

Rien de très intéressant, mais toujours plus captivant que regarder les autres s'exciter sur leurs travaux. Il allait sortir son téléphone pour rappeler Feli à l'ordre mais fut empêché par une voix masculine.

« Euh, excusez-moi... Vous savez où... »

Lovino se retourna et l'inconnu se tut. Il semblait agité, un peu perdu et con sur les bords. Il avait des cheveux bruns, courts et mal entretenus, certainement jamais coiffés. Il avait des yeux verts similaires à ceux d'Elizabetha, une grande bouche et des lèvres étonnamment pulpeuses pour un homme. Il avait les traits durs et secs, la mâchoire dessinée à l'aide d'une règle. Il était habillé dégueulassement, et c'était un euphémisme. Il ne se mettait pas du tout en valeur avec un uniforme scolaire ridicule, chose qu'on verrait en Angleterre ou au Japon. Savait-il au moins dans quel pays il avait atterri ?

« Bonjour, excuse-moi... tu saurais où trouver l'administration de cette école... ? J'ai cherché pendant une demi-heure et j'ai rien trouvé...

-Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à quelqu'un plus tôt ?

-Je... Je parle pas très bien français, j'avais peur et...

-Tu viens d'où pour être sapé comme ça ? On n'a pas d'uniformes ici, hein.

-Ah... ? demanda-t-il, visiblement confus. Je croyais...

-Bah tu crois mal. Tu cherches le secrétariat ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici en fait ?

-Je suis en échange dans une famille et... Et c'est compliqué... Je me suis perdu, mon téléphone ne marche pas ici et... »

Lovino soupira, intérieurement ravi qu'on l'interrompe dans son ennui, et prit ses affaires, se dirigeant directement vers l'entrée.

« Viens, je vais te montrer où c'est. », fit Lovino en s'essayant un sourire qui était plutôt convaincant avec la bonne matinée qu'il venait de passer.

Ils marchèrent à travers les longs couloirs, montant étages sur étages, essayant les ascenseurs très peu sécurisés, pour atteindre l'administration.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda l'élève étranger, trop ignorant pour introduire sa phrase avec un petit mot d'accroche. Moi c'est Antonio. Je viens d'Espagne.

-Ça... s'entend. À ton accent, j'veux dire.

-Ah, les r ? Désolé..

-Nan, t'inquiète, ça m'arrivait aussi de le faire, plaisanta Lovino en faisant son plus bel accent italien.

-Ah, tu es aussi en échange ?

-Non, répondit simplement le brunet en perdant complètement son accent, juste des origines. C'est là l'administration. Le secrétariat c'est juste à gauche.

-Merci ! »

L'élève – enfin, Antonio, – courut en direction des bureaux, Lovino l'entendit s'excuser platement pour son retard, visiblement assez gêné. Lovino tournait déjà les talons, pas très enclin à plus de gentillesse aujourd'hui, mais dut se raviser quand il entendit son nom prononcé par Antonio.

« Non, un Lovino m'a montré le chemin...

-Lovino ? Vous tombez bien, il est dans votre prochain cours. Suivez-le, il vous indiquera le lieu, bonne journée, et tâchez d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois. »

Bon, c'était pas si grave. Il pouvait bien faire bonne impression à un nouvel élève. C'était pas grand-chose. Ce n'était pas si grave.

Il vit Antonio sortir du bureau légèrement soulagé. Il retrouva un sourire sur le visage, content de voir que son seul repère dans cette école était encore là et ne l'avait pas abandonné.

« On est dans le même cours, le prochain, je veux dire, tenta d'expliquer Antonio en se trompant sur chaque mot de sa phrase, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Danse. Toute l'après-midi, fit Lovino. Tu as de quoi te changer ?

-Pas vraiment, je n'ai même pas encore trouvé mon correspondant...

-Tu connais son prénom au moins ?

-Feliciano Vargas. Tu le connais ?

-C'est mon frère, marmonna Lovino. Mon petit frère. On est dans la même classe, mais il est en cours là maintenant.

-Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Je suis sorti, j'avais fini.

-Ah, cool.

-Dis donc, t'as déjà causé français avant ? Tu galères pas mal.

-Désolé, je suis pas assez confiant je suppose... C'est, euh... _complicado_... qué compliqué. Pardon.

-Arrête voir de t'excuser, c'est pas grave. T'es censé rester combien de temps ?

-Six mois.

-Attends, mais... Feli n'est pas censé venir chez toi aussi ?

-J'ai... quelques problèmes familiaux. J'ai préféré annuler, mais ça m'empêche pas de venir. »

Lovino et lui se rassirent à l'extérieur, là où il se rencontrèrent quelques minutes auparavant. Ils firent connaissance, se trouvèrent plutôt amicaux. Antonio lui fit écouter ses groupes de musique préférés, ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre, ses passetemps ou autre. Lovino devait avouer qu'il l'appréciait. Pour l'instant. Certains de ses tics et son r roulé deviendrait bientôt insupportables, mais pour l'instant, ça allait.

« Tu as un frère, donc ? résuma Lovino.

-Oui, mais on s'entend pas forcément très bien.

-Bienvenue au club.

-Pourquoi ? Feliciano aussi est énervant ?

-Disons que nos personnalités ne collent pas. J'ai deux frères, et le plus jeune est le plus appréciable.

-Tu as deux frères ? Comment s'appelle le plus petit ?

-Marcello.

-C'est mignon. J'imagine que ça doit être compliqué d'avoir deux frères plus jeunes, surtout pour tes parents.

-Je vis pas avec mes parents. Mon grand-père s'occupe de nous. Il est plutôt cool, mais faut pas le faire chier. Il est autoritaire, on lui désobéit pas facilement, hein...

-Ahah, j'imagine... Pardon mais, c'est quoi le programme de notre journée ? Je veux dire, après-midi...

-Bah, on peut aller manger maintenant si tu veux. On ira ensuite participer à un merveilleux cours de danse.

-Danse ? Merveilleux ?

-Bah, généralement c'est de la merde, mais depuis peu, on fait une tarentelle, alors c'est plutôt cool.

-Une tarentelle... Je connais pas.

-Pff, si en plus faut faire ta culture pendant qu'tu restes ici, on est mal barrés.

-Q... Quoi ? J'ai p...

-Laisse tomber, viens, on va manger. »

Antonio n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Lovino était déjà debout, enfouissant son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches et se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

Le pauvre étudiant espagnol courut derrière lui pour ne pas se perdre à nouveau. Il se voyait déjà raconter cette expérience à sa mère qui le plaindrait et s'excuserait de l'avoir forcé à participer. Son frère se moquerait de lui, et tout sera derrière lui. Absolument _tout_.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent... Bon, au moins, il est terminé et publié plus tôt que prévu, c'est le principal. Voici la première apparition d'Espagne...**

 **Je dois éviter d'en faire un personnage au rôle évident, alors ne jugez pas si vite, tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'instant c'est trouver sa famille d'accueil... plutôt inattendue. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Ahah. Edit : à vrai dire, il est fort probable que cette histoire finisse très mal comme très bien. J'ai juste un choix décisif à faire. À voir.**

 **Commentez et critiquez, et à la prochaine fois !**

 **(excusez aussi la vulgarité de Lovi...)**


	3. L'amore del tuo amore

Leur repas fut... intéressant ? En résumé, Lovino avait appris des choses croustillantes sur cet élève avec qui il cohabiterait pendant six mois. Il n'aurait pas le temps de détruire sa vie, et n'en aurait jamais les capacités entières, mais c'était toujours intéressant de connaitre ce genre de détails.

Mais... Comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses ? Il ne devait pas passer sa vie à détruire celle des autres ! Qu'on se calme, son seul but était de briser Feliciano, pas tous ceux qu'il connaissait. La fatigue devait le faire parler, c'était la seule solution. Il avait aussi très peu mangé ces derniers jours, il avait des excuses à sa… folie ? démence ? insanité ? à son dérangement peut-être.

Antonio dût retourner au secrétariat récupérer une carte, prépayée par la famille. Lovino ne savait rien de cette histoire, _Nonno_ et Feliciano avaient manigancé cet échange dans leur coin, et car il n'avait jamais voulu accueillir qui que ce soit, il était aussi perdu que ce pauvre Antonio.

Après avoir rempli de la paperasse au nom de sa famille, qu'il ne lit d'ailleurs pas du tout, se préoccupant juste de l'émargement à la fin des documents, Lovi mena Antonio au réfectoire de cet établissement. Peu de personnes y déjeunaient, la nourriture étant plus similaire à des essais biochimiques ratés que quelque chose prévu à l'alimentation. Mais _Nonno_ avait refusé aux garçons d'emmener des repas, parce qu'il savait qu'ils en profiteraient pour manger tout et n'importe quoi. Feliciano eut beau rétorquer que les repas au réfectoire étaient inhumains, rien n'y fit, _Nonno_ ne revint pas sur sa décision.

Dans la salle de cantine, on entrapercevait les deux têtes brunes, l'une des deux plongée dans son assiette. Lovino regardait le correspondant de son frère avec un léger dégout, pensant à tout ce qu'il avalait sans se rendre compte de son insalubrité. C'était visiblement sale, et il le mangeait, cet imbécile.

« Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit justement Antonio après avoir avalé un morceau de cette… chose ?

-Non. C'est dégueulasse. Je comprends même pas comment tu fais pour pas t'en rendre compte.

-J'ai couru tout le matin pour la recherche de mon correspondant, fit Antonio après avoir longuement réfléchi à sa phrase, c'est normal que je suis affamé.

-Évidemment… »

Lovino avait faim, c'était certain, mais il ne toucherait même pas à sa fourchette. Antonio ne tenta pas de la convaincre, peut-être que ce garçon avait d'autres raison de ne pas manger, et il ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui donner des ordres de bienêtre !

Leur repas terminé, Lovino se rendit à son casier pour récupérer ses affaires de sport. Antonio avait suivi, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix. Si seulement sa mère savait ce que c'était d'être correspondant, jamais elle ne l'aurait envoyé ici ! Sa vie pendant les six prochains mois se résumerait à : suivre, écouter parler, suivre les cours, écouter parler, chercher, chercher encore, se taire par manque de vocabulaire, et enfin, suivre et écouter parler ! Il était coincé dans une boucle infernale.

Alors que, distraitement, le jeune Italien ouvrait son casier, Antonio remarqua les photos exposées sur l'arrière de la porte. Elles montraient quatre personnes très clairement de la même famille, quatre hommes qui avaient l'air de passer du bon temps. Antonio reconnut difficilement Lovino sur cette image, il était bien plus jeune et presque indiscernable de ses frères. Jetant un coup d'œil au Lovino actuel, les différences lui apparaissaient exagérément visibles.

Par rapport aux deux plus jeunes hommes, Lovino avait les cheveux très foncés. Ses yeux étaient vert olive, très similaires à ceux du plus jeune, que Lovino avait nommé Marcello, se rappela Antonio. En comparant les trois enfants, on voyait que les mèches partaient chacune dans une direction précise. Celle de Marcello, légèrement rousse, vers la droite, celle de Lovino, vers la gauche, et celle de Feliciano était scindée en deux et bifurquait dans les deux sens.

Le grand-père des trois avait une tignasse similaire à Antonio pour le coup. Des boucles qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui semblaient dures à mater. Comme remarqué plus tôt, Marcello avait une chevelure qui tirait vers le roux, et il était peut-être le moins ressemblant au grand-père, contrairement à Feliciano qui terminerait comme cet homme dans une quarantaine d'années. Lovino, pas tellement. Il était dans un entredeux typique pour cette sorte de famille.

C'était adorable comme photo de décoration. Peu importe ce qu'avait dit plus tôt l'ainé de la fratrie italienne, il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser sur cette photo, un bras autour de l'épaule de Feliciano et un autre qui, par derrière, touchait la joue du grand-père.

« T'as dit que t'avais rien pour te changer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Antonio releva la tête et opina.

« Alors prends ça, fit Lovino en lui tendant un survêtement ample. Tout ce que j'ai pour toi sur moi, désolé. Normalement, c'est pour Feli, mais il s'en passera pour aujourd'hui.

-Ok... Merci ! »

Lovino tourna son regard sur son propre habillement sportif. Un justaucorps de tango qui s'arrêtait au début de la cuisse, sans manches et qui béait légèrement dans le haut du dos. Il se savait ridicule dans cette tenue, mais il avait, premio, la flemme d'en trouver un autre, et deuzio, assumé depuis longtemps. On avait arrêté de l'observer avec un rire moqueur imprimé sur la face mais ce nouvel élève allait le voir dans toute sa splendeur, et ce, dès le premier jour. Quelle gloire.

C'était cependant toujours mieux qu'un jogging. Oui, celui qu'il venait de donner à sa nouvelle connaissance, mais vu comme il se sapait dans la vie de tous les jours, il allait assurer avec ce survêt.

Alors qu'Antonio tentait de faire tenir son survêtement dans son sac, Lovino fermait son casier et commençait à appréhender sa conversation à venir avec Louise. Il ne se ferait pas frapper une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Enfin, cette semaine. Menacé, d'accord, mais pas frappé.

Une fois prêts, Lovino se plaça en tête et marcha jusqu'au gymnase, Antonio le suivant, tentant de lire tout ce qu'il voyait écrit en français, son visage s'illuminant à chaque mot compris qu'il enregistrait.

Ils quittèrent la zone réservée aux casiers et atteignirent le gymnase après avoir traversé une cour qui commençait à se remplir d'élèves libérés de cours certainement plus chiants qu'instructifs. Lovino marchait de plus en rapidement, écrasant les feuilles postautomnales sans se rendre compte de la distance qu'il créait entre lui et le correspondant de son frère qui s'en sentait un peu vexé. Aurait-il fait quelque chose qui aurait déplu à Lovino pour recevoir ce genre de traitement ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû insister ce midi. Il ne savait pas.

L'ambiance était tendue du côté d'Antonio, alors que Lovino, ignorant de ces tourments, restait concentré sur Louise. Louise, Louise, Louise... Qu'allait-il lui avouer ? La vérité accompagnée d'incroyables salamalecs ou un tissu de mensonges servi avec des fidèles simagrées ?

Il s'était peut-être déjà décidé la veille, mais ses doutes embrumaient ce en quoi il croyait, y compris sa capacité à convaincre.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par la voix masculine et plaignante d'Antonio qui courait derrière pour le rattraper.

« Un problème ? demanda innocemment Antonio. Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Antonio avait les yeux fixés sur lui et scrutait chaque cerne qu'il voyait.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé non plus, fit encore remarquer Antonio qui connaissait les risques qu'il encourait en se rendant en cours de sport aussi peu nourri.

-Parce que je mange pas la merde qu'on nous sert ici, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Mais, on va faire du sport _toda_ … veux dire, _toute_ , l'après-midi, c'est dangereux...

-Parce que tu t'y connais en sport toi maintenant ?

-Un peu, répondit-il en accentuant beaucoup trop sa phrase. Tu aurais dû manger plus. »

Lovino le méprisa simplement, il allait devoir requérir l'aide de toute sa psyché pour répondre agilement aux questions de Louise.

Cet exercice mental fut prouvé trop intensif lorsqu'il faillit dévier du chemin pour se cogner dans un tronc d'arbre.

Antonio l'attrapa par le bras au dernier moment et lui sourit en entendant ses excuses pour son inattention.

Finalement, Lovino aperçut la silhouette de son amie qui, au loin, faisait les cent pas et s'arrêtait aléatoirement pour taper du pied au sol. Elle releva la tête alors et quand elle comprit qui approchait, ses bras se croisèrent instinctivement autour de sa poitrine tandis que son dos se raidissait, se préparant à l'effroi qu'elle voulait insuffler en Lovino.

Néanmoins, elle afficha un sourire resplendissant et salua chaleureusement Antonio qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais elle n'allait pas violenter Lovino devant ce doux adonis.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ? fit-elle obséquieusement en faisant la révérence.

-Euh... Je m'appelle Antonio...

-C'est le corres de Feli, déclara Lovino en feignant un sourire. Il sera en cours avec nous jusqu'à ce soir.

-Ah, très bonne nouvelle ! J'espère que tu as prévenu ton frère de son arrivée.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça. »

La mauvaise foi dans leurs deux voix finit par agacer Louise qui attrapa l'avant-bras de Lovino et l'entraina au loin. Antonio ne bougea pas, mais Lovino le sentit un peu effrayé par ce comportement. Quelle impression il allait faire sur ce type, sérieusement...

« Écoute, j'ai appris ce que tu as fait, ce qu'Eliza a fait et je crois savoir ce que tu comptes faire alors je te donne ma lettre de démission.

-Hein ?

-Pour être sérieuse, je pense que nous allons devoir arrêter de nous voir pendant quelques temps.

-Ah, intéressant. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre de toi. Je reviendrai quand tu auras aidé ton frère, ou même quand tu auras besoin d'aide pour le secourir. Pas d'adieu ou d'aurevoir, on reste juste en... standby ? En attente ? Comme tu veux. Moi, je l'aiderai ton frère. Bisous Lovi ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Lovino haussa les épaules et soupira bruyamment, s'en retourna au correspondant de son frère et l'accompagna à l'intérieur du gymnase, jusqu'aux vestiaires, sans dire un mot. Finalement, toute l'argumentation qu'il s'était créée n'avait servi strictement à rien.

Les vestiaires masculins étaient occupés déjà par un seul éphèbe qui s'apprêtait justement à sortir. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il salua Lovino et sortit enfin, laissant les deux nouvelles connaissances seules dans cet espace clos.

Lovino ne s'attarda pas sur des discussions inutiles, retirant teeshirt et pantalon. Il allait pour retirer son caleçon, habitué à être seul dans ce vestiaire, avant de se souvenir de la présence d'Antonio. S'il avait pensé à mettre un slip court et serré, il aurait pu le garder et ignorer les frottements par la suite, mais un caleçon comme il le portait... Ce serait un supplice de le garder, une torture pure. Il se voyait déjà se tortiller étrangement pour calmer les brulures sur ses hanches et ses fesses dues aux mouvements prolongés et répétés qu'il aurait exécutés.

Non. Il n'allait pas s'infliger cela. Il allait assumer son propre corps, ne pas penser au regard d'un inconnu et enfiler ce justaucorps avec grâce et agilité. Sans aucun faux-pas. Il n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche, la peur d'émettre un son dérangeant pour eux deux. Il déplia d'abord son habillement sportif, le plaça sur le banc à sa gauche et descendit son sous-vêtement négligemment. Il dégagea ses pieds des jambes du caleçon et le fit valdinguer au loin. Il attrapa ensuite son léotard par le haut et l'enfila entièrement, se surprenant lui-même par son habileté.

Il allait pour remonter la fermeture éclair dorsale, mais préféra se tourner vers Antonio qui avait enfilé déjà le short gris sale. Il lui demanda de remonter la fermeture pour lui et le remercia une fois le processus terminé. Bon, il était changé et avait réussi à se contrôler. Incroyable. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, mais rien de vraiment remarquable. Il sentait néanmoins son acuité visuelle et globalement cognitive diminuer, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la gêne dont il se remettait à peine.

Il attendit qu'Antonio eut également terminé pour quitter les lieux. Il tourna la poignée et se dirigea sans attendre en direction du local à équipement sportif où son professeur passait le plus clair de son temps. C'était, comme la majorité de la classe, une femme. Pas que ce soit un reproche, il trouvait ce professeur extrêmement compétent, ses capacités de pédagogues n'étaient plus à prouver. Elle enseignait avec précision et était d'une intelligence fine. Le genre à faire de l'humour au bon moment et avec délicatesse. Elle était douée d'une parole qui méritait les plus grands prix littéraires qui soient, sa sagesse semblait infinie.

Lovino n'était pas vraiment doué avec les mots. Il s'emmêlait dans ses explications, préférait le silence et les sous-entendus que la véritable parole, celle qui charme et ensorcèle. Il s'essayait aux mots pendant ces cours de danse, en observant ce professeur qu'il admire tant. Ses descriptions lui venaient de longs moments d'ennui pendant lesquels son esprit divaguait jusqu'à cette femme qui refaisait alors surface, alors qu'il la sentait sombrer dès qu'il sortait du gymnase. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce sentiment, et cela lui prenait seulement en la voyant. Il était certain que ce n'était pas de l'amour, et encore moins l'Amour. Les amours, elles étaient dangereuses, surtout lorsque la relation était avec un professeur.

Il remarquait pendant ses leçons les sourires qu'elle lançait pour encourager, réconforter ou même parfois insulter. Elle avait le contact social, celui qui permet aux gens de s'ouvrir et d'apprécier la vie. C'était peut-être cela que Lovino admirait. Ce don à parler naturellement devant une assemblée. Il atteignit le local à équipement plus rapidement que prévu, peut-être avait-il sprinté, il ne saurait le dire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce professeur, cette enseignante, cette instructrice. Il avait appris qu'elle était férue de littérature, que sa fille était dans cette école et que celle-ci détestait la danse. Cela l'avait apparemment blessée, mais l'amatrice de bon mot qu'elle était se remonta le moral aisément en lisant quelque ouvrage avec une fin sirupeuse.

C'était peut-être la dénigrer de la décrire si facilement manipulée par les livres. Elle avait peut-être abouti à une réflexion savante en évitant les talwegs philosophiques et avait accepté les gouts de sa fille, quoique différant des siens ?

Lovino ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se tut.

Que venait-il lui dire ?

« Bonjour, Madame. Je voulais vous informer de la venue d'un… correspondant ? espagnol. C'est celui de mon frère, mais il participe à ce cours.

-Ravie de l'entendre. J'arrive dans une minute pour me présenter. »

Lovino ne savait pas trop quoi rétorquer. Il tourna les talons et retourna vers Antonio qui observait les différents ateliers possibles avec curiosité. Une moitié de classe était déjà prête. Lovino étant l'un des seuls hommes, ce fut donc une étrange sensation chez la gent féminine de voir sortir Antonio de ces vestiaires. Antonio était vraiment impressionnant. Il cultivait une musculature d'Apollon, et même vêtu d'un piètre survêtement il était attirant.

Lovino devait l'admettre, il le trouvait attirant. Il comprenait l'effet qu'il suscitait chez ces jeunes femmes, qui, comme eux tous, étaient encore manipulées par leurs hormones. On lui jetait des coups d'œil peu discret, Lovino se sentait forcé d'observer le troupeau de rapaces qui s'apprête à sauter sur l'animal pour ne laisser que la carcasse. Il discernait à travers le tumulte des voix soliloqueuses qui fantasmaient sur son corps d'adonis.

La tête lui tournait. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et la chaleur ambiante n'aidait pas vraiment. Bien que presque nu, il sentait déjà arriver l'effort du cours et ses muscles se ramollissaient rien qu'à l'idée.

Il ne voyait pas très net, et commençait à manquer de boucs-émissaires. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait causer tous ces maux ?

Les minutes passaient comme des heures, et simultanément, tout allait très vite. Il ne savait pas quoi penser lorsqu'il sentait son corps se mouvoir alors que leur professeur leur demandait de s'échauffer. Il avait perdu toute trace d'Antonio, qu'il ne se souvint même pas s'être présenté au professeur. Son esprit était tellement enténébré que même les sons finirent par disparaitre. Il s'arrêta alors de bouger et regarda autour de lui. Du noir.

Antonio ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il vit la gentille fille de tout à l'heure accourir aux côtés de Lovino pour voir quel était son problème. Elle avait dit s'appeler… Louise, s'il se souvenait bien. Antonio aussi accourut, mais pas aussi prestement. _La profesora_ paniquait légèrement et demanda ce qu'il aurait pu bien se produire pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Il se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, victime d'un voile noir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Antonio expliqua, avec ses mots – donc difficilement –, au professeur qu'il n'avait que très peu mangé depuis qu'il était arrivé, donc c'était à prévoir.

Le professeur ordonna à l'une de ses élèves de courir chercher de quoi manger, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être. Elle revint avec un barre chocolatée trouvée sur le bureau professoral et une boite de carrés de sucre à moitié utilisée, certainement pour le café. Antonio se sentait impuissant face à la panique générale, mais cette _profesora_ était visiblement qualifiée pour la situation.

Elle n'attendit même pas le réveil complet du pauvre Italien pour prévenir sa famille. Elle appela _Nonno_ sur son téléphone privé qu'elle possédait à cause d'un problème similaire déjà survenu il y a quelques mois. Antonio comprit qu'elle avait déjà expliqué à Lovino de faire attention à sa nutrition et de mieux prendre soin de lui, mais ses conseils furent apparemment vains.

L'appel à _Nonno_ fut rapide, Antonio n'en comprit pas un mot, mais les problèmes étaient apparemment réglés. Il ne pouvait se vanter seulement d'avoir entendu le nom de Louise être prononcé c'était un exploit. Il comprit surtout que tout le monde, peu importe s'ils étaient de la famille ou pas, nommait ce grand-père Nonno. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un titre officiel qui impose le respect dans le fond, mais dans le forme, c'était comme si la vie de cet homme se résumait à sa grand-paternité. Il devait certainement avoir plus de qualités que d'avoir engendré un enfant en ayant engendré d'autres.

Lovino reprenait connaissance lentement mais surement, assis sur un banc accolé au seul tableau blanc, possiblement réservé aux explications chorégraphiques et acrobatiques. Louise était à ses côtés comme une mère au chevet de son enfant malade, lui caressant le dos avec bienveillance.

La tension de la situation s'était dissipée. Antonio n'avait pas tout suivi, et il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il s'était réellement inquiété tant l'évènement cessa aussi vite qu'il survint. Il regardait les danseuses autour de lui, certaines se mordillant les ongles de stress, d'autres attendaient les ordres du professeur. Lorsqu'Antonio détourna les yeux des danseuses, il vit Louise soutenir Lovino par le bras et le mener à l'extérieur. Elle demanda une autorisation au professeur qui hésita quelques instants, avant de soupirer longuement et profondément, un « oui » arraché des lèvres.

Antonio ne comptait pas être abandonné, alors il rejoignit Louise et prit Lovino par l'autre bras, l'empêchant de tituber et de s'étaler par terre. Avant de pousser la porte de sortie principale du gymnase, Louise demanda à Antonio de patienter et de « veiller sur Lovi », de ce qu'il comprit. Il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser seul, mais le rappel était apprécié.

Antonio tenta de faire parler Lovino, mais ses sens étaient visiblement obscurcis, tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où venait le son de sa voix. Il n'insista pas, mais rassura l'Italien que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien. Qu'on allait certainement le ramener chez lui, vu l'état de la situation. C'était effectivement réconfortant, car la fatigue éprouvée et le manque de nourriture fit s'endormir Lovino contre Antonio qui n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Lorsque Louise revint avec son sac de cours et ses vêtements, elle lui enfila le pantalon par-dessus le justaucorps, tant pis pour les boursoufflures éventuellement générées par les frottements. Ne trouvant pas nécessaire de lui mettre un teeshirt, Louise rangea les affaires et regarda ensuite Antonio en s'excusant.

« Je suis navrée que tu rencontres Lovi ainsi. Il n'est pas toujours aussi… désagréable, ou faible d'ailleurs. Il est dans un moment difficile.

-Je comprends, rétorqua Antonio. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

-Merci de le prendre comme ça. Tu voudrais pas… m'aider à le porter ?

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris.

-Le porter. Jusqu'à la voiture de _Nonno_. »

Louise mima l'action pour faciliter la compréhension. Antonio, embarrassé de ne pas avoir compris une phrase aussi simple, s'excusa, et souleva Lovino à sa seule force. Louise n'eut pas besoin de l'assister tellement il semblait soulever un léger poids. Antonio le voyait effectivement ainsi, l'Italien n'était pas si lourd que ça. Il finirait par fatiguer vers la fin, mais ce serait compréhensible.

Louise et lui marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école. L'infirmière de l'établissement accourait justement, mais au moment même où elle allait donner l'ordre de laisser ce garçon à l'infirmerie, la voix de _Nonno_ tonna et, tonitruant, il annonça qu'il « ramenait son petit-fils chez lui que cela lui plaise ou non ».

Antonio observa l'infirmière, une femme dodue qui zyeuta _Nonno_ avec un mélange d'envie et de timidité. _Nonno_ installa une sorte de quiétude en la charmant grâce à quelques vers, mais disposa dès que les trois étudiants étaient dans la voiture.

Louise avait insisté pour s'assoir à l'arrière avec Lovino, alors Antonio ne l'avait pas contredite. Derrière son sourire félin se cachait, d'après les théories d'Antonio, une femme autoritaire à la limite du despotisme. Si c'était un compliment, il ne saurait le dire.

 _Nonno_ , avant de mettre la clé sur le contact, regarda ses passagers, et démarra le moteur. Antonio ne manqua pas de remarquer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de _Nonno_. Il tenta de rassurer Antonio, peut-être de se rassurer lui-même, en lui clignant de l'œil furtivement. Le trajet fut tendu pour _Nonno_ qui regardait beaucoup plus le rétroviseur intérieur que la route elle-même, de peur de voir Lovino tourner de l'œil derechef. Louise prenait grand soin à le caresser, frôlant toutes les parties nues de sa peau pour sentir chaque montée de température, chaque tremblement, chaque frissonnement qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait été réveillée par la course et les idées assez claires pour lui demander d'arrêter, mais il retomba vite dans le mutisme, perdant trop d'énergie rien qu'à garder les yeux ouverts.

Antonio vit les muscles du visage de Louise se détendre soudainement au son de sa voix, qui la suppliait d'arrêter ces caresses. Elle déplia les jambes et soupira profondément. Elle semblait guérie d'un mal psychologique important. Il se demandait quelle était la relation entre ces deux-là. N'étaient-ils vraiment qu'amis ? Ils ne se sont jamais présentés comme tels, mais ils ne se sont jamais dits ensemble non plus. Peut-être Antonio oserait-il demander, plus tard dans la journée.

Il comprit qu'ils arrivèrent lorsque _Nonno_ décéléra et tourna pour entrer dans un garage. Le sien, visiblement. Il arrêta le moteur à peine garé et se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa porte, se précipitant à celle de Lovino pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Antonio et Louise suivaient, emportés par la panique de _Nonno_ , et atterrirent dans la chambre désordonnée de Lovino.

Louise la connaissait, elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois. Ce fut évident dès qu'elle entreprit de ranger un minimum pour éviter de donner une trop mauvaise image de l'Italien, songea Antonio.

Il s'en fichait pas mal de l'état de sa chambre, mais il rejoignit tout de même la brunette dans le rangement de la chambre. Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment mieux à faire. Ce fut superficiel par rapport au capharnaüm de la chambre, mais on pouvait au moins marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans des vêtements dont on ne savait même pas s'ils étaient propres ou utilisés déjà deux fois.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre, ils découvrirent _Nonno_ qui s'agitait dans la cuisine. Il semblait légèrement plus calme que dans la voiture, mais quelque chose le tourmentait naturellement.

« Louise, je dois absol…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste ici. Je veille sur Lovi, qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide ou d'irréfléchi et je lui fais manger, je sais pas moi, du chocolat ? D'ailleurs, voici Antonio, le correspondant étranger espagnol de Feliciano qui participait au même cours que moi et Lovino. »

 _Nonno_ eut une grimace étrange, entredeux entre agacement et rire jaune.

« Merci Louise, reprit-il avec un sourire cette fois-ci chaleureux. Antonio, navré de te recevoir ainsi. Je te promets en excuse un festin ce soir. »

Le vieil homme – à ne pas répéter à l'oral – quitta la demeure et s'en retourna au garage où il fit à nouveau gronder le moteur. Antonio se demanda pourquoi il s'était garé là-bas alors qu'il repartait ensuite, mais il mit cette ânerie au compte de l'adrénaline.

Le ronronnement lointain du moteur tonna anormalement fort dans la maison. Peut-être Antonio était-il également fatigué, songea-t-il. Il eut une journée forte en émotions, il souffrait peut-être d'une hypersensibilité temporaire.

Louise laissa Antonio seul quelques secondes pour vérifier l'état de Lovino qui s'était finalement endormi, et revint voir sa nouvelle connaissance.

« Bah dis donc, Lovino sait toujours faire mauvaise impression, mais il y est allé fort ce coup-ci.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Antonio, insistant sur l'inversion sujet-verbe de sa phrase.

-Il est pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, continua Louise en articulant clairement. Il a quelques problèmes… relationnels, je suppose, avec son frère. S'il te plait, de tout ce que tu entends sur lui, ne retiens pas ce qui est dit sur son frère. Si tu veux mon avis, il est malade mental, littéralement. Il nourrit une jalousie dévorante envers son frère, alors il médit souvent sur lui. S'il lui arrive de t'insulter, ne le prends pas personnellement. Vraiment. Il est le seul ici "comme ça", insista-t-elle grâce à des mimes de guillemets. Il se calmera. Je te préviens pour t'éviter une mauvaise surprise. »

De cette longue phrase Antonio ne comprit que les principaux éléments, mais il s'en contenta, vraiment trop fatigué. Il réfléchissait tellement en français qu'il s'imaginait l'orthographe des mots et toutes ces lettres superflues à ses yeux. On lui avait un jour expliqué la raison de leur existence, mais cela ne faisait qu'intensifier son mal de tête.

« Il est d'ailleurs souvent très gentil, sortit brusquement Louise, quelque peu perdue dans sa mémoire. Il est plutôt silencieux, mais il est drôle et intelligent ! Il n'a juste pas assez confiance en lui, peu importe combien on lui répète. C'est malheureux, non ?

-Vraiment ? Il ne va pas bien ?

-Il considère son frère comme une version améliorée de lui-même. Physiquement et moralement. C'est triste d'avoir un frère qu'on déteste. Il l'aura pour la vie, il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Ah bref, désolé. Tu veux le téléphone pour prévenir tes parents de ton arrivée ?

-Hein ? Non, merci.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas les avertir ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je… D'accord. Je ne vais pas te forcer la main. Ah, t'as pas dû comprendre ça.

-Non.

-Désolée. »

Antonio se voyait déjà raconter ce séjour à sa mère. Un petit Italien nerveux qui agresse quiconque il trouve. Il lui sembla plutôt sympathique pendant la matinée. Certes renfermé, mais ce n'était pas un défaut ou un obstacle à la gentillesse.

Louise le fit venir à la cuisine. Tandis qu'elle allumait le gaz et préparait les ingrédients, Antonio l'écoutait parler de sa vie personnelle. Il aimait bien l'écouter parler.

Elle racontait sa vie avec ses frères. Elle en avait apparemment deux, un petit et un grand. Le petit était, selon elle, agréable et plutôt mesquin. Du genre à faire des bêtises et à blâmer les autres, profitant de sa jeunesse pour embêter son grand frère et sa grande sœur. Il était très intelligent et était très bon commerçant. Son grand frère était froid au premier regard, mais il était très romantique et poétique, appréciant les fleurs et les tableaux. Elle mentionna que son défaut principal était son avarice, qu'elle avait du mal à lui soutirer de l'argent rien que pour le logis.

Antonio riait en entendant les anecdotes qu'elle racontait de bon cœur.

« J'ai rencontré Feli et Lovi grâce à mon grand frère. Il marchandait avec _Nonno_ , et je l'avais suivi. Alors j'ai joué avec Lovino, je devais avoir six ans, lui cinq. Il était déjà… comme ça. Petit, irascible et hargneux. Il m'offrait des fleurs et me faisait des bisous. Une amourette d'enfance, tu vois. C'était tellement mignon quand j'y repense. Si je lui rappelais cela aujourd'hui, il rougirait tellement qu'il en mourrait. Je dois avoir des photos de cela, je penserai à te les montrer. Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai… une frère. Une petite frère.

-Ah, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Paulo. Il est... spécial. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, il s'amusait m'embêter, tout le temps. C'était insupportable, il énervait tellement. Ma _mama_ ne lui disait jamais rien, alors je souffrais. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

-Ah, bah dis donc… Même aujourd'hui vos relations sont compliquées ?

-Plutôt, oui… Il ne m'aime pas vraiment et on se disputé souvent. C'est… _tóxico_?

-Toxique, corrigea Louise.

-Oui, toxique. Mais quand nous étions… plus jeunes, c'est ça, il était difficile qu'il marche, alors souvent il tombait lamentablement. Il est toujours maladroit aujourd'hui, il casse tout ce qu'il trouve.

-J'imagine bien la situation. Tu n'as qu'un frère donc ? »

Le confort qu'installait Louise déstressa Antonio rapidement. Il prit part joyeusement à la conversation, narrant, comme elle auparavant, des histoires de son enfance dans la campagne espagnole. Il aimait raconter qu'il vécut dans les champs, y jouant à cachecache ou montant sur les genoux de son père qui labourait la terre à l'aide de son tracteur.

Le sujet dériva jusqu'aux études. Antonio put alors raconter que lui et ses amis manigancèrent beaucoup rien que pour gâcher le calme et la monotonie de son école. Il décrocha tout de même son _instituto_ , qu'il présenta comme l'équivalent du baccalauréat. Il était bon élève, suivait plus qu'il ne manigançait, mais cela ne réduisait son implication dans les plans machiavéliques de ses amis.

Louise reprit le fil de la discussion, redirigeant ses paroles vers ses frères et ses propres études.

Elle était fière de ses frères, malgré leurs défauts. Elle adorait la cuisine qu'elle avait apparemment apprise grâce à des amis rencontrés dans un concours culinaire francophone. De ce qu'Antonio entendit, ses parents étaient divorcés. Son grand frère vécut avec son père dans la pauvreté engendrée par sa mère et son mépris des hommes. Elle appauvrit tellement son père qu'il en mourut, incapable de trouver un remède à sa maladie. Son grand frère dut alors s'en sortir seul, travaillant illégalement de-ci de-là, mais il était aujourd'hui la tête de la famille grâce à sa détermination. Son petit frère et elle-même vécurent avec sa mère, dans la richesse et le confort. La suffisance de son enfance ne l'avait jamais quittée, si bien qu'encore aujourd'hui, elle avouait avoir quelques « manières de riches », comme les appelait Lovino, qui pouvaient agacer, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour les supprimer.

S'interrompant quelques minutes pour s'atteler à la cuisine de ses gaufres, Antonio la voyait s'agiter, assis sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs bouclaient adorablement sur sa nuque. Ses boucles d'oreilles rondes ressemblaient aux cerises qui surplombent habituellement les plus grands desserts. On l'imaginait aisément avec des pendants d'oreilles, fraiche comme une rose. Ses yeux étaient comme deux mures qui balayaient le monde de beauté. Elle cuisinait des gaufres, et chaque grain de farine qui tombait sur elle se fondait sur sa peau laiteuse, clairsemée de pépins noirs sur les bras et dans le cou. Le sourire qu'elle arborait illuminait la cuisine d'une blancheur candide ses ongles vernis de violets rappelaient le raisin que l'on utilisait près de chez lui pour le vin. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe rouge tomate mouchetée de blanc, les plis du tissu embrassaient ses formes délicates. Elle avait les bras nus, tellement épilés qu'Antonio rosissait en voyant la peau rouge à certains endroits, comme si l'on avait renversé de la fraise sur sa peau. Une odeur de framboise se dégageait de ses jupes, la fragrance discrète de son parfum le rendait encore plus appréciable.

Antonio s'absenta longtemps derrière cette femme voluptueuse que l'on aimerait croquer, que ce soit du sens du dessin par son physique, ou du sens plus charnel dû au mélange d'odeurs qui émanaient de son corps comme une aura protectrice. Il l'observait de dos, mais la chaleur de son visage rayonnait dans chaque cellule de son corps, si bien qu'il se sentait lui-même sourire.

Il ferma les yeux et fut surpris par l'haleine mentholée qu'elle promenait, et il ne l'imaginait pas avant, mais sa bouche avait un gout de chocolat, et elle était tout aussi savoureuse que le chocolat mangé pour les occasions spéciales. Bientôt, Antonio ne sentit que le corps de l'autre, hypnotisé. Le parfum végétal qu'elle dégageait l'enivrait de bonheur, et puisque les mots lui manquaient bien avant que commence l'acte, ils n'échangèrent que le prénom de l'autre pendant une heure entière, avant de s'endormir, blottis l'un à l'autre, se délectant de la présence opposée.

* * *

 **Et oui, le troisième chapitre. Je tiens ma promesse d'un chapitre par mois minimum, j'en suis fier, c'est vrai... Alors, ce que je veux dire maintenant :**

 **la description physique de Louise est inspirée de celle de la Sarriette d'Émil Zola dans _Le Ventre de Paris_. Bon, je suis loin d'avoir son talent à Mimil, mais j'ai adoré ce passage descriptif alors j'ai simplement repris la principe. Il ne m'embêterait pas pour des droits d'auteur, mais je voulais le mentionner parce que la lecture de ce livre vaut largement le détour.**

 **Sinon, que dire ? Lovino a l'air de s'être calmé. Et Feliciano n'est pas apparu dans ce chapitre, que peut-il bien faire ?**

 **Et puis, Antonio et Louise viennent de coucher ensemble. Dès le premier soir de la première journée. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'temps d'niaiser.**


	4. Degradazione delle sentimenti

Lovino s'éveilla sans grande difficulté. Et ce ne fut qu'une impression. Qui dura exactement trois secondes six centièmes. Levé trop brusquement, il chancela, tentant de se rattraper au premier objet qu'il verrait, mais il s'écroula en arrière sur son lit sans avoir le temps de penser à quelque chose de préhensible.

Il était plutôt bien réveillé, mises à part les courbatures monstrueuses qui lui arrachaient le dos. Il ne pouvait dire s'il était affamé ou rassasié d'un festin gargantuesque. Il ne sentait pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose autre que ces courbatures qui accaparaient tous ses nerfs et concentraient la douleur dans son crâne. Il avait lu dans un livre que le cerveau comprimait les douleurs en lui, que le corps de l'Homme était bien trop petit pour ressentir telles passions, et qu'elles se rejoignaient pour former une tumeur que l'on n'extrait qu'après moult tentatives de relaxation.

Il ne se souvenait plus si l'auteur parlait de douleur physique ou morale, mais la description collait putain de bien avec son ressenti présent.

Il prit une grande inspiration, déterminé à soulever ce corps qui semblait peser le quintuple de son poids normal. Se rattrapant au bord de son bureau et y appuyant toute sa masse, il réussit à faire un pas. Sa jambe se paralysa une fois retombée au sol, traversée d'une sorte d'électricité qui le fit gémir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende dans de telles conditions, mais la douleur était insoutenable. Il dut couvrir sa bouche pour ne pas pousser un hurlement en trébuchant sur une chaussette solitaire, oubliée au sol. Le fracas que sa chute engendra n'obtint aucune réponse qui témoignerait d'une présence humaine dans la demeure.

Il chut sur les fesses qui atténuèrent la douleur provoquée, mais l'électrochoc qu'il reçut dans ses jambes endolories le fit basculer en arrière, alors se cogna-t-il l'occipital par terre avec une violence inouïe. Il ne retenait pas ses larmes, mais se mordait la main au sang pour éviter de crier ou de jurer par tous les mots qu'il connaissait.

Il resta figé au sol pendant une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles il reprenait confiance en lui, tandis que la douleur s'évanouissait dans l'air. Il osa, après plusieurs tentatives, plier un genou, puis l'autre, ensuite utiliser le rebord de son lit en tant qu'appui, et osa finalement se tenir debout sans tétaniser des mollets. La victoire sur ses maux fut complète lorsqu'il parvint à franchir la porte de sa chambre sans lutte interne. Il s'énerva bien contre son armoire qui « lui bloquait le chemin », mais c'était tout.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Cours de danse, chute, et le voilà ici. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, mais le temps qu'il a passé déconnecté du monde avait semblé une éternité. Pourtant, l'horloge qui tictaquait sur l'étagère du couloir indiquait clairement dix-huit heures. C'était bien étrange, mais le destin avait décidé de lui infliger une soirée avec sa famille en guise de punition pour son mauvais comportement envers son frère.

Il n'était que trop au courant qu'il était un monstre avec Feliciano, que le petit n'avait rien fait pour mériter tel traitement, mais rien qu'en imaginant son visage, il sentait la haine lui mordre les doigts et retourner ses entrailles. Elle s'agitait en lui comme un feu ardent, de ceux qui brulent éternellement en se nourrissant de chaque molécule d'oxygène qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Lui s'alimentait de tous les comportements de Feliciano, de ses mimiques, ses habitudes, sa façon de parler, de sa façon de faire glisser son crayon de papier sur sa feuille vierge, de sa voix, de ses yeux amande et pétillants de joie, de ses cheveux trop coiffés, trop rangés, des conseils qu'il fournissait à Marcello, du fayotage qu'il entretenait avec _Nonno_ … Tout était une raison de s'énerver.

Même les fautes d'orthographe de Feli lui étaient insupportables, pourtant, il en faisait autant, voire plus. L'italien n'avait pas cette complexité orthographique que se trimbalait lourdement le français. Il se souvenait des dictées qu'ils faisaient petits, dix ans environ. Ils avaient beau y mettre tout leur cœur, ils n'y parvenaient pas. Ils rentraient avec une copie gribouillée de rouge pour corriger l'absence d'une lettre, le doublement inutile de consonne ou même l'ajout pur et dur d'une lettre illégitime.

Puisqu'ils excellaient en toutes les matières sauf celle-ci, on remarquait les jours de réception de note de dictée à leurs mines déconfites et la frayeur qu'ils instauraient eux-mêmes en prévoyant la réaction de _Nonno_. Celui-ci s'énervait beaucoup au départ, les faisait travailler jusqu'à très tard, trop tard, pour corriger ce défaut, lui qui parlait aisément italien, espagnol, français et portugais. Il n'attendait pas autant d'eux, mais au moins de s'adapter à la langue qu'ils allaient parler pour la grande moitié de leurs vies.

Lovino n'entendait aucun bruit qui annoncerait la présence de quiconque. Si Feliciano était là, il serait soit en train de déblatérer des justifications sur sa sexualité à _Nonno_ au rez-de-chaussée, soit en train de pleurer dans sa chambre comme une gamine.

Dans les deux cas, il l'entendrait, alors Lovino commença à s'inquiéter de ce silence. Il était rare qu'il ait la maison seul à lui, et il ne trouvait que trop probable l'idée que sa famille l'ait abandonné alors qu'il souffrait. Après tout, méritait-il leur présence ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Marcello et se préparait à la réalité de l'abandon, mais fut si surpris que sa main se décrocha de la poignée comme si celle-ci pouvait transmettre la peste.

Il aurait peut-être préféré attraper la peste. Sa vision le répugna soudainement, si intensément que les fluctuations de ses entrailles excitées par la chaleur de sa haine, s'amplifièrent, ravalant son dégout en détournant le regard. Il ne garda la porte qu'entrouverte, pour ne pas être remarqué et pour lui-même comprendre la situation.

Étaient allongés sur le lit du benjamin le correspondant du puiné de Lovino et son amie d'enfance, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Des vêtements, évidemment pas ceux de Marcello, constellaient le sol moqueté de la chambrette. Les draps avaient volé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et le matelas n'était même plus encastré directement au-dessus des lattes métalliques.

Le dégout quitta rapidement la scène pour être remplacé par l'embarras. Louise n'avait-elle donc aucune gêne ? Était cet Antonio un libertin ? Comment pouvaient-ils coucher ensemble dès le tout premier soir ? C'était de toute évidence une décision réciproquement consentante. Et c'était peut-être le problème. Pas qu'un viol aurait été mieux, mais ça l'aurait libéré de l'idée que sa meilleure amie venait de coucher avec un inconnu et qu'un inconnu venait de coucher avec sa meilleure amie.

En quoi tout cela le regardait ?

Cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Mais depuis quand devait-il ne pas franchir les limites de la vie privée des autres ? Il ne s'est jamais imposé cette limite et ciel qu'il allait fourrer son nez là où il n'était pas attendu.

En attendant, cette information enregistrée, Lovino referma la porte et retourna à sa chambre, se recouchant dans son lit, une fatigue impromptue embrumant ses sens et sa raison. Il fut persuadé d'entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et enfin d'entendre des voix dans les couloirs, mais il ne parvint même plus à différencier le réel de son monde onirique.

Ledit microcosme onirique qui l'enveloppait se dissipa aussitôt que le brouhaha en fond sonore s'éleva, ponctué de rires et d'explosions de voix. Lovino tiqua, une boule d'anxiété se formant au creux de son ventre. Il possédait auparavant des tics qui apparaissaient en présence de sa famille, et il les avait réduits à néant en se rendant compte combien il avait l'air ridicule en retenant ces petites convulsions.

Lorsqu'il s'assit et se dirigea vers la porte, aucune douleur ne fut ressentie. Rien ne le démangeait et c'était suspect, certainement annonceur de souffrances futures. En fermant la porte de sa chambre, son habillement le frappa si fort qu'il en déglutit. Il était en pyjama, un teeshirt gris et un short à mi-jambe noir dont il ne s'était pas vêtu de plein gré. Il se demanda un instant qui l'avait changé, mais préféra ignorer le souci en reprenant sa course jusqu'à l'étage inférieur.

Le tumulte empêchait l'escalier craquelant d'être entendu des convives s'affairant à dévorer tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Lovino devrait se sentir mal de critiquer des gens dont il ne connaissait même pas encore l'identité, mais il n'est pas en position de se remettre en cause. Enfin, si. Mais il n'allait pas le faire. Conspuer de la sorte était trop « lui » pour s'en empêcher.

Il dépassa la porte du salon sans s'en rendre compte, mais l'arrêt subit des voix le ramena à la réalité. Il vit que sa famille, plus Louise et Antonio, s'affairaient à la table d'un repas

Sa vitesse de reconnaissance des visages était un peu longue, ralentie par une léthargie d'environ six heures, mais après vérification, Louise et Antonio étaient bien présents. Ainsi, la veille n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Le poids qu'il avait senti se retirer de ses épaules lui retomba dessus violemment, rendant sa respiration soudainement plus périlleuse. _Nonno_ , alarmé par l'inspiration difficile que prit Lovino, lâcha ses couverts intégralement, ne se préoccupant guère d'où ils atterriraient. Il faillit se jeter sur lui, Lovino le vit bien à son œil rieur, mais la gravité de son état sembla calmer ses ardeurs de grand-père attentionné. Il enlaça Lovino de deux bras protecteurs et, à un certain point, étouffants.

Sans en être au courant, Lovino rougit. Les étalages d'affection publiques étaient toujours interdits envers lui, mais il n'avait pas tellement la force de protester.

 _Nonno_ récitait quelque chose en italien, un poème avec des mots que Lovino ne connaissait même pas, mais il se contenta de rester statique. Lorsque l'étreinte de _Nonno_ diminua jusqu'à le laisser respirer un peu plus aisément, vinrent les reproches.

 _Nonno_ se mit à le gronder comme s'il était un enfant, lui répétant de ne plus jamais, ô grand jamais, négliger ses repas, qu'il s'assurerait lui-même qu'il mangerait correctement et que si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait privé de tout et jusqu'à forcé de venir à l'église. Qu'il serait même autorisé à prendre un repas à emporter de la maison. Qu'il devrait prendre au moins cinq kilos fermes avant de refaire du sport intensif. Qu'il petit-déjeunerait un peu plus mais pas trop pour être certain d'avoir faim le midi…

Une liste de règles à suivre, comme s'il avait répété ce protocole toute la sainte après-midi. Mais bon, c'était un signe d'amour. Enfin, Lovino était bien évidemment emmerdé par ces règles, mais il tentait de positiver. Pour une fois.

Après son interminable liste, _Nonno_ soupira et reprit Lovino dans ses bras.

« Tu as été vraiment stupide pour le coup. Plus jamais tu ne refais ça, c'est clair ? »

Lovino hocha la tête, entrant vraiment dans son rôle d'enfant grondé. Il baissa ensuite la tête pour voir quelle serait la réaction de _Nonno_. Ce dernier la lui fit relever et l'invita à table, tendant un bras vers les invités qui s'étaient tus tout le long, échangeant des regards furtifs, parfois gentiment moqueurs du côté de Louise.

Lovino les rejoignit alors à table, observant finalement les plats qui y étaient proposés. Des tagliatelles sans aucune présentation mais qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à leur odeur. Plus loin, du côté d'Antonio, des cannellonis, chose rarement cuisinée dans la demeure. Et enfin, au centre de la table, la nappe quelque peu tachée autour du plat, une paélia. _Nonno_ lui expliqua que la paélia était là pour s'assurer qu'Antonio mangerait quelque chose. Les deux autres, pour l'habituer à la cuisine italienne typique qu'on mangeait ici.

« Mais t'inquiète pas trop, en six mois, tu gouteras aussi des plats français. C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont moches, puent, ne sont pas bons, mais t'as pas le droit de le dire », plaisanta _Nonno_ , provoquant les rires de Louise qui était trop au courant de la situation.

Antonio avait souri. C'est toujours comme ça, il ne comprenait pas pleinement la langue, et analysait trop les phrases pour en comprendre l'humour et en rire. Lovino compatissait de ce côté, il lui fallut tellement de temps pour s'adapter au français.

Feliciano, dans tout ça, était d'un silence de mort. Lovino était certain que son côté de la table était plus froid. Principalement parce qu'il mangea très peu, donc tout semblait vide autour de lui, mais même son… aura était froide. Il s'imaginait facilement un halo noir, ou même un nuage d'orage au-dessus du corps de son puiné.

La petite tête brune de Marcello, à côté, était son opposé. Il riait et racontait des anecdotes inutiles, mais c'était comme ça les enfants. Alors on se forçait à rire, ou au moins sourire pour ne pas le vexer. Il n'était pas tellement un enfant, plus un préadolescent à ce stade, mais les effets de cet âge n'étaient que physiologiques, parce qu'il pensait, parlait et agissait toujours comme un enfant.

Cela n'inquiétait personne, il avait encore bien du temps pour grandir.

Antonio finit par remarquer le contraste entre Marcello et Feli. Celui-ci n'avait prononcé qu'une parole, et elle fut assez confuse, personne ne le souleva.

« Hé, euh… Ça va ? »

Ce fut apparemment la chose à ne pas dire, puisque Feli poussa sa chaise en arrière et marcha d'une façon indescriptible jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il grimpa deux par deux.

 _Nonno_ n'ajouta rien, ce qui stressa légèrement Antonio qui pensait avoir très mal agi. Cela se lisait sur son visage.

Lovino le vit presque se lever, mais il le fit avant, suivant les traces de son frère avec beaucoup plus de fermeté, bien qu'il fût dans un état quasi comateux pendant six heures.

 _Nonno_ ne le rattrapa toujours pas. Antonio se sentait mal et exprima ses excuses à _Nonno_ qui n'en fit rien, lui répondant uniquement d'un signe qui disait « laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute ».

Lovino monta les escaliers rapidement, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avec délicatesse, comme s'il ouvrait un trésor qui lui rapporterait richesse et bonheur.

Feliciano gisait en PLS sur son lit, tellement vidé d'énergie qu'il ne sanglotait pas. Même dans la pénombre du soir, Lovino apercevait ses cernes gigantissimes, ses yeux éteints et son corps mort.

Lovino parade jusqu'à son frère, s'asseyait sur son lit en évitant ses jambes.

« Quelle vie tu as, mon pauvre, fit Lovino en utilisant une énergie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Tu as l'air si malheureux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Oh, tu ne veux pas répondre ? C'est malheureux. Écoute bien cela : tu ne répètes rien de ce que je te dis. Tu ne dis même pas que je te parle. C'est clair, hein ? Bon, moi, j'ai un lit à déménager. Je suis si heureux de quitter cette chambre souillée par ta présence. Tu seras avec Antonio, mais attention hein, tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher. Gros porc. »

La dernière insulte prononcée, Feliciano ne put retenir un sanglot qui lui avait pris à la gorge. Et il se mit à trembler pathétiquement, enfouissant son visage dans ses draps pour éviter d'entendre la tirade toxique, vénéneuse et venimeuse de Lovino. Il était la vipère qui le mordait et l'empoisonnait, et Feliciano pouvait presque sentir les crocs se serrés encore plus forts dans sa gorge, suivant le fil des insultes que cette langue proférait.

Lovino reprit son calme et se dirigea vers sa couche. Il défit les draps, les changea par d'autres et remplaça son oreiller et sa couverture par ceux de rechanges qui étaient gardés _au cas où_. Lovino espérait ne jamais voir ce cas où. Il vida son bureau et son armoire, et cela lui prit dix minutes au minimum. Feliciano semblait inconscient, peut-être déjà endormi, sur son lit, même s'il semblait plutôt mort.

Lovino prit finalement sa couverture et son propre oreiller et redescendit nonchalamment les escaliers, criant alors à _Nonno_ :

 _«_ Nonno _, dove se trova il... divano letto? Il clic-clac?_

 _-Uh... Nel seggiorno, sciocco! »_

Bon, il n'avait pas l'air stupide, là maintenant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question, certainement pour attirer l'attention. Mais l'attention de qui ? Louise se dépêchait de finir son repas alors qu'Antonio était occupé au téléphone avec sa famille assurément.

Lovino se rendit donc au salon, où il installa son lit pour la prochaine demi-année à venir. C'était, certes, moins confortable qu'un véritable lit, mais il n'aurait plus à subir les gémissements de Feliciano. Il aimait inspirer le malheur en son frère mais le voir dépérir sur place n'était pas une vue agréable. Le panorama du salon était plus à son gout, bien que ce salon manquât de beaucoup de pudeur. On faisait l'exposition de toute la vie de la famille sur tous les murs de la baraque. Lovino avait expressément demander le retrait des photos humiliantes le concernant, comme celle où il tombe théâtralement de son lit alors qu'il apprenait à marcher. Ou encore celle où il faisait partie des chœurs de l'église avec Feliciano et qu'ils portaient ces ridicules tenues blanches.

Ou encore une où, le visage paniqué, il referme la porte de sa chambre après y avoir fait une bêtise.

Ce n'étaient pas des photos fondamentalement malintentionnées. D'après _Nonno_ , elles installaient un cadre convivial, même si Lovino appelait ça « le souvenir de tes erreurs passées ». Sur deux photos seulement se trouvent Feliciano et Lovino en même temps. Sur la première, Feli est enveloppé de draps blancs, suçant son pouce, alors que Lovino, habillé avec une salopette dont la couleur était indiscernable sur la photo sépia, le tenait dans ses bras maladroitement. Il avait la tête levée vers l'objectif et le regardait, confus. Quelle était cette chose qu'il tenait et pourquoi était-il pris en photo avec ?

L'autre et unique photo est celle des quatre membres de la famille. Celle qu'il avait accroché dans son casier. Enfin, celle que Feli avait accrochée pour décorer son casier. Il ne l'avait pas retirée. Aucune idée pourquoi.

Il n'y avait pas de photos de leurs parents ou de leur Nonna. Ni, Lovi, ni Feli, ni Marcello ne les ont connus. Leur Nonna est morte peu avant la naissance de Feliciano, Lovino n'en avait aucun souvenir. Leurs parents furent inexistants dans leurs vies. Ils sont aujourd'hui morts. Feliciano eut un jour la sotte idée de demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de parents. C'était une question légitime pour un enfant qui voyait des mamans et des papas venir chercher leurs progénitures à la sortie de l'école. Lui n'avait que son _Nonno_. Ce n'était pas mal, mais pourquoi eux étaient-ils différents ?

L'explication que _Nonno_ répétait toujours, même aujourd'hui, était que leurs parents ne les méritaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas dignes d'avoir de si mignons petits garçons, disait-il comme s'il citait quelqu'un.

Lovino s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de manque envers quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ses parents, il s'en contrecarrait. _Nonno_ était déjà bien suffisant, il ne supporterait pas quelqu'un comme lui fois deux.

Une fois la préparation de son lit terminée, il fit la bise à Louise qui partait _enfin_. Pas qu'elle était énervante mais dieu qu'elle savait comment se faire inviter. _Nonno_ aussi était fort à cela, par ailleurs.

Par la suite, Lovino reçut pour ordre de _Nonno_ de guider Antonio à son lit, alors Lovino obéit sagement. _Nonno_ mentionna également son deuxième petit-fils : « garde son cas un peu vague ». Bon, c'était faisable. Il s'assurerait qu'Antonio se rangerait à sa cause.

 _Nonno_ l'informa que le connard était au téléphone avec sa famille au premier. Lovino remonta alors les escaliers, agacé par ces allers-retours incessants, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain d'où provenait sa voix. Il faisait les cent pas, cela s'entendait à sa voix qui s'éloignait et se rapprochait par alternance. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs clairement audible, et Lovino ne put s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes.

Il avait fait quatre ans d'espagnol approximatif, et il remercia le ciel de comprendre la discussion qu'il était en train d'espionner.

« Maman, je… Je suis désolé, je ferai de mon mieux, promis. Je te promets que je ne le referai plus. Plus jamais. Quoi ? Mais, je pensais que… Paulo ! Arrête de m'insulter. T'es con toi aussi, si jamais tu redis ça, tu te prends ma main dans la gueule. Petit con, heureusement que je me suis cassé, j'espère que tu crèveras seul dans ton coin ! Comment ça, mieux que moi ? Je… Ah… »

Son téléphone émit un bip sonore qui alerta Lovino. La poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Lovino s'était préalablement adossé au mur en sifflotant pour lui, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il profita du blanc bref qui s'installa pour remercier les cieux des maigres différences linguistiques entre l'espagnol et l'italien, cela avait grandement simplifié sa compréhension de cette petite dispute.

« Ta chambre est prête, je te la montre, dit-il alors. Viens.

-Oui. Désolé si j'ai fait trop de bruit dans la toilette.

-Hein ? Rien entendu.

-Ah, bien.

-Bon, écoute, tu dors dans la même chambre que Feli qui, en ce moment, ne va pas forcément très bien. Désolé que ça tombe sur toi. Dans tous les cas, laisse-le plutôt tranquille. Il est naturellement con, alors il a besoin d'un peu de solitude. »

Antonio fronça les sourcils à cette description péjorative de Feliciano. Lovino se moquait beaucoup de Feli et cela semblait l'interpeler. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, et cela se lisait sur sa phrase.

« Si jamais t'as un problème, je suis en bas. Fais comme chez toi, t'es chez toi. Demain, on est samedi, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit _Nonno_ , Feli te réveillera. Le code de la wifi est sur ton bureau et si tu as faim malgré ce que tu viens d'engloutir, sers-toi dans la cuisine. Voilà. Bonne nuit. »

Lovino voulait faire remarquer qu'il était bien plus libre qu'eux dans cette maison. _Nonno_ voulait certainement se faire bien voir, parce qu'eux étaient interdis de quitter leurs couches vingt-deux heures trente passés.

Antonio répondit d'un ton plus faiblard, mais c'était juste parce qu'il essayait d'enregistrer ce que Lovino venait de déblatérer à vitesse maximale. Pas qu'il avait un train à prendre mais il sentait son lit férocement l'appeler. Il dévala donc les escaliers quatre à quatre, traversant la salle à manger et sauta sur son lit, décidément trop fatigué pour autre chose que rejoindre sa couche et dormir.

La nuit fut d'un calme olympien. Son sommeil fut parfois interrompu par Marcello qui se rendait aux toilettes (ce petit picolait beaucoup trop le soir), mais ce fut globalement reposant. Il se sentait bien mieux en ce moment. Feliciano semblait réduit à néant rien qu'à l'idée de bouger, Antonio était stupide, avait couché avec sa meilleure amie, mais il était plutôt sympathique, et _Nonno_ faisait enfin plus attention à lui, ne calculant même plus Feliciano. C'était si bon de vaincre. L'euphorie qu'il ressentait avait une origine obscure, car bien des choses avaient taché le tableau de sa journée, mais elles s'effacèrent devant son égo de mâle alpha regonflé.

Il se réveilla aux alentours de dix heures. Peut-être neuf heures et demie, il n'en savait rien et grand dieu que cela ne le préoccupait pas. Dès qu'il fut dans la cuisine, après dix minutes de préparation mentale à l'éveil de son corps, Antonio dévala les escaliers, comme si le bougre avait patienté jusqu'au réveil de quelqu'un pour daigner faire un pas plus loin que l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

C'était même certainement ce qu'il avait fait, et Lovino ne put s'empêcher de sourire méchamment en le voyant debout bêtement à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, fit-il timidement.

-Bonjour. Assieds-toi, reste pas debout comme ça. »

Il obéit promptement, et Lovino désespérait déjà pour ce type. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'être du genre timide ou réservé, bien au contraire, mais la barrière de la langue semblait énormément le handicaper. C'était désolant. Lovino s'en foutait pas mal, il n'était pas sa responsabilité, mais d'un autre côté, il compatissait avec ce sort ingrat qu'était celui de « correspondant ». À en faire froid dans le dos.

Lovino, plus par habitude que par esprit de contradiction, voulut déjeuner peu. Il n'avait sorti que deux croissants ridiculement riquiquis. Antonio semblait ne pas oser poser de questions, et cela arrangeait bien Lovino qui avait tout sauf envie de parler.

Finalement, _Nonno_ entra dans la cuisine et, à la vue de leur repas et de leurs faces, il s'alarma. S'attelant à la tâche de préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner, il finit par servir beaucoup trop Antonio qui dut prier qu'il arrêtât de le noyer de nourriture de la sorte. Lovino reçut le même traitement, savant pertinemment que _Nonno_ ne le laisserait pas quitter la table tant qu'il n'aurait pas avalé… sa part de gâteau au chocolat, son verre de jus d'orange, son bol de café, sa tartine beurrée et même recouverte de confiture et finalement, un verre de lait, éventuellement chocolaté pour « faire passer la chose ».

Écœurant comme expression, mais c'était ainsi. Lovino soupira devant le plateau qui lui donnait la nausée. Il se retint de lever les yeux vers Antonio dont il voyait les mains passer d'un aliment à l'autre en ne laissant que pépins ou croute derrière. Terrifiante vision des choses.

Lovino hasarda un regard vers _Nonno_ qui se préparait à quitter la maison pour un rendez-vous avec l'un de ses amis. Son grand-père lui lança un regard autoritaire qui disait « si jamais j'apprends que tu n'as pas mangé, je t'injecterai moi-même les aliments dans le corps ». Lovino le savait capable de telle chose, alors il prit sa part de gâteau et… abandonna. C'était dix fois trop.

 _Nonno_ partit et claqua la porte derrière lui, réveillant ainsi Marcello qui faillit tomber dans les escaliers tellement il était pressé de déguster toute la nourriture dont l'odeur avait embaumé les couloirs. Il était coiffé seulement d'un côté du crâne, le gauche pour être précis, et c'était bien ridicule. Lovino prévit de le préparer convenablement à cette journée, mais se découragea rapidement, abandonnant également l'idée de petit-déjeuner.

« Tiens, prends le mien.

-Tu manges pas ?

-Nan.

-Et _Nonno_ ?

-De quoi _Nonno_ ? En quoi ça le regarde ?

-Il a dit hier soir, pendant que tu dormais, que tu devais manger beaucoup plus, et que si tu nous demandais, on aurait pas le droit de prendre ta bouffe !

-Ah. Intéressant. Et tu vas laisser ça pourrir ici, donc ?

-Non, je vais appeler _Nonno_ et lui dire toute la vérité.

-Tu oserais ? Morveux.

-Tu dois manger plus Lovi, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais encore évanoui. »

La voix de Marcello devint triste d'un coup, et même ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu. Marcello releva la tête en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus les plus persuasifs.

Il convainquit Lovi en quelques secondes seulement, un petit record personnel et une défaite monumentale pour Lovino, mais… Il n'avait pas envie de se sentir aussi faible que l'après-midi de la veille. Ce fut vraiment comme s'il mourut d'inanition, alors il avala tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, avec, à la fin, une légère envie de tout régurgiter. Mais il n'allait pas vomir. Enfin, peut-être pas.

Le temps passa ensuite un peu plus vite : Lovino entreprit réellement de coiffer Marcello de la meilleure façon qui fût, répondit à ses questions futiles avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait même pas, lui dit qu'il faudra un jour qu'il aille au coiffeur, parce qu'il pouvait utiliser un élastique tellement ses cheveux étaient longs.

« Tu veux m'y emmener cette aprèm ?

-Euh… Si tu veux ?

-Alors on y va ! T'es content, hein, hein ?

-O… Ouais… »

C'était étrange d'avoir quelqu'un pour qui ses paroles étaient importantes. Finalement, c'était plutôt bon d'avoir un petit frère aussi jeune que Marcello, il aurait dû en profiter plus tôt pour assouvir ses passions de supériorité. Marcello et Lovino revinrent dans le salon et leur fut dit macabrement par Feliciano qu'il sortait en ville avec Antonio pour une visite guidée privée. Feliciano ne s'était pas nourri ce matin tandis que Marcello prévit de le faire devant la télévision plus tard, profitant de l'absence de _Nonno_ pour outrepasser les règles.

Le ton de la voix qu'utilisa Feli fut si déprimant que Marcello regarda Lovi avec les larmes aux yeux une fois la porte d'entrée fermée devant eux. Ce gamin était pire qu'un gamin. Il était aussi pleurnichard que l'autre, qu'est-ce que cela l'insupportait chez lui… Son côté ignare précédemment mentionné avait ses mauvais côtés…

« Pourquoi tu pleures toi encore ? demanda sarcastiquement Lovino en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le clic-clac sur lequel il avait passé la nuit. Je pensais que t'étais content que je t'emmène au coiffeur cette aprèm.

-Lovi… J'aime pas quand t'es méchant avec Feli…

-Moi, méchant ? et avec Feli ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'inventes dans ta p'tite tête ? Lovino ponctua sa phrase d'une pichenette sur le front de son frère. Je lui ai rien dit. Il sort avec Antonio, il l'aime peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Arrête de mentir, Feli m'a tout raconté et j'ai tout vu de toute façon. T'es pas gentil, et après il pleure jusqu'au sommeil ! C'est pour ça qu'il a parlé comme ça tout à l'heure. Avant il était pas comme ça. Il pleurait pas comme ça. Tu comprends ?

-Non.

-Je dis que t'es trop méchant avec lui. Arrête de le faire pleurer !

-Tu sais au moins pourquoi il pleure ? Pourquoi je lui parle comme ça ?

-Non… Mais je suis sûr que ça vaut pas ce que tu fais…

-Mais pour qui tu te prends, petit con ? T'as cru que tu arrangerais son cas en prenant sa défense ? Il t'a expliqué au moins ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non, mais…

-Pas de mais ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, et après tu parleras. Feliciano Vargas, ton frère ainé, mon frère cadet, le deuxième petit-fils de _Nonno_ , est tombé amoureux d'un _homme_. Or ce n'est pas possible ! Voilà son crime et voilà pourquoi il doit payer.

-Mais il t'a rien fait ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui le fait pleurer alors, hein ? Pourquoi pas _Nonno_ ? C'est lui qu'est censé être en colère, pas toi !

-Je m'inquiète pour son sort, c'est tout. S'il n'est pas rappelé à l'ordre, qui sait ce qu'il peut faire ? On ne sait même pas jusqu'où il est allé avec cet homme, imagine… ! Non, n'imagine pas en fait.

-Et c'est qui cet homme ? pensa Marcello à voix haute, s'asseyant à côté de Lovino et reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Euh, Ludwig, je crois qu'il s'appelle. J'ai pas l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Ludwig ? C'est pour ça qu'il vient plus à la maison ?

-O… Ouais, c'est ça. Interdit de séjour ici.

-… D'accord.

-Bon, tu as compris la situation et pourquoi c'est mal ? Pourquoi si tu fais la même chose, tu subiras le même traitement ?

-Chef oui, chef ! répliqua Marcello avec un faux sourire.

-Alors tu arrêtes de pleurer sur le sort de Feli ?

-Ok ! fit-il avec un entrain revigorant. Du coup, on regarde la télé ? »

Lovino répondit par un simple « si tu veux ». Il était assez fier de son discours envers son frère et contre son autre frère. Marcello avait beau être en cinquième, il avait vraiment la mentalité d'un enfant. À croire qu'il ne grandira jamais. Dans sa tête, bien sûr. Physiquement, il atteignait dangereusement la taille de Lovi et cela lui courait un peu sur le haricot.

Ainsi, il s'installa devant le téléviseur avec Marcello allongé contre lui. Celui-ci s'endormit peu de temps après le début du téléfilm ringard, alors Lovino s'ennuya rapidement. Marcello ronflait doucement, bavant un peu sur son épaule. Lovino se dégagea de sa présence, se leva, et se rassit finalement, se demandant quoi faire. Puis il se souvint, après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, qu'il avait un libertin à coincer et à humilier. Antonio ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. L'évènement ne l'avait pas blessé, mais il allait trouver des raisons à ce coup d'un soir autre que « en manque de baise ». Il devait y en avoir.

Il traversa le salon. Ce dernier était organisé comme ci : une pièce carrée, assez spacieuse, composée d'une télévision à écran plasma de taille moyenne, posée sur un meuble en bois qui était fixé en hauteur sur le mur opposé aux deux canapés. Ces deux canapés, l'un étant le clic-clac sur lequel résiderait Lovino, étaient noirs et en similicuir pour le premier. Entre ceux-ci et la télévision se trouvait une table basse transparente avec les pieds beiges, reposant sur un tapis blanc cassé. Le sol était effet bois, couleur au milieu entre le gris et le marron. Les murs étaient décorés de photos en tous genres, de dessin d'enfants ou même d'adultes et de cartes postales souvenirs de la région d'Italie d'où provenait la famille.

Du salon, grâce à un trou creusé dans le mur où se trouvaient les canapés, on pouvait voir la salle à manger, composée d'une simple table en bois avec environ six chaises autour d'elle, deux seuls meubles de rangements encadraient la pièce.

En sortant de la salle à manger, on atterrissait devant les escaliers qui débutaient juste après deux colonnes de marbre blanc imitant les colonnes des temples romains, juste pour le « style » d'après _Nonno_. Plus à gauche se trouvait la cuisine, et en face des escaliers, le sas, entouré de deux cagibis, qui menait à la sortie. Tout à droite, en traversant nécessairement la salle à manger, se trouvait la chambre de _Nonno_ qui était interdite d'accès à tout le monde, sauf à son utilisateur. Même les trois garçons ne savaient pas ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, mais ils avaient bien appris à ne jamais aller voir.

En montant les escaliers, ce que fit Lovino, on arrivait dans un couloir avec trois portes seulement. Celle tout au bout était la salle de bain, au-dessus de la cuisine. Un peu avant, à gauche, le cagibi qui servait de chambre à Marcello qui aimait l'étroitesse de l'endroit, disant que cela le rendait plus chaleureux pour lui-même. Et enfin, presque directement devant les escaliers béait une porte qui fermait habituellement la chambre de Feliciano et Lovino. C'est ici que se rendait Lovi, bien décidé à percer à jour l'invité de la famille.

La chambre était, du côté Feliciano, désordonnée, sale, puante et désagréable à la vue. En revanche, côté Antonio, le lit était délicatement fait, les draps sentaient délicieusement bon la lessive et les vêtements étaient ordonnés sur le bureau en fonction de leur utilisation prochaine. Lovino ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur ces bouts de tissus, mais remarqua néanmoins le nombre incroyable de chaussettes dépareillées ou simplement le manque de gout de chaque torchon.

Son regard dériva d'abord vers le bureau de Feliciano, sur lequel gisait inutilement son téléphone portable, allumé et toujours sans mot de passe, ordre de _Nonno_. Lovino le prit et glissa son doigt sur l'écran tactile qui disparut sur le côté. Le fond d'écran de verrouillage était un fond uni orangé, pas grand-chose de très intéressant. En revanche, le fond d'écran d'accueil montrait une photographie de paysage. Celui-ci était familier à Lovino, qui prit cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des champs qui s'étendaient autour de leur ancienne maison en Italie, celles dans laquelle ils se rendaient parfois, les étés où ils ne fuyaient pas la chaleur mais la préféraient même. Lovino revenait toujours avec une peau étonnamment très bronzée, sa peau beaucoup plus réceptive que celles de ses frères à la lumière du Soleil.

Lovino ouvrit l'application réservée aux photos prises et les fit défiler une par une, dans l'ordre chronologique, commençant par la plus ancienne.

Elle montrait une photo d'une photo, et cette mise en abime réduisait largement la qualité de la photo photographiée. C'était tout simplement une photo que _Nonno_ avait prise le premier jour suivant leur emménagement. Lovino et Feliciano étaient encore des enfants monolingues italianophones à l'époque, Marcello était loin d'être même prévu.

Passant à la photo suivante, elle montrait un évènement bien plus récent, mais tout aussi éloigné dans la mémoire de Lovino. Le neuvième anniversaire de Marcello auquel personne n'avait participé. Ses camarades avaient tous trouvé une excuse pour l'abandonner, alors Feliciano s'était mis en tête de lui remonter le moral.

Lovino avait détesté cette journée. Il s'était avoué depuis longtemps que ce n'était que de la jalousie pour ce cas-ci. Lovino n'a jamais pu inviter qui que ce soit pour des anniversaires. _Nonno_ lui refusait ou il n'avait simplement personne à accueillir. Et personne ne lui remontait le moral, alors que Feliciano avait remis le sourire aux lèvres de son puiné qui avait pleuré à grosses gouttes pendant vingt minutes toute la matinée.

Lovino ne put retenir une grimace de dégout, et passant plusieurs photos inintéressantes, il en trouva une qui captiva son attention. Elle ne montrait qu'une foule d'élèves se déplaçant dans les couloirs, comme le troupeau de bœufs qu'ils sont toujours. Une silhouette était encerclée en rouge, et Lovino reconnut rapidement Ludwig, de dos. Feliciano avait espionné cet imbécile ? Quelle étrange personne.

Toutes les photos suivantes montraient Feli et Ludwig ensemble, mais une seule fut vraiment insoutenable. Il aurait presque pu se taire par rapport aux photos où ils se regardent amoureusement, mais celle-ci était… obscène ? Feliciano était allongé sur un lit d'une chambre inconnue aux yeux de Lovino. Il était en sous-vêtements et avait une pose explicite. C'était forcément la chambre du sale schleu. Forcément !

Lovino allait pour chercher son propre téléphone, mais celui de Feli vibra avant qu'il ne puisse le relâcher. Un message s'afficha dans les notifications, message que Lovino ouvrit directement. Pas de nom de contact, juste un cœur rose suivi d'étincelles festives.

« Feliciano, où es-tu ? » écrivait le message.

Lovino remonta le fil de la discussion aussi loin qu'il put. Le chargement fut un peu long, mais les discussions apparurent alors, Lovino s'en régala la panse.

 _« Mon frère sait. Dsl Lu, il veu me tué j'en suis sur !_

 _-Calme-toi, n'avoue rien et blâme-moi plutôt._

 _-Mais… non ! Et de tout facon, je comprend pas. Il est pas sensé être aussi méchant !_

 _-Il est peut-être juste surpris. Laisse-lui du temps ?_

 _-Je suppose… J'espère que tu as raison. Je taime. a demain !_

 _-À demain. »_

 _« Tu me manque mais s'il te plait ne mapproche plu, je veu pas t'attiré d'ennuis ! Fo qu'on arrête… ok ? Mon frère répete que se n'est pas normale._ Nonno _aussi. C'est ma faute. Adieu. »_

Un encadré jaunâtre lisant « numéro bloqué » est affiché sous ce message. Aucune date ne n'apparait, mais encore plus bas se trouve un nouvel encadré, similaire au premier, annonçant le déblocage du numéro.

 _« Ludwig… Arrêtes de me parlé à l'école s'il te plait ! J'ai pas le droits !_

 _-Feli, arrête tout. J'ai un moyen pour pouvoir nous revoir._

 _-J'ai pas le droits, Ludwig ! Je peu pas désobéire, arrêtes !_

 _-Ton correspondant arrive dans une semaine, non ? Profite de la distraction pour venir._

 _-Je comprend pas._

 _-Il sera là vendredi, non ? Sors avec lui le samedi, laisse-le quelque part avec un moyen de rentrer, dis-lui que tu dois partir, et tu viens chez moi. Tu lui fais promettre de ne rien dire, ton frère n'en saura rien et tout ira bien._

 _-Tu me manque…_

 _-Justement. Reste impassible. Réagis comme tu le ferais si nous ne nous étions pas parlés depuis six mois. Si ton frère t'embête à nouveau, joue, fais l'acteur. Samedi prochain, 10h. Supprime ces messages dès que tu peux. »_

Et bien Feliciano avait encore oublié le plus important. Quel dommage qu'il soit si con. Lovino allait agir et immédiatement.

* * *

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Marcello est adorable, jeune, innocent, et ne sait pas grand-chose du monde duquel on essaie de le "protéger" !**

 **Les personnages parlent de plus en plus un français familier j'ai l'impression. Feliciano et Lovino sont bilingues mais parlent français "populaire" depuis six ou sept ans environ. Marcello, en revanche, est monolingue francophone. Il ne parle pas un mot d'italien et parfois il en est un peu attristé quand ses ainés et son grand-père le parlent devant lui !**

 **Les fautes de Feli dans ses messages à la fin sont peut-être un peu exagérées, mais il y a aussi une part d'abrégé volontaire ! Il n'est pas aussi analphabète.**

 **Et... Antonio a un problème avec son frère, Paulo (à prononcer comme vous le souhaitez, même si la prononciation française rend ce prénom un peu ridicule je trouve). Il lui a peut-être parlé de Louise avec qui il a déjà couché, et celui-ci s'est énervé. Qui sait ?**

 **Commentez, s'il vous plait, ça fait vraiment plaisir (même si ça met un peu la pression hihihi).**


	5. Neanch'io

Lovino enrageait, et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre fit certainement atteindre à son ire l'apothéose. Il n'avait jamais ressenti si fort sentiment, et il s'étonna soudainement de ne pas être mort d'une crise cardiaque tellement ses passions étaient envahissantes et affectaient tout son corps.

Il prit son propre téléphone, courut jusqu'à son manteau en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortit de l'une des poches le bout de papier sur lequel était noté le numéro de portable d'Antonio qu'il lui avait donné le matin de la veille.

Il appuya si fort sur les chiffres en composant le numéro que les couleurs de l'écran s'en modifiaient, l'écran lui-même menaçant de se casser.

Les téléphones des Vargas n'étaient pas des gadgets high-tech. _Nonno_ n'était pas forcément radin, mais il était le genre de parent à refuser un téléphone avant la majorité (oui, il l'avait réellement fait et oui ce fut une longue attente). Il ne comprend pas vraiment l'engouement pour les nouvelles technologies, agissant en tant que bon et typique grand-père italien qu'il était. Lovino aurait bien ri en pensant à l'accent de campagnard qu'il se trimbalait parfois mais ce n'était pas le moment du tout. Il allait saigner Feli.

Le téléphone bipa trois fois avant qu'on ne réponde enfin, Lovino crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'au décrochage.

« _Hola_.

-Antonio ! C'est Lovino, grogna celui-ci.

-Oh, bonjour Lovino !

-Ne me dis pas bonjour comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est Feli ?! ragea-t-il à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Feliciano est parti. Il dit qu'il a quelque chose urgent à faire, répondit calmement Antonio, un peu étonné de l'énervement de son interlocuteur.

-Et toi tu fais quoi ?! fit Lovino en insistant sur chaque mot, un zeste de déception ajouté à son ton.

-Je rentre. Il dit qu'il prendra de le temps.

-Et tu rentres comment, imbécile ?

-En bus.

-Tu connais les trajets de bus… ? s'étonna Lovino avec agacement.

-Bah non, mais Feliciano m'a dit. J'arrive dans dix minutes, c'est facile. _Ciao_! »

Il venait de lâcher un tchao. Quel… quel putain d'imbécile ! Sa connerie de beaugosse à la peau hâlée et certainement épilée le perdrait. Évidemment qu'il était con ! Il était stupide, idiot, attardé, abruti et inintelligent. Oui, inintelligent. Ça lui allait bien, tiens… Entre les remontrances qu'il élaborerait pour Feli, s'il avait le temps, il insulterait également Antonio pour avoir niqué sa meilleure amie juste après l'avoir rencontrée. Si seulement ces deux-là… partaient. Tout simplement, partaient.

Quoi que, une fugue ne mènerait à rien… Enfin, de son côté. Car il aurait sur la conscience le poids de l'absence de son frère, le sachant ailleurs en train de s'amuser. Il ne devait pas s'amuser. Et puis, _Nonno_ lui en voudrait certainement… Et il n'avait pas envie de ça.

Pour passer le temps entre deux menaces de mort réfléchie, Lovino fouilla dans les affaires d'Antonio. L'armoire qu'il avait préalablement vidée n'était pas encore utilisée, mais cela ne saurait tarder, vu les piles de vêtements qu'il trouva dans la valise rangée sous le lit. Les piles était un bien grand mot, vu que lesdits vêtements avaient été jetés avec négligence et rien n'était ordonné. Il ouvrit des poches, des pochettes, des compartiments étranges, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant, sauf dans l'un d'eux. Il se demanda une demi-seconde s'il devait continuer, mais ce qu'il trouva piqua sa curiosité.

L'un d'eux contenait en effet une lettre. Le papier était intact, comme si jamais touché, et la langue frappa Lovino instantanément. Elle était en italien et écrite à la main au stylo noir. Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts, s'assurant de ne pas la froisser ou de toucher l'encre qui pourrait éventuellement couler.

Elle n'était pas très longue, deux paragraphes environ et il ne saurait dire si elle appartenait au cadre privé ou officiel d'un coup d'œil. Alors il la lut, observant chaque mot avec attention. Elle commençait ainsi :

 _« Mon frère,_

 _je suis ravi de te savoir parti en France. Tu dois bien t'amuser, là-bas ? Dans une famille certainement adorable. Qui ne te mérite certainement pas, du coup._

 _Maman a insisté pour que j'écrive cette lettre, elle ne parle pas italien après tout. Elle veut te faire savoir tout ce qu'elle pense de toi en étant franche, parce que les mots couchés sur le papier sont plus faciles à clamer, mais pas tellement à assumer._

 _Elle te dit qu'elle ne veut plus te revoir. Repose un pied près de la maison, et Papa te courra après, fusil en main, pour s'assurer que tu partes. Elle a déjà retiré toutes les photos te concernant, tous tes albums ont été brulés, ta chambre est vidée et déjà réutilisée par un gamin du coin qui est beaucoup plus efficace que toi._

 _Elle hésite quand elle parle, et elle affirme que c'est parce que, malgré tout, tu restes son fils et c'est dur d'oublier un fils qu'on a élevé avec amour pour qu'il vous poignarde dans le dos par la suite. Tu nous a trahi et plus jamais nous ne voulons te revoir. Ne reprends pas contact avec nous, et si possible, change de nom. Pas que tu puisses perpétrer ton espèce de ton façon, mais notre réputation nous est importante._

 _N'utilise aucun prétexte, aucune excuse pour venir nous voir. Nous déménagerons dans peu de toute façon._

 _Nous avons fait croire aux voisins que tu étais mort, le village entier y a cru. Nous recevons chaque jour des condoléances que nous acceptons à contrecœur. Tu as été désinscrit de ton école, ils ne te chercheront pas si tu ne reviens pas. Les autorités te pensent parti pour vivre dans un autre pays._

 _Tes amis ont été mis au courant lorsqu'ils vinrent te rendre visite. Ils te pensent également morts et de toute façon, le temps que tu retrouves leurs numéros ou que tu reviennes, ils auront soit déménagé, soit ils t'auront oublié, alors à quoi bon ?_

 _Francis et Gilbert n'ont pas appelé, mais ils sont en France aussi. Réunis-toi donc avec ces idiots, vous allez bien ensemble._

 _C'est une lettre d'adieu, Antonio. Nous te haïssons plus que tout au monde. Papa a relu la lettre pour la corriger. Il n'a jamais relevé la tête en désapprobation._

 _Du plus profond de nos cœurs, ta famille, qui ne souhaite plus entendre de toi. »_

Lovino eut la nausée. Il se sentait mal pour plusieurs raisons : la première, autant de haine en un si petit message, la seconde, parce qu'il compatissait fortement. Son cauchemar serait d'être renié par sa famille, il n'imaginait pas la douleur qu'il ressentirait si cela arrivait…

Au dos de la lettre était collée une photo d'un jeune homme, portant de nombreuses similarités à Antonio, et celui-ci souriait amplement. En dessous, la légende indiquait « _hermanito_ ». Frérot ? _Fratellino_? C'était donc l'auteur de la lettre. Peut-être également était-ce la personne avec qu'il il se disputait au téléphone, cloitré dans la salle de bain, la veille.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Antonio aurait pu faire pour subir telle punition ?

Lovino porta une main à ses tempes pour tenter de calmer sa migraine grandissant. Il fut sorti de son état de choc par Marcello qui entra dans la pièce, une couverture autour de ses épaules.

« _Nonno_ n'aime pas qu'on fasse ça, tu salies ta couverture, va la rangez, grogna Lovino en posant la lettre sur le bureau d'Antonio en feignant l'impassibilité.

-Je suis pas sûr que t'aies le droit de fouiller dans les affaires de Toni non plus…

-Bordel de merde, gamin de mes couilles, de quoi tu te putain de mêles ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir demandé ton avis ! Et sérieusement ? Toni ? T'as pas trouvé plus à chier comme surnom ?

-… Lovi, j'ai faim.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens.

-Va cuisiner s'il te plait. Antonio vient d'appeler le fixe de la maison, il arrive. Je lui ai demandé, il a dit qu'il avait faim aussi.

-Je suis pas ton chef cuisto personnel.

-Mais je sais pas cuisiner, alors tu dois aller le faire ! En plus, _Nonno_ veut que tu manges plus…

-Oh. Intéressant. Tu m'appelles quand tes menaces seront efficaces, hein ? »

Marcello soupira. Il baissa les épaules et réfléchit quelques minutes, devant un Lovino qui s'impatientait au fil des secondes.

« Si tu vas pas cuisiner… commença Marcello en répétant cette phrase jusqu'à sa prochaine idée, je dis à Antonio que tu as fouillé dans ses affaires. Il est musclé, je suis sûr qu'il te bat ! Oh et je le dis aussi à _Nonno_. Je lui dis aussi que t'as pas mangé ce matin et que tu harcèles Feliciano comme si c'était un prisonnier qui a tué quelqu'un.

-Tu parles encore de ça ?

-J'ai réfléchi sur la question en dormant tout à l'heure…

-Tu veux dire que t'en as rêvé… ?

-Oui, et je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'embêter Feli.

-Oh merde. Écoute, on fait un marché, connard. Je vais cuisiner, mais en échange tu ne dis rien ni à Antonio, ni à _Nonno_. D'accord ?

-Promis ! »

Lovino donna un coup d'œil à la chambre et la remit dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvée, s'assurant de remettre la lettre dans son compartiment réservé. C'était bien étrange, il devait trouver un moyen de questionner Antonio, mais comment ?

Il devrait peut-être faire semblant de sympathiser. Après tout, il l'avait trouvé plutôt sympa les… dix premières minutes de leur première rencontre…

S'il se souvenait de ce bref Antonio, il pourrait lui soutirer des informations, ce qui s'avèrerait utile pour le punir d'avoir baisé avec Louise. Ouais. Fais donc ça, Lovi. Enfin, il jeta un coup d'œil à Marcello qui attendait patiemment à la porte, lui souriant bizarrement. Il était peut-être bien le cerveau de tout ce plan machiavélique…

Quel bâtard.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de zyeuter sa poche toutes les cinq secondes. Il s'imaginait son téléphone dont la sonnerie emplirait le bus, une photo de Lovino s'affichant sur l'écran. Il se voyait déjà accepter l'appel, trop effrayé des conséquences si jamais il le refusait.

Il entendait déjà la voix de Lovino se chauffer contre lui, déferlant sa vague journalière de haine et de venin.

Il avait joué un rôle. Au commencement, il était réellement accablé, désespéré et au bord d'un craquage mental. _Nonno_ lui avait pris son téléphone, mais avait fini par le lui rendre par dépit, la seule défaillance dans sa punition, a-t-il assuré, et ce fut ce qui l'empêcha de devenir cinglé.

Ludwig lui insuffla l'idée il y a une semaine, un soir de dépression usuel, presqu'hebdomadaire. Ludwig avait été mis au courant de l'arrivée de ce correspondant, et il était le pion manquant à un plan sur lequel il avait longuement médité. L'utiliser comme excuse de sortie, le faire rentrer, et venir chez lui.

Feliciano a, au départ, refusé farouchement. Il n'avait aucune envie de manquer à la règle, puis… il changea d'avis. Il évitait Ludwig à l'école, ne lui avait pas parlé depuis… Il ne savait même pas. Un mois, peut-être plus. Ce fut pour lui une souffrance qui lui sembla une éternité, alors peu importe le temps réel écoulé.

Il lui manquait terriblement. C'est une belle expression que celle-ci, et elle définissait son exacte douleur. Quelque chose manquait en lui, c'était comme s'il y avait un creux qu'il ne pouvait remplir seul. C'est une vision égocentrée de l'amour, non ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait plus rien.

Lorsque les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, il ne put retenir toute l'adrénaline emmagasinée et bondit brusquement de son siège, poussant quelques passagers avec plus de violence que nécessaire et courut. Il ignorait à quelle station il s'était arrêté et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

C'était une mauvaise idée, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Antonio seul pour aller voir Ludwig. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-bas de toute façon ? Une fois seuls, que feraient-ils ? Pour ensuite être frappé par Lovino ? Ça ne valait pas le coup. Rien ne valait le coup, surtout cette relation ! Il devait tout abandonner, retourner chez lui et trouver une excuse qui lui aurait valu un détour et de rentrer sans Antonio. C'était possible, non ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il craqua. Il explosa en sanglots, attirant l'attention des piétons qui paradaient devant lui comme les gens bienheureux qu'ils étaient. Tout le monde eut alors un mouvement commun de détournement du regard. Voir quelqu'un pleurer n'était pas plaisant, mais en plus ils n'allaient pas l'aider. Bah allons…

Feliciano trouva un banc vide, un peu éloigné de la populace, mais qui lui en donnait une bonne vision. S'y asseyant, il renifla bruyamment une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne lui tapote l'épaule pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Il avait beau faire un spectacle involontaire de lui-même, il ne s'attendait pas et ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange dans son accablement, quoiqu'il eût le morale plus bas que terre.

« _Felichen_? C'est toi ? »

Feliciano leva la tête auparavant enfoncée entre ses genoux, jambes repliées sur le banc, eut un tressaillement de frayeur et se replia à l'extrémité du banc, loin de la silhouette qui le toisait singulièrement.

« _Felichen_ , hé, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il le reconnut enfin. La silhouette en contrejour lui fut visible, et le visage inquiet de Gilbert le surplombait alors, approchant ses mains pour nettoyer son visage des larmes malpropres. C'est marrant, mais la présence de Gilbert l'aida à sortir de son malstrom de mauvaises pensées, et c'était pour le mieux. Il voulut se restreindre, s'empêcher de le faire, mais il n'y put rien. Il sauta dans les bras de Gilbert et laissa son énergie redescendre. Gilbert ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, l'enlaçant de bras qui se voulaient protecteurs mais qui étaient trop tremblants d'ahurissement pour cela. Feliciano ne pleurait pas, mais sa lourde respiration ponctuée de sanglots fatigués en disait assez sur son état d'esprit, si jamais son explosion de larmes précédente n'avait pas été explicite.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, avant que Feliciano ne se retire, baissant la tête, dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, _Felichen_? Tu t'es fait frapper ? T'as perdu ? Qui t'a fait mal ?

-Personne m'a frappé… » bredouilla Feliciano, ajoutant mentalement « _pour l'instant_ ».

« Alors pourquoi t'es dans cet état, et dans cette partie de la ville ? Tu viens me rendre visite ? C'est gentil Feli, mais là je…

-C'est pas ça Gilbert… Je… Gilbert, tu ferais quoi si… Si ta famille voulait plus de toi ? »

Gilbert le fixa intensément, le moins du monde perturbé par cette question.

« Ta famille veut plus de toi ?

-… Pas encore.

-Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Gilbert… ça te dégoute ma relation avec ton frère… ?

-Oh, Feli, t'as pas être embarrassé par ça ! Si tu voyais Lutz lorsqu'on mentio…

-Gilbert ! _Nonno_ … Il a découvert… Il m'a puni. Lovino fait de ma vie un Enfer et je ne peux rien y faire ! » hurla Feliciano.

Son visage était boursoufflé, rougi par son chagrin. Sur ses joues, étonnamment, perlaient encore des pleurs authentiques, qui menaçaient de reparaitre encore plus abondants.

« Oh. À quel point ?

-Au point qu'il me veut mort ! Gilbert, je sais pas quoi faire, je peux pas partir de chez moi, je peux pas, mais… mais c'est dur, et… et... »

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase. Il détourna le regard et observa les passants devant lui. Le détachement qui le prit incongrument incommoda légèrement Gilbert, et Feliciano le remarqua bien. Il allait s'excuser, mais Gilbert passa un bras sur son épaule et lui fit poser la tête sur son torse.

Gilbert ne dit rien. Il ne tenta pas de réconforter Feliciano, et celui-ci comprenait bien la difficulté qu'il aurait lui-même à consoler quelqu'un dans sa situation. Que faire ? Il était dans l'impasse. Puis, une idée s'immisça clandestinement dans son esprit, germant lentement jusqu'à-ce qu'un « ding » cartoonesque retentisse presque.

« Gilbert, tu vis seul, hein ? Tu vis plus avec ton père ? Hein, hein ?

-Je vis seul, ouais, pourquoi ?

-Gilbert, je… Je veux fuguer.

-Chez moi ?

-Si… Si tu veux bien… Mais… Mais non je peux pas faire ça, y a aussi Antonio et… et…

-Attends, Feli, du calme ! Qui est cet Antonio ?

-Mon… Mon correspondant mais je… je peux pas l'emba.. .

-Son nom de famille, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Fernández Carriedo… Ou Carriedo Fernández ? Je sais plus. »

Feliciano repartit dans son minidélire, dans lequel il imaginait les pires scénarios pour s'autodécourager de sa manigance. Il ne discernait même plus Gilbert, il s'enfermait sur lui-même et… craquait ?

Il déraillait complètement. Il devenait fou, il sentait même le contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps disparaitre petit à petit. Ses mains n'étaient que tremblements aléatoires, ses jambes lui brulaient de crampes et les muscles de ses bras convulsaient. Était-ce une crise ? Comme celles que Lovino subissait plus jeune ? Feliciano n'avait présentement pas la capacité d'analyser ses propres douleurs, et il crut bien que cela durerait l'éternité, comme s'il avait déjà été envoyé en Enfer pour ses péchés.

Ce qui le fit revenir à la raison fut les bras de Gilbert l'entourant violemment, l'empêchant de s'agiter plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais Feli ! T'as quand même pas de délirium trémens à ton âge ! Arrête ça ! »

Comme si ces mots résolvaient tous les problèmes. « Arrête », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour redevenir calme, et son délirium disparut intégralement lorsque Gilbert lui murmura qu'il le ferait. Il le ferait.

« J'accepte, Feli, j'accepte. Calme-toi. Viens avec ton Antonio, tout ira bien, d'accord ? »

Feliciano n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passa ensuite. C'était flou et le sommeil – ou bien le coma – fut inexorable.

« Lovi, tu cuisines pas très bien, fit remarquer Marcello. Depuis quand on a des raviolis en boite ? _Nonno_ aimerait pas ça…

-Arrête de te plaindre, oui ? Finis de bouffer et m'emmerde pas, je vais parler à Antonio. »

Lovino traversa la cuisine et le couloir pour rejoindre le salon, là où Antonio regardait la télévision avec une attention intrigante. Lovino le voyait répéter silencieusement les infos qui défilaient sur le bandeau dans la partie inférieure de l'écran. Elles étaient évidemment mauvaises, comme toutes les informations à la télé, mais Antonio semblait apprécier le fait de les comprendre, alors il souriait aux phrases, même funèbres.

« Antonio… Salut, commença Lovino, hésitant. Com… Comment ça va ?

-Moi ? Ça va ! répliqua Antonio avec un sourire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, rien, juste… j'ai pas eu le temps de te parler et… je voulais simplement savoir des choses sur toi.

-Ah.

-Tu vis où, en Espagne, par exemple ?

-Aux environs d'une ville près de la mer. Mes grands-parents habitent sur la mer et quand j'étais petit j'allais souvent chez eux et je… euh… baignais ? Dans la Méditerranée.

-Oh, et tes parents font quoi dans la vie ?

-Ils… Ils sont, euh… p… paysans. C'est ça, hein, paysans ?

-Oui ça se dit comme ça… Sinon, tu comptes faire quoi en repartant d'ici ? Pas que je ne veuille pas de toi... »

Cette discussion était tellement humiliante. C'était le genre de choses que Lovino abhorrait dire. Il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il disait, et s'il le pensait, ce serait encore pire !

« Je… Je retourne chez moi.

-En train ? En avion ? Comment ?

-Je… je sais pas.

-Je pourrais te ramener, si tu veux.

-Ce serait gentille, je penserai. »

Blanc. Blanc malaisant, même. Évidemment qu'Antonio allait nier, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Bonté divine qu'il n'était pas bon du tout pour soutirer des informations à des inconnus. Et puis, en même temps, pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il ne savait rien ? Il avait des informations pour lui faire cracher le morceau, autant les utiliser !

« Écoute Antonio, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Toi et Louise avez baisé, hein ? »

La question fut peut-être un peu trop subite. Finalement, des pincettes n'auraient pas été de trop dans ce cas. Antonio se raidit étrangement, vraiment étonné et aussi fortement incommodé par la question. Il était mal à l'aise et ses joues se teintaient de rose.

« Pardon ?

-Je vous ai vus, nie pas, ça sert à rien. Le premier soir, donc. Comme ça. Tu t'inquiètes même pas de savoir si elle est en couple ! »

Bien joué Lovino. Bien lancé. Le faire culpabiliser et le gêner, c'était un bon plan. S'il regrettait ses actes, peut-être serait-il pardonnable.

« Je… Elle n'a moi pas dit que… vous deux êtriez, euh… ensemble ? »

Ah. Finement joué, Lovi, quand ton plan se retourne contre toi. Lovino n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour que son visage atteigne une couleur pourpre presqu'inhumaine.

« On est pas ensemble ! hurla-t-il assez fort pour que Marcello l'entende. C'est pas pour ça que je te dis ça !

-Ah… ?

-Vous… Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous vous connaissiez depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures seulement !

-Mais… C… C'était pas un… un… euh… elle voulait, j'ai pas… tu… hein… ? Pas une _violación_ , je promets !

-… Violacion… ? MAIS HEUREUSEMENT QUE C'ÉTAIT PAS UN VIOL ! Le problème c'est que tu niques avec ma meilleure amie le premier soir, que vous m'en dites pas un mot et que par-dessus le marché, ta famille ne veuille plus de toi ! »

Silence, à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Lovino était le fautif et il avait une forte envie de se frapper. Il n'aurait pas dû révéler cette information maintenant. Peut-être qu'il pouvait arrang…

« Tu as cherché mes affaires ! s'écria Antonio en bondissant du canapé.

-Euh… disons que, c'était mal rangé, et…

-C'est faux ! C'était rangé et tu as cherché !

-Oui, j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires, et alors ? Ose dire que t'as pas besoin d'aide, tu seras à la rue dans moins d'six mois !

-Tu sais quoi, je préfère être dans la rue maintenant. Je… Je… Je pars ! »

Antonio en avait plus que ras-le-bol. Il ne comprenait pas Lovino. Pourtant, il lui sembla agréable et assez drôle lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent. Il aurait même pu le qualifier d'attentionné, mais là…

De quel droit fouillait-il dans ses affaires ? Surtout pour lui révéler le contenu de cette lettre…

Il ne l'avait jamais comprise et en avait toujours eu peur, c'est pourquoi il prévit de demander à Feliciano un jour, pour être certain de tout piger, mais il connaissait maintenant le sujet principal de la lettre.

Quelle horreur… Sa vie n'était déjà pas terrible, mais qu'il soit en plus livré à lui-même désormais… Cela lui fendait le cœur, mais il contint ses larmes. Sa famille ne voulait plus de lui, mais de toute façon, il le savait depuis longtemps. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps. Et puis, après tout, il ne voulait pas d'eux non plus.

Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?

Il ne les reverrait jamais. Il tenterait de les oublier, c'était le mieux à faire.

Mais maintenant, que faire ? Il avait plusieurs choses en tête : réellement partir, même si cette idée lui était trop saugrenue, ou prier. Prier lui changerait les idées et il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, seulement lui et Dieu.

Alors il pria, puisque partir lui était impossible. Il pria pendant vingt bonnes minutes, la porte de la chambre verrouillée et exprimant à voix basse tous ses problèmes, jusqu'à-ce qu'il dérive pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il racontait ses meilleurs souvenirs, ceux concernant sa famille, les pires, et finalement, sa situation présente.

Et une fois qu'il a eu terminé, il se sentit… Léger. Il allait bien mieux, mais pas assez pour pardonner Lovino d'avoir violé son intimité. Quoi que…

Il allait pour rouvrir la porte, préparant un petit discours de pardon, mais son téléphone l'en empêcha. Il retourna vers son bureau, là où il était posé, et découvrit un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui l'appelait.

« _Hola_? fit-il, espérant un appel d'Espagne.

-Antonio ! C'est Feliciano.

-Oh, Feli, bonjour. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui… enfin… Non. Dis-moi, tu serais prêt à… à partir de chez moi ? Je veux dire, temporairement… Enfin, j'espère…

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux fuguer. Lovino… Lovino, je ne peux plus vivre avec lui. Tu sais, on en a parlé… Il me hait parce que… parce que j'aime Ludwig, et _Nonno_ aussi… Je peux pas continuer comme ça, alors je pars. Enfin, pas pour longtemps. Le temps que… que… qu'ils comprennent ? Je sais pas, je sais même pas pour combien de temps et si je reviendrais…

- _Nonno_ va nous chercher, non ?

-Il a pas le droit. Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non, absolument pas, mais il faut essayer ! Le frère de Ludwig s'appelle Gilbert, et…

-Gilbert ? Attends, Gilbert Beilschmidt ?

-Oui… ? Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr je le connais ! Je pensais ne jamais le voir !

-Oh… Alors tu viens ?

-Oui ! Où… h… habite-t-il ? bégaya Antonio.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens te chercher, je t'y emmène ! Prépare tes affaires, et si Lovino proteste, insulte-le comme tu veux ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut étrange et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne vînt pas de Feliciano, mais plutôt de Gilbert lui-même.

Gilbert était dans cette ville, il l'avait retrouvé… Il avait intérêt à ne pas avoir perdu contact avec Francis…

C'était un soulagement inimaginable que celui qu'il éprouvait. Il ne savait pas si fuir le problème était la bonne solution, mais elle était assez satisfaisante pour l'instant.

Il rangea dans sa valise tout ce qu'il avait sorti, et en un jour seulement, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Cela ne lui prit que dix minutes maximum, et alors il descendait les escaliers avec sa valise en main, son manteau autour du bras et son sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu branles… marmonna Lovino en le voyant arriver dans le salon ainsi.

-Je pars. Je l'ai dit, non ?

-Et tu vas où, exactement ?

-Chez un ami. Tu dois pas savoir. »

Antonio tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait pas dire tout ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il avait un peu peur de se tromper dans sa phrase et donc de dire l'inverse, mais il se contenta de son meilleur regard hautain. Il n'aimait pas agir comme ça, mais il ne le verrait pas avant un bon moment, alors autant en profiter !

Il ouvrit la porte devant les yeux ébahis de Marcello qui commençait à paniquer. Il déblatérait des idioties à Lovino qui paniquait tout autant, incapable d'arrêter Antonio dans sa conviction. La porte ne claqua pas lorsqu'elle se referma, mais pour Lovino, c'était tout comme. Enfin, il l'espérait.

* * *

 **Le chapitre suivant arrive rapidement. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand tout s'arrêtera... Attendez vous à du drame prochain chapitre !**

 **Bon, sinon, pour les remarques : _Felichen_ c'est l'abréviation de Feli à laquelle est accolée le suffixe "- _chen_ " allemand, qui signifie "plus petit" et qui peut donner un côté mignon à quelque chose. C'est une traduction et adaptation d'" _Ita-chan_ " qu'utilise Prusse dans les sketchs. Techniquement, Espagne utilise aussi _Ita-chan_ mais il n'est pas vraiment proche de Feliciano ici, et je le vois mal sortir " _Felichen_ ". _Felicianito_ peut-être. Qui sait ?**

 **Bon, sinon, j'ai entrepris de changer l'orthographe de Marcelo. Je me suis rendu compte (mieux vaut tard que jamais) que le suffixe "-elo" était espagnol et non italien (qui est -ello). Bon, pas grand-chose niveau prononciation pour nous pauvres francophones, mais quand même, c'est important.**

 **Nombreux sont les changements de points de vue dans ce chapitre. Il est aussi plus court que les précédents, mais le suivant rattrape un peu la chose !**

 **Voilà, à une prochaine fois !**


	6. La miseria di una famiglia

_Leur idée était incontestablement stupide, mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées._

 _Lovino releva les yeux pour observer son_ _pâle_ _reflet dans le miroir. Sa joue était gonflée, le gout de sang_ _n_ _e quittait plus_ _sa bouche. Ses lèvres gonflées lui semblaient encombrantes, elles étaient comme une gêne aussitôt qu'elles étaient closes,_ _s_ _on œil au beurre noir_ _s'enflait_ _visiblement et ses larmes n'arrangeaient rien à s_ _on état misérable_ _. Il était certain que l'une de ses dents avait été déplacé,_ _sa gencive étant comme instable et au bord de la déchirure, tandis que_ _sa mâchoire craquait lorsqu'il_ _la bougeait._

 _Les saignements_ _cessèrent alors, mais la douleur perdura._

 _Le sentiment d'humil_ _i_ _ation_ _ne s'éloigna pas non plus_ _. Qu'allait-_ _il_ _raconter à Nonn_ _o_ _? Il ne pouvait plus mentir. Ce serait juste stupide et il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, et alors il devait faire une chose qu'il_ _exécrait_ _,_ _et rien que d'y penser lui refaisait tourner la tête_ _. Assumer. Il devait assumer ce qu'il avait fait, tout était sa faute, et il allait sévèrement payer._

 _Le plus stupide dans l'histoire est qu'il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. À ce moment précis, alors qu'il gisait au sol,_ _tombé parce qu'_ _épuisé par les évènements, il_ _se_ _rejoua mentalement toutes les choses qu'il avait dites, tous les mouvements qu'il avait faits, toutes les sombres idées qu'il avait eues, et sa conscience s'en métamorphosa. Ce ne fut pas un déclic, mais_ _cela_ _y fut assez semblable pour le croire._

 _Il_ _se releva et_ _pansa ses blessures encore un qua_ _rt d'heure, et après s'être assuré de s_ _a santé_ _et de l'absence de sang dans sa bouche, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée._ _Il avait appliqué sur son œil gonflé de la glace qui fit diminuer le halo_ _violâtre_ _qui se formait autour, symbole de la violence qu'il avait et subie, et engendrée._ _Zo_ _mbifié,_ _il nettoya_ _d'arrachepied_ _la scène de crime_ _. Deux heures. Il passa deux heures à retirer les débris de vases, à aspirer par-dessus pour être certain de la propreté, à récurer le sol et les murs pour les_ _exsanguer_ _..._ _Malgré les douleurs dans ses bras, il nettoya. Ce qu'il ne pouvait remettre en état, il le laissait tel quel. La chaise avec un pied en moins parce que précédemment lancée sur le mur de colère, le cadre qui avait reçu un poing énervé, ou les tissus t_ _a_ _chés de sang. Ils restèrent à leurs places,_ _aisément visibles et assurément sources de remontrances de la part de Nonno._

 _Ses muscles lui_ _réclamèrent_ _d'arrêter,_ _puis f_ _inirent par se manifester_ _à travers_ _des_ _geignements qui retinrent son attention uniquement grâce à Marcello qui_ _posa une main frêle, tremblante_ _et inquiète_ _sur son bras pour l'empêcher de_ _se tuer au travail._

 _Alors_ _une fois ses tâches_ _terminé_ _es_ _, Lovino s'assit sur le canapé du salon._ _Il prit une profonde inspiration_ _censée l'aider à reprendre pleinement contrôle de son corps, mais celle-ci_ _fut coupée par un sanglotement violent qui le mit en larmes_ _fastidieuses_ _derechef._

 _Et tous les évènements repassèrent devant ses yeux comme s'ils se reproduisaient réellement._

 _Pour faire court, Feliciano était_ _arrivé_ _comme une fleur, espérant repartir aussi facilement_ _accompagné d'Antonio_ _. Lovino s'était énervé dès qu'il le vit, et le prit par le col pour ensuite le bloquer contre un mur. Il lui cracha au visage qu'il était le pire être du monde, que finalement, même Satan ne voudrait pas de lui,_ _et rejouer cette scène mentalement le brisa en plus petits morceaux_ _. Alors Feliciano s'énerva_ _à son tour_ _, tenta de se débattre, mais l'ire de Lovino_ _fut telle qu'il empoigna fermement_ _le bras_ _fraternel_ _et le frappa au visage,_ _d'un pugnace geste du bras_ _._

 _Une première_ _fois. Puis une seconde fois. Avant même qu'il ne relève l'_ _épaule_ _pour asséner le dernier coup,_ _l'apothéose de cette altercation,_ _Antonio surgit et lui donna un coup de poing monumental_ _au niveau de la joue_ _. Lovino valsa en arrière et_ _chuta_ _contre un meuble duquel_ _tomba_ _un vase,_ _s'écrasant au sol dans un fracas strident_ _. Il allait pour se relever, mais Antonio était devant lui et le releva de force_ _en le prenant par les épaules, puis il lui donna_ _un coup de boule sans le lâcher,_ _pour ensuite_ _le frapp_ _er_ _au niveau de l'œil, tout en criant quelque chose que Lovino entendit comme «_ _ _no tocar__ _», mais il s'évanouit si vite qu'il ne sut pas faire la différence entre la réalité et le rêve,_ _et puis,_ _son cerveau après avoir été frappé si fort n'était peut-être pas aussi… performant_ _linguistiquement parlant._

 _Il s'était réveillé une dizaine de minutes après,_ _son corps évanouit reprenant difficilement_ _contrôle de lui-même_ _._ _Et_ _il_ _avait entreprit de tout remettre en ordre dans un silence de mort. Son esprit_ _avait été_ _en silence radio, il ne_ _pensa_ _à rien en_ _récurant_ _. En soignant ses blessures,_ _ses pensées_ _commencèrent à se_ _clarifier_ _pour laisser venir la raison_ _._ _D_ _es larmes_ _avaient alors goutté_ _à sa mâchoire et des sanglots modérés_ _rythmèrent_ _le mouvement de ses épaules,_ _faisant parfois dériver le mercurochrome_ _qu'il avait appliqué sur_ _son visage._

 _Cette lutte… Ce combat… Cette stupide altercation était le fruit flétri de toutes ses manœuvres. Tout ce qu'il avait décidé et entrepri_ _s_ _le mena à cette situation insensée qui paraissait ne pouvoir empirer._

 _Les dents serrés de douleur_ _et de frustration_ _, il explosa_ _b_ _ruyamment. Il_ _se jeta en arrière_ _sur le canapé et cria_ _sans crier gare_ _, battant des jambes et serrant un coussin entre ses bras. Il était énervé, c'était normal. Le mal, c'est qu'il était énervé contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait atrocement, les scrupules dont il s'était passé étaient revenus et dieu qu'il culpabilisait._ _L'effroi s'était saisi de son cœur qui, contre la paroi de sa poitrine, battait_ _arythmiquement, menaçant de s'échapper comme son frère avait glissé entre ses doigts._

 _Il… Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Feliciano sembla si apeuré lorsqu'il l'empoigna et… et il était parti. Il l'avait voulu, non ? Il avait atteint son but ? La punition de Nonno ne lui faisait même pas spécialement peur. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était… Feliciano, avec un Espagnol aussi con que fort, perdu quelque part dans la ville._ _Il s'abandonnerait certainement à ce débile, et influençable comme l'était Feliciano, ils finiraient tous les deux en Honduras dans moins de trois jours ! Lovino s'énerva et frappa le coussin si fort qu'il le transperça de son poing._

 _Marcello était dans sa chambre lorsque tout commença, et lorsqu'il découvrit Antonio en train de tabasser Lovino, il hurla avec une voix suraigüe et le supplia d'arrêter, n'osant même pas s'approcher pour protéger son grand frère. Il les avait vus partir, Feliciano l'enlaça même avant de refermer la porte_ _selon ses dires_ _. Après, il tenta de réveiller vainement Lovino, qui ne respirait presque plus. Il fut effrayé, et c'est lorsqu'il pensa à voix haute à appeler Nonno que Lovino se réveilla d'outretombe_ _pour lui interdire de le faire._

 _Alors Marcello obéit et attendit._

 _Il sortait justement de la cuisine lorsque Lovino_ _faisait_ _son caprice d'enfant. Il le regarda de loin, un peu terrifié._

 _«_ _ _Fratello__ _… susurra-t-il en s'approchant du_ _sofa_ _._ _ _Smetti__ _… Arrête, s'il te plait... »_

 _Marcello n'osa même pas le toucher. Il_ _s'essaya à l'italien pour apaiser son frère courroucé, mais il déblatérait juste des mots qu'il avait entendus par hasard dans des discussions, et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il récitait en fait une liste de courses,_ _il abandonna._ _Habituellement_ _, il se contentait d'un câlin silencieux_ _mais réconfortant_ _pour adoucir les accès de Lovino_ _,_ _toutefois_ _il était clair que s'il approchait, il en prendrait pour son grade_ _et, de toute façon, Lovino ne se contrôlait pas, ce n'était pas nouveau._

 _Lovino ignorait_ _ce que Marcello pensait_ _, alors il continua ce caprice jusqu'à l'épuisement_ _et s'endormit alors, comme les enfants qui, après des vagissements interminables, succombent aux larmes et embrassent Morphée_ _._

 _Il ne sut combien de temps il_ _comata_ _, mais il fut certain que ce n'était pas assez. Il n'était d'homme qui appréciait les courts sommes, surtout après la mêlée qu'il avait subie. Et lorsqu'il y repensait, son cœur se serrait_ _brutalement_ _. Aurait-il besoin d'un professionnel pour comprendre ses propres sentiments ? Il ne savait pas de quoi son cœur se serrait, il avait réussi…_ _Son sommeil avait-il_ _lavé son cerveau de ses précédentes conclusions ?_ _Ce n'était pas le meilleur des aboutissements, mais c'en était un satisfaisant, après tout. Ou bien… ?_

 _Ou bien il avait perdu un frère et un potentiel ami, voilà tout._ _L'idée l'oppressait considérablement, comme si on avait posé sur son torse quelques tonnes de parpaings. Sa respiration devint compliquée, il se sentait instinctivement retenir des hoquets douloureux et c'était bien la seule sensation qu'il avait. Son corps ne répondait de rien, il envoyait des ordres en vain, tentant de soulever ne serait-ce que l'une de ses paupières, mais jusqu'à ses muscles palpébraux étaient dysfonctionnels._

 _Ses sens étaient comme désactivés, il ne sentait rien que le vide autour de lui. Ce n'était pas un vide réconfortant ou chaleureux. Celui-ci était froid, on imaginait facilement des craquelures dans des pierres vieillies par le temps ou les catastrophes._ _Il ne l'aimait pas. Il se sentait enfermé dans son propre esprit,_ _dans la partie de sa tête qui maudit ses proches et où toute la haine qu'il accumulait était conservée._

 _Un_ _e_ _présence_ _confuse_ _alentour lui marmonnait à l'oreille des sons qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il les entendait, pouvait les répéter, mais ils ne le frappaient pas._ _Ce susurrement s'arrêta, remplacé par_ _une vague de halètements qui semblèrent être tenus longtemps._

 _Lovino_ _ouvrit les yeux insciemment,_ _mais les taches colorées ne lui disaient rien non plus. Tout était si flou qu'il ne pouvait dire s'il regardait un plafond ou une œuvre d'art moderne._ _Il eut peur pendant une demi-seconde d'avoir été victime de c_ _éci_ _té, mais sa vision s'affina, son œil accommoda doucement et il finit par discerner le contour d'un visage qui le surplombait._

 _Il papillonna des paupières quelques secondes, les nerfs de son corps se connectant comme des branchements qui distribuaient les informations qu'ils avaient longtemps délaissées. La douleur de ses muscles ne se fit pas prier pour rep_ _ar_ _aitre, plus forte que jamais, et il ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance qui se traduisit sur son visage par une contraction soudaine et marquée de tous ses muscles faciaux._ _Un nouveau halètement se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci, il fut_ _suivi d'une longue expiration._

 _Ses yeux lui piquèrent et il put étrangement lever un bras pour se les frotter,_ _et alors sa vue lui revint comme neuve, lui permettant d'enfin distinguer qui le fixait depuis si longtemps._

 _Louise._

 _Son pâle visage de brunette reprit instantanément des couleurs_ _lorsque Lovino la regarda droit dans les yeux._ _L'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux n'était rien face aux brasiers de Louise qui se leva de son tabouret et posa une main sur sa poitrine en signe de soulagement._

 _Elle secoua légèrement la tête,_ _ses boucles soyeuses_ _caressant ses douces joues._ _Malgré son teint clair, il n'était pas très reposé, et ridicule comme il se sentait, Lovino l'aurait bien décrite de « pâlote ». C'est le genre de mot que jamais il ne prononcerait, de peur qu'on rît de lui._

 _«_ _Lovino, je... »_

 _Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait la tête baissée, le regard figé._ _Elle initia un mouvement de tête et tout son corps, voluptueusement, se tourna_ _vers Lovino. Elle sembla chercher ses mots un long moment, ses boucles d'oreilles cliquetaient contre sa mâchoire qui ne daignait s'ouvrir._

 _Elle n'avait rien besoin d_ _e r_ _ire, pensa Lovino. Qu_ _e_ _dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles, il sentait déjà la correction de_ _ _Nonno__ _lui rougir la joue._ _Nonno ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle, il faisait honneur à son statut de grand-père italien._

 _Le visage de Louise s'empourpra alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur son tabouret près de Lovino._

 _« Feliciano m'a prévenue, fit-elle enfin. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. »_

 _Elle se tut à nouveau. Elle caressa frivolement les pans de sa_ _robe canari, comme pour éviter la discussion. Elle balaya lentement l'air autour de ses épaules, ses yeux ne regardaient pas Lovino qui resta témoin de la gêne de la jeune femme._

 _« J'ai nettoyé ce qui restait, continua-t-elle, figée. Il n'y a plus aucune trace du combat._

 _-Même les tâches de sang ? »_

 _Elle ne répondit qu'avec un léger oui de la tête, cependant, elle ne détourna cette fois-ci pas le regard._

 _« Lovino, tout va bien ? Je veux dire… ça va ?_

 _-…_ _Oui. »_

 _C'était gênant._

 _« Écoute Lovino, tu as toute la vie pour réussir, tu le sais ? Ta relation avec ton frère s'améliorera un jour, et c'est pas grave si c'est pas aujourd'hui._

 _-…_

 _-_ _Je sais que tu as compris tes erreurs, je me trompe ?_

 _-Non…_

 _-Lovino, je veux bien t'aider_ _si tu acceptes. Non, attends, je vais t'aider de toute façon, t'_ _e_ _n as besoin. »_

 _Elle ajouta à cette phrase un sourire en coin mesquin qui fit frissonner Lovino jusqu'aux os._

 _« Ton Nonno va rentrer._ _Il n'est encore au courant de rien, mais il ne va pas réagir correctement, tu le sais bien._ _Si tu veux, je peux aller essayer de convaincre Feliciano de revenir, mais à de nombreuses conditions. S'il est parti, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, je ne le referai pas revenir vers un tortionnaire, mais vers un frère. T'es d'accord ?_

 _-Tu veux me laisser seul avec Nonno ?_

 _-Il va pas te tuer, ne sois pas bête. Il sera aussi très inquiet pour Feli, il aura besoin d'être rassuré._ _Comme un parent dont l'enfant a fugué. »_

 _À cette phrase, Lovino se retourna sur le canapé et fit face au dossier plutôt qu'à Louise, à qui il montrait l'arrière de son crâne._ _Il n'allait pas pleurer, il ne le pouvait pas dans tous les cas._ _Trop épuisé, trop anéanti._ _Nonno ? Un parent ? Le type les élevait._ _D_ _u moins, il tentait,_ _mais le faisait_ _comme il y a cinquante ans._ _Or_ _ils ne sont pas cinquante ans en arrière mais bien dans le… présent._

 _Il avait besoin de la présence de quelqu'un. Une personne a toujours dans sa vie un être sur qui elle peut toujours compter, quelqu'un pour qui elle est tout, qui lui est tout._

 _Lovino longtemps pensa qu'il n'avait pas cette personne. Il n'avait pas de parents, aucune mère ou aucun père à qu'il pouvait conter toutes ses misères et même celles du monde. Il avait rejeté ses frères si longtemps qu'il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient un jour le pardonner, et finalement, avec la discorde qu'il venait de créer… Nonno ne voudrait plus de lui non plus, bientôt._ _Il ne lui disait déjà rien avant._ _Il_ _convaincu que Feliciano prenait toute la place dans son cœur._

 _« Lovino… L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on impose aux autres, la douce voix de Louise coulait dans la pièce, rebondissait contre les parois. Mais dans une famille, il est naturel. Ne pense pas qu'on t'oblige à aimer Feliciano, tu pourrais le haïr tant que tu le voudrais… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu l'aimes, ton frère. Il t'es_ _t_ _cher, important, vital, même. Et comme à chaque fois, au lieu d'accepter de t'attacher à quelqu'un, tu fuis. Être maitre de ses sentiments n'est pas les refouler, c'est les accepter et les dompter. Lovi… Je te le demande sérieusement… tu penses que tu serais capable d'aller te faire pardonner ? De te pointer vers lui et de lui déblatérer tes excuses les plus sincères ? »_

 _Un long silence interrompt son monologue. Lovino se retourne et s'assied sur le canapé_ _convenablement_ _, le visage dans les mains. Il sent le regard de Louise sur lui, mais il s'en fiche. Ce qui lui triture les méninges, c'est son problème. Il devait aller voir Feli et s'excuser ? Lui donner à nouveau toute l'attention que ce connard recherche ?_

 _Il lève les yeux vers Louise qui lui sourit, sa silhouette est même contour_ _né_ _e par les rayons du Soleil, lui offrant un halo de sainte. Elle était bel et bien sa sauveuse,_ _et son auréole sanctifiante la faisait rayonner de bienveillance._

 _« Tu tiens ce discours de qui ? railla inutilement Lovino. Francis ?_

 _-En effet. Il est plutôt doué pour les mots, tu trouves pas ? Et pour le coup… il a désespérément raison. Feliciano, tu le sais peut-être pas, mais il t'aime. Il m'a appelé pour me raconter, et il m'a répété qu'il s'en voulait terriblement mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'est plus un enfant, et tu le connais, il n'en garderait aucune séquelle si tu venais à t'excuser, mais imagine sa situation maintenant. Il doit être perdu, paniqué et effrayé. »_

 _Lovino ne pensait pas qu'il allait pleurer, mais lorsqu'un sanglot gigantesque fit trembler les fondations de la maison, Louise se jeta à ses côtés, reposant sa tête sur sa propre épaule, pour qu'il puisse pleurer toute sa misère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle le vit et entendit pleurer, et aussi malsain que cela puisse paraitre, elle était ravi. S'il pleurait, il s'en voulait, et il avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'en vouloir._

 _Mais cela ne lui retirait pas le droit d'être malheureux. Louise caressa alors sa tête, s'assurant de ne pas trop le décoiffer._

 _« Lovino, avant que tu ne penses quoi que ce soit, sache que tu n'es pas fondamentalement mauvais. Hé, tu peux régler la situation. Et puis, pour remettre les idées en ordre à Nonno qui a très mal agi en favorisant ton frère, tu peux lui expliquer la situation en détails, si tu as entretemps réussi à ramener Feli. Il tentera de changer, j'en suis certaine._ _Il t'aime. Je t'aime aussi, par exemple. Tes frères t'aiment. Et même si tu ne l'aimes pas, Francis t'aime aussi. Elizabetha t'aime, elle qui t'a connu depuis si longtemps. Regarde, je suis sure que même avec du travail, Antonio t'aimerait aussi._

 _-Antonio… Tu l'as niqué ? fit une voix en provenance du salon._

 _-Marcello ! » s'exclama Louise, mais elle n'en fit rien._

 _Cependant, après ses propres problèmes, c'était le dernier obstacle que Lovino voulait affronter. Pourquoi avaient-ils couché ensemble, ces deux-là ? Encore plus lorsqu'il était en agonie et que la maison était déserte. Rien que d'y repenser, Lovino tressaillit, mais cela calma au moins ses sanglots._

 _Il souleva son regard boursoufflé de larmes vers Louise qui le regardait toujours avec ce sourire niais qu'il appréciait particulièrement dans cette situation, mais il voulait lui poser la question. Il n'avait plus l'énergie d'être désagréable, alors il resta calme et posé :_

 _« Marcello a raison de demander. Vous avez baisé ? »_

 _Calme et posé ne signifiait pas non-vulgaire. Lovino ne se connaissait pas non-vulgaire, les insultes affluaient à sa bouche comme les touristes à Venise._

 _« Oui, Lovino. Oui._

 _-Ah._

 _-T'as l'air déçu. Un problème ?_

 _-Je me demande juste… pourquoi ? Aussi vite, sans vous connaitre ?_

 _-Écoute, c'est pas parce qu'_ _on_ _ _couché__ _ensemble que c'était plein de sentiments. On s'est mis d'accord, on s'aime pas. C'est tout. On était seuls et désemparés,_ _ça arrive_ _. »_

 _Bon, voilà une réponse rassurante. Lovino était vraiment soulagé. Aucun viol, aucun sentiment… Ouais, c'était cool. Au moins ils ne recommenceraient pas, et c'était la meilleure des nouvelles. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle et Antonio niquent régulièrement juste pour se satisfaire mutuellement et ensuite se délaisser._

 _Ce serait juste malheureux._

 _Louise lui indiqua la porte de sortie et fit tinter ses clés de voiture. Accompagnées d'un « je sais où ils sont », ses phrases suivantes se perdirent dans un capharnaüm de félicitations diverses ou même par la suite de simples discussions amicales,_ _et ce, bien même avant d'atteindre la porte._

 _Et au moment où Louise allait tourner la poignée, celle-ci cliqueta et grinça alors que Nonno entrait joyeusement dans le vestibule d'entrée._

 _Il salua chaleu_ _reusement Louise et embrassa Lovino, en profitant au passage pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Lovino remercia le miraculeux effet de la glace sur sa blessure à l'œil qui l'avait rendue presque invisible, bien qu'elle fût devenue rugueuse, mais cela passa inaperçu à_ _ _Nonno__ _qui reprit avec un entrain enjolivé par un sourire franc._

 _« Ah, vous sortez ? Je vous retiens pas. Juste avant, j'ai besoin de parler à Feli… Vous savez où il est ?_

 _-Il est parti, s'empressa de dire Louise. Normalement, on rentrera avec lui. On te le ramène, d'accord ?_

 _-Mh, approuva Nonno. Dans combien de temps ?_

 _-Oh, je sais pas trop… Il est parti avec Antonio, ils doivent certainement pas voir passer le temps !_

 _-Et Marcello alors ?_

 _-Il… Il vient aussi » ajouta Louise en poussant Lovino. Elle lui indiqua les escaliers d'un mouvement de tête et se retourna vers Nonno pour discuter avec lui. Lovino ne comprit pas trop pourquoi ils devaient se coltiner Marcello, mais après mure réflexion, c'est vrai que le gosse balancerait tout à la moindre question qui l'embêterait. Il n'était pas très doué pour mentir, ce n'était pas dans sa nature._

 _Lovino courut donc à l'étage en jetant un œil rassuré à Nonno, pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'inquiète._

 _Il monta alors les escaliers quatre à quatre et bondit rapidement jusque devant la porte de Marcello._

 _Il serra les poings pour se calmer et toqua fermement à la porte, sans trop forcer pour l'ouvrir. Cependant, rien ne se produisit._

 _Lovino retoqua, certain que son frère se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais il ne reçut qu'un silence de mort._

 _C'était à donner froid dans le dos. Lovino prit une profonde inspiration et murmura d'une voix mielleuse à la serrure :_

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 _Accroupi ainsi devant la serrure qui ne le laissait rien voir à cause de la clé qui y était enfoncée, il attendit une réponse. Il espérait vraiment que Marcello lui ouvre, et il eut bien espoir en entendant le craquement de la vieille chaise qui lui servait de chaise de bureau, mais rien de plus n'arriva. La porte restait impassiblement fermée._

 _Il allait abandonner, il n'avait aucun argument pour le faire sortir. Il_ _se redressa et_ _orienta son corps vers les escaliers et leva faiblement la jambe pour rejoindre Louise, cherchant alors une excuse pour la non-venue de Marcello._

 _Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne puisse reposer son pied au sol, la porte craqua et dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, on pouvait voir le regard de Marcello qui scrutait le couloir, cherchant ardemment son frère. Lovino remarqua cela et se retourna vers la porte, regardant avec un intérêt enfantin le visage de Marcello s'illuminer à la vue de son frère._

 _« C'est vrai Lovi ? C'est vraiment vrai ? » demanda-t-il en baissant la tête pour_ _ne_ _pas que l'on voie son sourire joyeux._

 _« Oui. Je… Écoute, je veux aller voir Feli pour m_ _e putain d'_ _excuser… Tu… Tu veux venir ?_

 _-Tu vas t'excuser ? »_

 _À ces mots, la porte vola grande ouverte, se fracassant bruyamment contre le mur, mais Marcello s'en fichait. Il se jeta sur Lovino et l'embrassa, reposant son oreille contre sa poitrine_ _dans un soupir de soulagement divin._

 _Il marmonna des remerciements confus, de ceux qui s'emmêlent lorsque leur diseur est subjugué_ _par l'_ _euphorie céleste_ _qui les habite_ _. Et celle de Marcello atteignait avec aise le septième ciel. Il sautillait, sans libérer Lovino de son étreinte,_ _l'étouffant presque. L'ainé ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait ce sentiment_ _de plaisir à être adoré de la sorte. Quelqu'un était authentiquement fier de lui, ces paroles n'étaient pas vaines ou artificielles… C'était une véritable fierté, une adoration qu'on lui vouait comme on voue à un dieu !_

 _C'était peut-être une exagération, mais… Il a vraiment toujours aimé rendre fier Marcello, c'était si satisfaisant. Son amour-propre se redorait,_ _sans pourtant que son égo n'augmente. Il était revigoré,_ _le sourire de ce gosse était une_ _putain de_ _bouffée d'air frais délicieuse. Littéralement, d'ailleurs, parce que le shampoing que partageaient les quatre résidents de la maison (une famille unie sous tous les angles) sentait divinement bon. Lovino exagérait, ils n'utilisaient pas tous les quatre le même shampoing mais il se fichait un peu par exemple des gels douche qu'il usait, prenant le premier qui venait et même parfois se savonnant avec un shampoing._

 _Sous la douche, on n'est pas très réveillé. C'est comme ça._ _Un jour, il prendrait gare._

 _Ainsi donc_ _, après cette expression de joie inespérée, Marcello et Lovino descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, direction la voiture de Louise qui semblait en avoir fini avec le charabia qu'elle avait assurément déblatéré à Nonno. Marcello avait enfilé un manteau noire qui l'infantilisait beaucoup, mais cela ne le gênait pas. C'était un entredeux entre une doudoune et un manteau « normal », mais ça avait le mérite de tenir chaud. Pendant ce temps, Lovino s'était vêtu de sa grosse veste sur laquelle on lisait « ITALIA » au niveau du ventre. Il la mettait souvent l'hiver et même si elle était très clichée, il l'aimait beaucoup. Il espérait ne pas grandir pour pouvoir la garder, mais en jetant un œil à son jeune frère qui grandissait à vitesse grand V, il espérait avoir peut-être… après pourtant vingt ans… une nouvelle poussée de croissance qui lui permettrait d'humilier ce morveux_ _et rester le plus grand._

 _Arg ! Non Lovi ! Aujourd'hui, pas d'insultes. Enfin, plutôt, pas de méchancetés ! Il devait s'empêcher ce genre de pensées, elles finiraient par le détruire._

 _Ils crièrent des aurevoirs à Nonno et sortirent, décidés. Ils atteignirent la voiture de Louise et, en s'asseyant côté passager, Lovino eut une sorte de crispation qui lui rappela ses méfaits. Oui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les appeler des bienfaits… Surtout qu'il ne les avait même pas bien faits._

 _Donc il se mit à rejouer tout ce qu'il fit mentalement, alors que Louise et Marcello tenaient une discussion certainement trop ennuyeuse et vaine pour lui._

 _Qu'avait-il fait, donc ?_

 _Il avait fait chanter Feli, avait révélé son secret à Nonno, s'était assuré de son malheur en balançant à Nonno, lui avait frappé le visage quatre fois, voire plus, l'avait insulté comme s'il était un chien, lui avait craché dessus, lui avait fait faire des cauchemars de sa présence, l'avait harcelé et avait tenté d'empêcher tout soin de cette torture, qu'elle reste profondément marquée dans son esprit pour l'éternité._

 _Ce n'était pas le genre de description qu'il voulait qui soit faite de lui, mais malheureusement…_

 _Le seul côté positif était qu'il se rendait compte de sa méchanceté, mais… Comment ?_

 _Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui, d'un coup, comme un déclic inattendu, vide tout une âme de ses vices. Il ne comprenait comment, si subitement, il se sentait si mal à propos de ce qu'il avait fait. Deux jours en arrière, jamais il n'aurait douté de ses viles desseins, et il était pourtant là à se morfondre sur sa piètre qualité de frère. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Feliciano, il se sentait si mal… Si, si mal…_

 _Mais pas comme il y a un mois. Pas_ _en se doulant d'un mal qui ne laissait de lui qu'une coquille vide._

 _Il_ _prépara alors ses excuses, mais après moult tentatives, il abandonna. I_ _l ne s'en sentait pas capable. Feliciano ne_ _l_ _ui pardonnerait peut-être jamais. Il était peut-être déjà à des kilomètres d'ici, profitant de sa nouvelle vie libérée de lui._

 _Lovino ne vivrait pas sans Feliciano. Louise eut raison de le décrire nécessaire à son grand frère il l'était tant._

 _Lovino_ _allait_ _tout arrêter. Les harcèlements, le mauvais caractère, les remarques déplaisantes, déplacées… Il était prêt à tout. Et tout chrétien qu'il était, il était prêt à accepter la sexualité de Feliciano. Il s'imaginait un échiquier qu'il traversait pour changer de camp. Il se sentait même prêt à confronter Nonno et à soutenir son puiné,_ _parce que n_ _onobstant tout ce qu'_ _o_ _n pouvait dire sur lui, Feliciano était un être gentillissime, adorabilissime, dulcissime, talentu_ _o_ _sissime, bellissime, intelligentissime et beaucoup d'autres mots en « -issime » qui n'existaient certainement pas. Il le reconnaissait, avec encore une légère rancœur qui ne disparaitrait pas de sitôt, mais elle était déjà moindre depuis que Louise lui avait parlé._ _Elle crépitait encore dans son cœur,_ _mais un seau d'eau et elle partirait en fumée._

 _Ce seau, c'était peut-être le pardon de Feliciano. Ou bien il se changerait en nuage qui, de temps à autre, arroserait la plaie pour former une cicatrice sempiternelle. Elle ne disparaitrait jamais, toujours logée quelque part dans son cœur, mais elle pourrait être cachée, couverte, peut-être même noyée dans une nouvelle forme d'amour qu'il ne connaissait pas encore._

 _Il pouvait aimer son frère. Il_ _l'avait aimé_ _, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, non ?_

 _Bon, pas vraiment._

 _Il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour aimé son frère. Il se remémorait par bribes des sessions de jeu avec lui, mais elles furent si rares et si courtes… En définitive, non. Jamais il n'éprouva d'amour pour son frère, et cela lui déchira le cœur._

 _Il ne savait pas d'où venait cet élan d'affection, mais il se sentait d'embrasser son frère et de lacrymaliser ses excuses, puisque il ne se voyait que guère s'excuser oralement. Des excuses développées lui seraient impossibles, mais un pardon accompagné de larmes exprimait autant._

 _Il fut si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Louise s'était garée. Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit, et c'était plutôt sombre. Un HLM un peu crasseux qui pataugeait dans la boue. Lovino était certain que le bouffeur de patates n'habitait pas ici, alors chez qui diantre Feliciano s'était-_ _il_ _réfugié ?_

 _Diantre. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé penser le mot « diantre », et pourtant, il s'en imaginait des scénarios._

 _Louise, à ses côtés, textotait silencieusement, les yeux fixes rivés sur son écran à luminosité réduite. À l'arrière, Marcello attendait, les bras croisés. Il n'avait rien pour se divertir et il semblait se faire royalement chier pour quelqu'un qui, avant de partir, sautillait de joie rien qu'à l'idée._

 _Il faut dire que le pauvre n'avait le droit à rien, comme ses ainés. Pas de téléphone avant la majorité, pas de consoles de jeu, interdites dans la demeure, portables ou de salon, pas de lecteur MP3 ou même de « baladeur »… Il n'avait pas le droit non plus à un ordinateur et pouvait seulement utiliser celui de Nonno sous des conditions bien précises._

 _Il ne se plaignait pas, parce que Feliciano et Lovino subirent le même règlement, et eux n'avaient pas de grand-frère pour leur prêter discrètement son ordinateur. Lovino prit donc pitié et lui lança son téléphone pour qu'il joue à n'importe quel jeu stupide qu'il trouverait pendant qu'ils attendaient Louise._

 _« Tu fais quoi ? demanda Lovino._

 _-Je parle,_ _répondit-elle nonchalamment._

 _-À qui ?_

 _-À Feli. »_

 _Silence. Malaisant de surcroit._

 _« Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je lui demande si tu peux aller le voir._

 _-Tu l'as pas fait avant ?_

 _-J'y ai pas pensé._

 _-Ah. »_

 _Lovino fixa le mur auquel ils faisaient face, brusquement fatigué. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur central pour voir ce que faisait Marcello, mais le gosse touchait_ _les touches_ _à un tempo vertigineux, tellement que Lovino se demandait quand il trouvait le temps pour s'entrainer à n'importe lequel des minijeux qu'il appréciait._

 _Finalement lassé, Marcello rendit son téléphone à son frère qui regarda l'écran de verrouillage avec curiosité. L'image originale, un fond uni rouge, avait été remplacé par une photo de Marcello, prise il y a bien cinq minutes, qui tirait la langue à la caméra. Le fond d'écran principal était, lui, changé pour une vieille photo des trois frères qui se baignaient dans l'Adriatique. C'était il y a une dizaine d'années maintenant. Marcello trônait fièrement dans les bras de Feliciano qui le portait en souriant, alors que l'enfant lui mettait du sable dans les cheveux et que Lovino, à leur gauche, leur tendait des pelles et seaux miniatures._

 _Étonnamment_ _,_ _Lovino se souvenait de cette journée. Il devait avoir douze ans et Feli onze. L'âge de Marcello, il n'était pas sûr et il avait un peu la flemme de calculer._ _Il s'en souvenait certainement grâce à Nonno et ses divagations sur leurs enfances qui revenaient de temps à autre. Il sentait l'air chaud empli de sable lui flageller le visage, mais il lui tournait le dos pour se concentrer sur son château. Ses cheveux étaient_ _ensablés, il se grattait quelquefois en secouant la tête pour se défaire de ses démangeaisons._

 _Ses mains creusaient le sol pour emplir un seau_ _qui se faisait de plus en plus lourds. Lovino se souvenait d'avoir tenté de le soulever, puis d'avoir échoué lamentablement en tombant au sol, détruisant au passage tous les châteaux qu'il avait déjà créés._ _Ensuite, il s'était mis à pleurer et_ _avait fait un caprice au sol, battant des pieds contre le sol._ _Alors il avait refait un château, mais il le détruisit cette fois-ci lui-même à cau_ _se de sa_ _ _cor__ _ _e__ _ _a__ _. Le nom français de la maladie était « chorée », mais il préférait le nom italien. Lorsqu'il le disait, il pensait à une choré_ _et faisait même la confusion, alors il optait pour le mot le moins ambigu._

 _Sa chorée… Elle l'handicapa longtemps, mais il en était aujourd'hui guéri. Il se rappelle son grand-père qui, pour l'encourager dans sa guérison,_ _lui avait appris à danser, et effectivement, concentrer son énergie et ses muscles sur la danse avait accéléré_ _le processus_ _. Il s'entrainait tous les jours, dansait les seules danses qu'il connaissait, et elles étaient peu nombreuses : une tarentelle et un boléro. La tarentelle était la plus épuisante, car il l'effectuait indéfiniment, se tuant presque à la tâche. Feliciano le suivait en rigolant sans même prêter attention au rythme, ce qui avait énervé Lovino plus d'une fois._ _Il ne_ _ _s'amusait__ _pas à danser la tarentelle il voulait_ _ _guérir__ _._

 _Nonobstant ses efforts, Lovino ne pouvait pas dire que ces remembrances étaient heureuses. Il s'imaginait le rire de Feliciano qui pensait juste chahuter avec son frère alors que ce dernier voulait le frapper._

 _Il se souvient qu'il n'avait pas osé. Il ne l'avait pas frappé, et pourtant, il s'y était préparé. Son poing était levé au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à fondre à la verticale sur le visage de porcelaine de Feli._ _Cependant, il avait baissé les bras._ _S'il avait été aussi stupide qu'aujourd'hui, il l'aurait fait._

 _Il commença à s'agiter sur son siège, l'inquiétude s'emparant de ses jambes qui frappaient le sol de la voiture irrésistiblement. L'attente devint insoutenable, et il empoigna fermement la poignée qu'il tira vers lui. La portière_ _s'ouvrit doucement, et sans écouter les ordres de Louise, il sortit et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée_ _du HLM. Il entendit la portière de Louise claquer, des pas s'ensuivant, alors qu'il regardait sur le tableau de bord les noms des différents locataires. Il ne savait pas chez qui Feliciano s'était réfugié, mais peut-être qu'avec de la jugeote…_

 _De la jugeote, ou de la chance. Un nom sortait tellement du lot que son doigt se dirigea directement sur le bouton adjacent._

 _ _Gilbert Beilschmidt.__

 _Un parent du_ _bouffeur de patates ?_ _Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Feli y était forcément. Son doigt enfonça l'interrupteur dans l'encadrement métallique, une sonnerie d'attente résonnant devant l'immeuble._

 _Il sentait le souffle de Louise derrière lui, mais elle n'intervenait pas, comme si ce simple bip l'avait paralysée._

 _Il tinta trois fois Lovino se voyait déjà s'enfuir pour éviter la tâche, mais il le devait. Pour une fois, il allait faire face à son frère comme un être civilisé, mais surtout comme un membre de sa famille. Pas comme un démon, un monstre, un tortionnaire, un faiseur de mauvais rêves. Il allait oublier cette partie de lui, la détruire bout par bout._

 _Serait-ce succomber au doux sourire de Feli ? Qu'il ait l'Univers dans la poche, sans plus aucune résistance_ _et qu'il asseye son autorité dans la demeure comme il l'a toujours souhaité_ _? N'était-ce pas le but de Feliciano que Lovino tombe dans ses filets et s'abandonne complètement à lui ?_

 _Cette idée était morte-née lorsque le hautparleur transmit la voix enrouée d'un homme que Lovino n'avait jamais entendue._

 _« Hé ? Ouais ?_

 _-… Feliciano est là ?_

 _-Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es qui ?_

 _-S… Son frère._

 _-Ah, c'est toi le fils de pute. Dégage,_ _enculé_ _. »_

 _La communication se coupa, Lovino soupira. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure,_ _penaud. La main de Louise souffleta son épaule, elle le toisait d'un air agacé, néanmoins, elle ne dit rien._

 _Elle sortit son téléphone à nouveau et tapota sur l'écran, puis elle le mit à son oreille, poussant ses boucles brunes hors de son chemin._

 _«_ _Allo, Feliciano ? demanda-t-elle calmement, son visage soudainement détendu. Oui, nous sommes juste devant. Tou_ _t_ _dépend que de toi. Si tu veux pas, on repart et Lovino expliquera à Nonno ce qu'il a fait. Si t'acceptes, il s'excusera, jurera d'arrêter et on rentrera ensemble chez vous, sans qu'un mot soit dit à Nonno. Sauf si tu le veux. »_

 _Un long silence. Marcello était sorti et s'était placé à côté de Lovino qui suivait les hochements de tête de Louise en entendant les paroles de Feli. Elle gagnait en sourire, les coins de sa bouche se relevant d'excitation, ses yeux brillant de plus en plus, même son bras libre se secouait le long de son flanc._

 _Elle referma son téléphone avec un léger « merci », quasi murmuré,_ _incertain. Le téléphone rangé dans la poche de son manteau, elle leva les yeux vers Lovino et lui sourit._

 _« Feliciano arrive. Il descend seul, parce qu'il dit qu'il a confiance en toi. Je vous laisse entre vous. »_

 _ _Il a confiance en toi__ _… Feliciano, confiance en lui ?_

 _Ce type devait être un dieu. Il croyait encore en lui. La reddition était nécessaire maintenant, Lovino allait baisser les armes et lui baiser les pieds s'il le fallait vraiment !_

 _Non, il ne ferait pas ça._

 _Louise se dirigea vers sa voiture, y entra, fit démarrer le moteur et quitta sa place, partant en direction d'on-ne-savait-où._

 _Ne restaient que Lovino et Marcello._

 _« Marce… commença l'ainé, avant d'être interrompu._

 _-Non ! Je reste, tu peux pas me faire partir !_

 _-_ _Pourquoi tu veux rester, ça te regarde pas…_

 _-Comment ça ça me regarde pas ?! T'es con Lovi, ça me regarde plus que tu penses ! C'est moi que Feli voulait voir quand il avait un problème, et c'est moi qui l'écoutait parler ! C'est moi qui lui disais que ça serait pas pour toujours et que tu t'arrêterais d'être aussi méchant ! C'est moi qui lui disais que tu le frapperais pas, et tout ça je l'ai dit parce que je te crois ! Je pensais que tu lui ferais jamais plus de mal que ce que tu pouvais faire, et pourtant il est parti ! Si ça, ça s'appelle pas me regarder, alors t'as rien à faire ici non plus !_ _Moi j'ai essayé d'aider Antonio, j'ai voulu aider tout le monde et au final t'as tout gâché. Ta méchanceté était plus forte que moi tout seul qui essaie d'aider, alors je reste, et si ta méchanceté me bat encore une fois… Bah… Bah… Estime simplement que je veux plus que tu me parles !_

 _Marcello croisa les bras pour conclure ses propos, mais une vague de colère subite l'envahit derechef, et elle s'exprima avec de grosses larmes qui le défigurè_ _rent_ _. Il décroisa les bras pour se cacher le visage entre_ _l_ _es mains, reniflant bruyamment ou passant sa manche sous son nez régulièrement._ _Il tomba au sol, ses genoux éraflant le_ _goudron boueux._ _Lovino resta figé, baissant la tête vers Marcello d'un air curieux. Il ne sut pas quoi faire_ _et n'agit pas_ _,_ _quoiqu'il entendît_ _une porte se refermer._

 _Il tourna la tête brusquement vers Feliciano qui, en voyant Marcello à genoux et en larmes, eut un hoquet résonant._ _Les traits de son visage s'affermirent et il bondit sur ses jambes en direction de ses frères, courant aussi vite qu'il put. Il s'interposa entre Lovino et Marcello, étendant ses bras et fixant Lovino dans les yeux._

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? marmonna-t-il méchamment. Pourquoi il pleure ?_

 _-J'ai rien fait._

 _-Je te crois pas._

 _-Je croyais que tu avais_ _"_ _confiance en moi_ _" ?_

 _-J'a_ _vais_ _confiance que tu me frappera_ _i_ _s pas, mais_ _si tu t'es_ _attaqué_ _à Marcello… !_

 _-_ _Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Je me suis pas attaqué à lui !_

 _-Je suis sû..._

 _-Il a rien fait ! » s'écria Marcello entre deux sanglots déchirants. Il avait fait train_ _er_ _sa phrase,_ _à tel point que seul un hoquet sanglotant le fit taire._

 _Feliciano alors l'enlaça_ _et calma ses larmes. Marcello s'accrochait à lui si fort qu'il déformait dangereusement son manteau qui garderait peut-être ces marques d'amour._ _Ou de désespoir, à voir._

 _Feliciano le fit s'assoir sur un muret de pierre non loin, Lovino le suivant distraitement._ _Distrait par l'échange qu'il vint d'avoir avec son petit frère. Il était tombé assez bas pour que son frère pense qu'il eût frappé Marcello ?_

 _Il n'avait jamais touché à un seul cheveu du garçon, jamais, le ciel pour témoin !_ _Aurait-il jamais osé de toute façon ?_

 _Non. Impossible._

 _Une fois assis, Marcello sembla faire de son mieux pour calmer le rythme effréné de ses sanglots. Il prenait de grandes inspirations qui le faisaient repartir de plus belle. Feliciano lui frottait le dos avec véhémence, ne prêtant absolument aucune attention à Lovino qui se tenait bizarrement devant eux, visiblement gêné par la scène. Il ne savait trop comment agir. Il pesa les pour et les contre : que gagnait-il à réconforter Marcello ?_

 _Lovino eut une soudaine envie de se frapper. Cette façon de pensée devait cesser. Il n'y avait pas du gain partout ! Il n'allait pas exploiter le plus petit de ses frères_ _qui criait ses tripes devant lui, au beau milieu de nulle part, en face d'un HLM qui menaçait de s'écrouler dans sa saleté !_

 _Il entreprit de s'assoir à côté de lui également, retirant les mains de son visage pour qu'il arrête de se défoncer les yeux à les frotter de la sorte. Après de longues minutes ponctuées_ _d'une respiration saccadée, Marcello fut calmé_ _et releva la tête sans regarder ni l'un ni l'autre de ses frères._

 _Feliciano n'évitait pas le regard de son ainé et semblait même le chercher. Lovino sentait ses yeux se balader contre son cou, son épaule, sa mâchoire, inlassables. Il_ _imaginait son souffle_ _trop proche de son visage_ _si le vent ne le poussait pas au loin, ses mains cherchant les siennes pour, par un tour de magie incompréhensible, deviner ses véritables émotions._

 _Les yeux de Lovino s'emplissaient de larmes lourdes,_ _appesantissant son être entier dont le dos s'arrondissait sous le poids du regard de son frère._

 _Marcello était comme évanoui entre eux, mais il ne faisait que feindre, profitant de l'inattention qui lui était offerte pour écouter_ _aux portes et avec un intérêt enfantin la discussion qu'il sentait approcher. Une voix éclata, et il faillit bien se réjouir de ces élans d'adrénaline,_ _puis il comprit qu'elle avait parlé en italien._

 _Et alors l'autre voix, la seule qui manquait à l'appel, répondit_ _lestement, sur un ton chanté et moqueur, et il fut évidemment que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien. Marcello entendait bien Feliciano qui riait de l'attristement de Lovino, avec en fond sonore_ _des grondements sourds de moteurs, des vrombissements saccadés de roues sur la chaussée._ _Le ton montait, les voix se chauffaient. Marcello, pris d'une peur insensée, timoré de nature, se trouva figé entre deux camps qui se déchiraient._

 _Ce n'était pas censé se passer de la sorte ! Le plan n'était pas de laisser les deux fauves s'entretuer férocement dans l'arène. Le seul point positif était qu'ils n'étaient pas au vu et au su de tous. Marcello eut soudain conscience de toute la honte qu'il éprouvait envers sa famille._

 _Il n'était qu'un enfant, certes, il le reconnaissait. Il pouvait avouer tous ses vices, ses péchés, ses méfaits, tous les dégâts,_ _les_ _dommages,_ _les_ _heurts qu'il avait causés. Ouvertement, il_ _clam_ _ait_ _qu'il était imparfait, qu'on pouvait lui reprocher toutes les erreurs et les fautes qu'il avait commises._ _Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais, à un seul moment dans sa vie, douté des liens familiaux qui l'unissaient à ses frères, et son grand-père, à ses parents qu'il n'a jamais connus. La situation_ _financière de sa famille lui était égale, peu importe qu'ils vécussent dans un taudis, dans un bidonville ou dans un manoir, tant qu'il les avait à ses côtés, ces deux frères malheureusement querelleurs mais aimants et tendres, ce grand-père qui se dérobait, qui les chérissait d'une façon ineffable et les douces pensées de ses parents qui devaient bien exister quelque part sur cette satanée Terre._

 _Il comprenait autant l'esprit rebelle de Feliciano que les idées conservatrices de Lovino sur le sujet. Il avait également parlé avec Antonio_ _le boniface_ _qui lui avait donné un point de vue partagé, troublé par l'ignorance et le désintérêt de toute façon._

 _Il comprenait que Nonno n'était pas un Dieu à honorer chaque jour,_ _qu'il était humain donc autant enclin à_ _se tromper : même sur leur éducation ! Qu'il avait mal agit d'avoir déprisé Lovino, d'avoir favorisé Feliciano, d'avoir été aussi désintéressé par ses propres méfaits._

 _Les oreilles de Marcello lui brulaient à cause du froid et des choses qu'il arrivait à comprendre de cette cacophonie d'italien. Il n'entendait que des mots, des parties de phrases disjointes insultantes, dégradantes et volontairement offensantes._ _Le muret sur lequel il reposait devint le témoin d'une scène de ménage lamentable. La fatalité avait décidé d'autres destinées pour les frères au lieu d'une réconciliation en bonne et due forme._

 _Marcello hoqueta bruyamment lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, le forçant à se lever et à s'éloigner de l'un de ses fraternels. Il ne savait même pas lequel._

 _Avant qu'on ne put lui faire passer une porte, il se débattit violemment et se retourna, les yeux injectés de sang, rouges de désespoir et d'ire suprême. Il n'allait frapper personne, non. Il n'allait pas se jeter jusqu'aux bassesses de sa famille. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule solution pour se tirer de se pétrin, et il retourna vers le muret, là où Lovino regardait curieusement la scène. Son visage était écarlate, cramoisi même. Il se mordait la langue de colère, la mâchoire furieusement contractée._

 _«_ _Et pourquoi ma vie elle peut pas être belle, à moi, hein ? hurla soudainement Lovino. Tu crois pas que ça me casse les couilles de te voir réussir alors que je patauge dans la merde derrière toi ! Tu t'en branles hein, évidemment ! Tu comprends pas qu'on puisse... »_

 _Il arrêta sa phrase lorsque Marcello, arrivé à ses pieds, lui tendit la main avec juste deux mots « Ton téléphone »._

 _Instinctivement, Lovino lui lança son téléphone que Marcello déverrouilla rapidement, composant ensuite un numéro qu'il fut forcé d'apprendre sur le bout des doigts._

 _Il n'entendit le bip sonore que deux fois avant qu'une voix réponde :_

 _ _« Pronto, Lovino ?__

 _-_ _Nonno ? J'en ai ma claque ! commença-t-il en contenant un minimum sa colère._

 _ _-Ma claque ? Marcello ? Ma claque de quoi ?__

 _-De tes putains de petits-fils ! »_

 _La phrase résonna claire autour de l'adolescent qui fit taire le capharnaüm d'insultes des ainés._ _Il s'attendait à une contrattaque verbale de Nonno qui abhorrait les jurons, mais fut plutôt rencontré par une approbation horriblement sombre._

 _«_ _ _Oui, moi aussi.__

 _-Pardon ? répliqua Marcello._

 _-_ _ _Dis-leur de revenir immédiatement, on vient de m'annoncer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tous les deux. Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe.__ _»_

 _Au même moment, les portes du HLM s'ouvraient à nouveau, laissant apparaitre un jeune homme aux boucles brunes et à la peau hâlé_ _e_ _. Derrière lui se profilaient les silhouettes de deux autres personnes qui semblaient dévaler les escaliers à vitesse grand V. Simultanément, la voiture de Louise entrait à nouveau dans le parking et s'arrêta dans sa course, observant la scène avec une gêne_ _et un effroi ineffables. Marcello, peut-être au centre de toute l_ _a querelle, sentit ses larmes s'apaiser mais le lourd vacarme que créai_ _ent_ _ses hoquets crispants les fit tous se braquer,_ _emporté par le vent vrombissant. Ses jambes s'amollirent_ _après qu'une onde affaiblissante eut traversé son corps. La robustesse de ses os s'affaissa sous le poids de ses lueurs de pensées confuses et la clarté de son esprit s'éteignit lentement. L'anxiété qu'il avait accumulée surgissait avec un débit pareil à un fleuve libéré du carcan de son barrage, et peu de temps ne fut avant qu'il sente son corps chanceler fortement. Ses frères accoururent et Lovino le prit dans ses bras comme on prend un enfant, faisant reposer son menton sur sa propre_ _épaule_ _et ses jambes à califourchon autour de son bassin._ _Une nonpareille difficulté à porter son frère se fit ressentir chez Lovino dès qu'Antonio commença à approcher, avec comme protections arrière le frère du bouffe-patate et Francis, l'un des amis de Bella_ _et Feli._

 _Marcello s'accrochait à lui comme un koala_ _à_ _son arbre._ _Il l'eût étouffé s'il avait eu plus grande puissance_ _et pour une fois, Lovino souhaita fort qu'il mourût sur le coup pour éviter tous ses problèmes._

 _Et dieu sait qu'ils allaient couler à flots_ _à présent._


	7. Il mondo scintilla

_Lovino, de son point de vue, apercevait tous les éléments-clés de la scène. À sa droite se trouvait une aire verte, un parc de jeu pour enfants parsemé de bancs et d'arbres aléatoirement. À sa gauche, le muret sur lequel il se tenait il y a ne serait-ce qu'une minute. L'autre versant du muret donnait sur un talus dans lequel coulait les eaux de pluie qui tombaient inlassablement en automne._ _Ensuite, l'étroit talus laissait place à quelques poteaux protecteurs qui départageaient au sol des places de parking. Ce parking longeait la base de l'HLM d'où sortaient Antonio et ses amis. Pour en descendre, l'escalier se partageait en deux avec entre les deux parties, une place dallée sur laquelle une petite fontaine crachait son eau, celle-ci soufflée sur les bancs la jouxtant._

 _L'état de ces escaliers n'était pas affligeant, c'était peut-être bien le seul point positif, esthétiquement agréable de cette structure. Après un coup d'œil à la droite, on comprenait que le bâtiment était entouré d'un parking auquel on accédait surtout par l'arrière._

 _Lovino voyait également Louise qui revenait. Sortie de sa voiture, elle_ _regardait_ _avec embarras la tragédie qui se déroulait devant elle. Le Soleil, l'unique projecteur qui se devait d'embraser les acteurs, leur donnait plutôt un air morose, un état second maladif, morbide._

 _« Comment il a su… ? » demanda Feliciano en se rapprochant de Lovino comme s'il_ _cherchait de la protection. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus, ça le défigurait._

 _Lorsqu'il entendit cela,_ _Marcello, dont la tristesse semblait avoir relâché la dernière de ses larmes, eut un grognement rauque, immonde. Il_ _n'aurait pas dû parler ainsi à Nonno, ni parler ainsi de ses frères, il s'était laissé emporter. Il_ _renifla avec violence et demanda à être posé au sol. Ses jambes reprirent contact avec la rugosité du goudron, mais il sembla faire de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir._ _Il avait le visage rouge, boursoufflé. Des cernes noires traçaient le pourtour de ses yeux, mais il ne dit rien._

 _« Certainement la faute d'Antonio... » lâcha Lovino dans un dernier élan accusateur. Sa force se tarissait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter autre qu'accuser le seul coupable potentiel,_ _puisque Marcello semblait bien trop choqué._ _Après tout, depuis qu'il était là, les choses étaient allées de_ _Charybde en_ _Scylla._ _Ledit coupable sembla néanmoins offusqué d'être mentionné de la sorte. Lui qui s'était_ _déjà pas mal_ _approché fit un pas en avant, mais_ _sa colère_ _s'estompa dès qu'une main, celle de Francis, toucha son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers son ami,_ _et Lovino voyait Francis mimer un non de la tête, en énonçant clairement :_

 _« J'te le conseille pas. »_

 _Antonio reprit sa place, le visage tordu par une grimace dont Lovino ne sut déterminer la signification. Peut-être du dégout, de la colère, de la tristesse… Tout était possible, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'une telle grimace hideuse n'avait pas sa place sur un visage aussi parfait que le sien… Il n'y avait pas de honte à trouver quelqu'un de beau, n'est-ce pas ? Francis le faisait constamment._

 _Lovino frissonna à l'idée des amours de Francis et se ravisa. Non, il n'allait pas agir comme lui._ _Mieux valait se dominer._

 _« C'est ma faute…_ _Désolé_ _» résonna la voix de Marcello._

 _Les têtes se tournèrent d'un même élan étrangement synchronisé. Sa petite silhouette, rabattue sur elle-même, à l'air presque chétive, inspirait une pitié profonde, exactement comme un parent pourrait ressentir envers un enfant au regard d'ange. Tout en lui était infantile, seul son corps semblait évoluer sans que sa pensée ne suive. Lovino a toujours pensé que le pauvre_ _resterait sempiternellement dépendant, incapable de changer, mais Nonno insistait qu'un jour il grandirait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être poussé._

 _Lovino rigolait amèrement à cette phrase. Lui avait été poussé, et dans tous les sens du terme,_ _et uniquement au bon-vouloir de Nonno._

 _« Nonno a dû aller dans ma chambre… sanglota-t-il. J'avais écris dans…_ _dans_ _mon journal pour m'entrainer..._ _parce que vous pouviez pas m… m'...aider et..._ _j'ai tout_ _écrit_ _dedans…_ _je l'ai… laissé ouvert avant de partir._ _»_

 _Pour s'entrainer… S'entrainer à écrire… Lovino eut un pincement au cœur, pensant à Marcello qui, tout autant que ses frères, ne s'en sortait vraiment pas en français, et le malheureux n'était qu'au collège. Impensable._ _Pourtant, c'était sa langue maternelle._

 _« C'est pas grave ! lança Feliciano avec une assurance nouvelle,_ _mais fausse_ _. T'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? »_

 _Il trouvait les mots, confortait Marcello qui en avait besoin._

 _« C'est vrai, ajouta Lovino en_ _faisant une salade de_ _ses doigts. T'as… T'as rien fait. C'est nous, t'as rien à voir avec ça. C'est surtout moi. »_

 _Lovino pensait vraiment ces mots. Il se sentait mal que son frère se sentît si mal. Il n'était pas responsable. Le pauvre était une victime de_ _s_ _es manigances fratricides._

 _Feliciano se tourna vers Lovino et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la voiture de Louise._

 _« On… On devrait rentrer. On doit… On doit lui parler, on a pas le choix... »_

 _Lovino ne put qu'agréer. Ils couraient à leur perte de fuir le malfaiteur. Ce n'était pas sain, pour personne. Ils ne faisaient que retarde_ _r_ _l'échéance,_ _en augmentant proportionnellement la gravité de ce qui en résulterait._

 _« On va marcher, annonça Lovino. Comme ça on aura le temps de parler. »_

 _Feliciano sembla hésiter. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira._

 _« Gil… Francis ! Vous… Vous voulez pas nous accompagner… ? »_

 _« Vous devriez régler ça entre vous, fit Francis en dépassant Antonio. Mais on restera pas loin, si tu veux. De toute façon, je connais Marco… Il vous refusera rien. »_

 _Lovino trouva cela comique. On dirait qu'ils se préparaient à faire un meurtre avec les complices en arrière-plan prêts à s'enfuir avec les meurtriers ayant échoué._ _Et comment il pouvait être aussi sûr de ça, sur_ _ _Nonno__ _? Il savait qu'il le connaissait depuis longtemps (il était bien plus âgé qu'eux après tout), mais tout de même, être aussi certain de la bonne fin d'un problème familial dont il ne fait_ _même_ _pas partie…_

 _Feliciano_ _se mit à sangloter, attirant l'attention des camarades alentour. Francis marcha jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa pour le consoler. Louise, approchant, fit de même, faisant_ _un mouvement de va-et-vient vif contre son dos. Quelle misérable fratrie ils faisaient à eux trois. Cependant, Lovino se sentit dix fois plus terrible en sentant à nouveau un dégout inhumain en lui alors qu'on s'intéressait à Feliciano._

 _Il sent_ _une main se poser sur son épaule_ _et reconnait Marcello, mais il prend_ _les doigts_ _de son frère et les repousse, malaisé._ _Finalement, il se sent mal de le rejeter et se retourne. Les yeux fermés, fatigués de toutes ces mésaventures, il se jette négligemment sur son frère, le souffle légèrement coupé par son élan et le choc contre le corps… étrangement musculeux de son frère._

 _Il ouvre les yeux et voit à gauche de son champ de vision des boucles brunes,_ _peu familières à sa peau. Il recule immédiatement, étonné, mais son corps est à nouveau projeté contre Antonio par les mains qu'il serre autour de lui._ _Surpris, Lovino n'a pas la forc_ _e_ _de s'opposer, mais il ne rend pas l'étreinte._

 _Antonio serre trop fort pour que l'étreinte ait l'air naturelle,_ _mais rien que sa tentative réchauffa le cœur de Lovi._ _Alors pris d'un élan affectif,_ _la petite tête brune_ _de_ _Lovino Vargas le valeureux,_ _l_ _'incompris, le vindicatif, le_ _déterminé, le brave, l'ineffrayable, le_ _preux_ _… Ce même homme qui arborait un blason propre de fierté et d'égo, l'hubris_ _qu'il avait en lui, tout cela s'affaissait soudainement, d'un même mouvement à la fois léger,_ _rêche,_ _et incommensurablement lourd._ _Toutes ces qualités devinrent défauts._

 _Il resta là une bonne minute, la tête fourrée dans son épaule._ _Il ne lutte pas, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi._ _Antonio ne sent pas très bon. Il s'était attendu à une meilleure odeur venant de quelqu'un d'aussi physiquement agréable. Vraiment, Lovino finit par se dégouter lui-même d'Antonio et s'écarta enfin, s'excusant promptement de s'être collé à lui ainsi au départ._

 _Il se sentait_ _bizarrement bien. Lovino a les yeux rivés sur Antonio. Celui-ci portait encore une étrange grimace sur son visage, mais il ne devrait pas ! Il était l'instigateur de ce câlin e_ _mbarrassant,_ _il ne devait pas être gêné, ça se faisait pas !_

 _« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? cracha Lovino._

 _-Rien… C'est rien. Je suis désolé_ _pour comment j'ai été avec toi. Je… C'est_ _ _complicad__ _… compliqué pour nous deux, et je… je voulais pas. Enfin… Et pour ton œil… Pardon._ _Vraiment._ _»_

 _Le façon qu'il eut de rouler l'r de « pardon » étonna Lovino, mais ses excuses étaient les bienvenues._ _La sincérité de ses paroles se sentait à sa façon de parler, son accent qui semblait être dix fois plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Lovino conclut qu'i_ _l devait également s'excuser,_ _c'était là sa chance_ _. C'est parti. Un, deux, trois :_

 _« Désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces conneries, d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires, de m'être occupé de ce qui me regardait pas, et… de t'avoir insulté. »_

 _Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il l'avait insulté, il avait la gâchette facile lorsque cela concernait les jurons, il ne s'y retrouvait pas toujours. Au cas où_ _alors,_ _il s'excusa._

 _Marcello le regarde, en partie caché_ _par_ _Antonio_ _._ _Lovino le sait, il devine sa présence derrière les larges épaules d'Antonio. Il voit le garçonnet s'approcher de lui pour lui prendre la main, le tirant alors vers Louise en souriant à Antonio simultanément._ _Louise leur fit signe d'entrer dans la voiture, alors Feliciano accourut et parvint au véhicule avant ses frères. Lovino fut perplexe face à la situation_ _mais ne semblait pas pouvoir contredire Feliciano sur ce point,_ _s'il ne voulait pas marcher_ _. Il_ _entra dans la voiture_ _et s'installa dans le_ _siège passager avant._

 _Il vit, une fois assis et la ceinture bouclée, Antonio, Francis et le bouffe-patate retourner en direction de l'HLM, sans vraiment prêter attention au reste. Ils semblèrent parler entre eux, mais Lovino ne put voir que leur lèvres se mouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça. Antonio ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça. Il venait de s'excuser, Lovino avait fait de même !_

 _Ils étaient quittes. Ils ne devraient pas s'éviter comme la peste ou le choléra. En tout cas, plus maintenant._

 _Ce ne serait qu'illusion vite rattrapée par la désillusion d'imaginer que tout roulerait comme sur des roulettes entre eux,_ _Lovino se devait d'être réaliste désormais. Peut-être qu'il avait envenimé trop de relations pour pouvoir en former de stables et réciproquement agréables. Rien d'unilatéral. Il se sentait pitoyable d'avoir été aussi méprisable. Détestable lui._

 _Il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'à la voiture de Gilbert,_ _et remarqua même des regards vifs entre Antonio et Francis, ce dernier profitant de la distance pour jeter plusieurs regards dans la direction de la voiture de Louise._

 _Louise démarra, cala une première fois et s'excusa, mais_ _partit pour de bon, même si sa conduite était étrangement hasardeuse._ _Lors du trajet, Feliciano demanda expressément à Louise de s'arrêter et de les déposer une rue à côté, pour qu'ils puissent préparer un plan, une sorte d'excuse, peut-être un autre mensonge, qui savait ? Pas Lovino. Ce que Feli avait en tête pouvait être leur salut tout autant que leur perte, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Lovino, après tout, en avait ma claque, plus que ras-le-cul de ces emmerdes. Il fallait qu'elles cessent, il fallait les régler, les résoudre. Une discussion bien menée pouvait ainsi donner une solution à ses malheurs._

 _Louise s'arrête, comme exigé, une rue avant chez eux. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour sans passer devant la maison dans laquelle Nonno bouillonnait certainement de rage, et elle repartit, promettant de ne pas être trop loin et qu'un simple coup de fi_ _l suffirait pour qu'elle intervînt_ _en moins de deux._

 _Lovino, avant qu'elle ne parte, la remercia et rejoignit ses frères, alors assis sur un banc posé entre deux maisons, dans un angle qui le rendait peu visible mais qui lui donnait une bonne vision du carrefour d'en face._

 _Il prit place entre Feliciano et Marcello, sans dire un mot._

 _Ils restent là, observant les voitures qui défilaient rageusement devant eux. Ils ne se sentaient pas trop mal, même si une épée de Damoclès flottait au-dessus d'eux et menaçait de fondre sur leurs corps au moindre signal. Feliciano s'agite un peu,_ _gigote_ _d'une façon complètement ridicule, Lovino se l'avoua, pour se positionner un peu mieux._

 _« C'est ici qu'on attendait le bus de l'école, Lovi, fit-il sans crier gare. C'était y'a longtemps, hein ? J'ai l'impression d'être vieux. »_

 _Il fait une pause. Il regarde les alentours et tente de trouver une position agréable pour ses jambes pour au final se relever brutalement et partir dans un soliloque de souvenirs retrouvés._

 _« Je me rappelle quand_ _on regardait_ _les vieux qui voulaient ramasser les pièces qu'on faisait sembler de faire tomber. Tu te souviens ? C'était pas très gentil, mais c'était trop drôle ! »_

 _Feliciano allait, sa langue ne s'arrêtait plus, inlassable. Il perdait le fil de son propre soliloque et un coup d'œil simple à ses alentours et un sujet lui revenait aussitôt._ _Lovino écoutait attentivement, buvant les paroles de son frère sans broncher, jusqu'à-ce qu'il comprenne. Feli était juste gêné, il tentait de se remémorer des passages de leurs vies, des souvenirs communs qu'ils avaient pour faire la discussion et pour éviter le sujet principal, celui qui les amenait ici au départ. Il parle de leur école primaire, là où ils durent apprendre le français, ce qui leur semblait une difficulté surhumaine. Ils bégayaient dans toutes leurs phrases, chaque prise de parole était une humiliation parce qu'ils savaient Nonno pas très loin derrière pour les disputer. Feliciano ne rappelait en revanche que les souvenirs joyeux et semblait soigneusement éviter tout ce qui concernait Ludwig. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut si évident que Lovino ne put s'en empêcher, il intervint :_

 _« Feli ! Je… Enfin, tu sais… Ludwig. Je le déteste, d'accord. Je peux pas le blairer et je_ _v_ _ais pas pouvoir, je peux pas l'encadrer, mais au fond… C'est… C'est pas à moi de décider ce que tu peux faire ou pas donc… euh… voilà. »_

 _Il se sent ridicule. Sa phrase n'avait ni queue ni tête, il avait attendu tout ce moment pour dire… ça ? Inimaginable. Un tel niveau de sottise n'avait jamais été atteint, on pouvait lui décerner le record du pire orateur du monde. Cela contrastait tellement avec les valeurs de son grand-père qu'il ne se sentit plus comme une erreur mais comme une aberration. Intéressante_ _é_ _volution._ _Cela étant dit, Lovino était impressionné par l'amour de son frère pour leur famille. Lovino n'aimait pas avouer se genre de choses à voix haute, mais il les aimait, tandis que Feliciano, qui n'était même pas sûr d'être accepté par son frère, qui était certain d'être refusé par sa seule figure paternelle pour son homosexualité,_ _faisait son maximum pour les aimer et réconcilier leurs liens brisés. Que ferait-il si Nonno restait aussi implacable face à ce qu'il est ?_

 _Il devait certainement vivre cette aventure encore pire que Lovino la vivait._ _Quand Lovino voyait sa vie en tant_ _que pis-aller constant, pauvre Feliciano vivait un enfer impromptu et pas vraiment désiré, il ne savait pas réagir sous la pression et les coups de tristesse. Lovino avait certaines techniques, comparé à son_ _ _fratellino__ _._

 _Feliciano ne répond pas, et cela met Lovino dans un malaise immense. Feli s'assied de nouveau et se tait un instant, avant de sortir avec une prononciation soignée et appliquée :_

 _«_ _ _Warum kann mir das Leben nicht schön erscheinen ? Denn man kann nicht gleichzeitig die Sonne sein und angestrahlt werden__ _. Ludwig m'a appris cette phrase en allemand. Il m'a dit que son_ _frèr_ _e lui avait déjà dit un jour, mais je trouve qu'elle te va mieux_ _à toi_ _._ _En français_ _ça veut dire_ _: pourquoi ma vie ne peut pas être belle ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas être et le Soleil, et éclairé. »_

 _Lovino reste coi. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, préfère réfléchir. Feli pense que je suis le Soleil ou l'illuminé ? C'est qui le malheureux dans l'histoire ?_

 _« Toi t'es le Soleil. T'es celui qui trouve sa vie horrible mais qui rend celle des autres dix fois mieux rien que parce que t'es là. J'aime quand t'es avec moi, quand t'es normal avec moi. Quand t'évites de me parler comme si j'étais un chien… Depuis quand on a pas fait une simple bataille d'oreiller innocente ? Hein ? Depuis quand on s'est_ _pas entendu_ _s_ _comme une vraie famille, normalement ? Quand j'le dis j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans une émission de télé bizarre mais… Mais c'est vrai…_

 _-J'ai appris un truc à l'école cette semaine, ajouta_ _inopinément_ _Marcello. En latin, j'ai demandé au prof d'où venait le mot discorde parce_ _que c'était_ _dans un texte_ _et il m'a dit_ _mot pour mot que c'était une "mésentente des cœurs". C'est beau nan ?_

 _-Incr… commença Lovino sarcastiquement, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu._

 _-Attends, j'ai pas fini ! J'ai appris que désirer, ça venait de_ _ _desiderare__ _qui voulait dire "arrêter de regarder les étoiles". J'aime bien aussi._

 _-D'accord Marcello. Et pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ? demande Lovin_ _o après un moment_ _, un brin de fatigue dans la voix._

 _-_ _Feli parle d'étoile et de problème. Ça colle bien du coup. Regarde, si je désire qu'il n'y ait plus de discorde, ça veut dire que j'arrête de regarder les étoiles et qu'on arrive à résoudre la mésentente des cœurs sans être la tête dans les nuages. T'as compris ?_

 _-Moi non ! fit joyeusement Felicinao en prenant une posture enthousiasmée. Mais c'était très joli, bravo. Tu devrais l'utiliser dans tes devoirs de fran_ _çais, ça t'éviterait_ _p't-être_ _les zéros. »_

 _Marcello répondit seulement en haussant les épaules comme si cela lui était égal._ _Lovino ne dit rien, mais craqua néanmoins un sourire alors que Marcello posait son regard sur lui en guise de demande de reconnaissance._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec Nonno, du coup ? demanda_ _Feliciano, devenant soudainement timide_ _. Je veux pas partir de chez nous finalement. C'est pas une bonne idée._

 _-Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? lâcha Lovino. On peut pas rester avec lui si il continue à te… fin, tu sais… t'ostraciser là._

 _-Je_ _suis pas sûr de_ _ce que ça veut dire, mais même… Je préfère rester avec lui. C'est quand même le seul sur cette Terre qui prie pour quitter ce monde avant nous, même s'il le montre pas, tu sais que je sais qu'il sait qu'il nous aime. »_

 _Belle façon de gâcher une phrase, Feli._ _Vraiment, fallait compter sur personne pour la poésie dans cette famille. Mais il avait raison quand même. Lovino passa une main autour de son cou et prit son chapelet, le balançant entre ses doigts. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, il attendait que le temps passe, inutilement. Il prit une résolution simple, mais avant qu'il ne parlât, Marcello se leva, pointant du doigt la direction qui menait chez eux._

 _« De toute façon, on peut pas prévoir sa réaction. On devrait le confronter directement._

 _-Pas toi Marcello, fit Feliciano avec candeur._ _On te l'a dit, d'accord ? T'as rien fait, t'as pas beso…_

 _-Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que vous réussissez à rien ensemble,_ _fit Marcello_ _en agitant les bras de façon un peu exagérée._ _Vous voulez pas qu'on travaille ensemble, c'est pourtant pas_ _compliqué. De toute façon il a vu ce que j'avais écrit, il me parlera forcément. Vous comprenez vraiment rien. Allez, on y va maintenant. Sinon on ira jamais, j'nous connais. »_

 _Lovino ne répondit rien, mais se leva et partit en direction de chez eux, battu par la logique de son frère._

 _Ils marchèrent environ cinq minutes_ _pour atteindre leur porte d'entrée. La voiture familiale était dans le garage, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il était là. Ils ne partageaient qu'une voiture pour quatre. Lovino l'utilisait pour emmener Feli, et lui-même donc, à l'école. Marcello prenait le bus scolaire, Nonno allait soit à vélo, soit en transports en commun. Les weekends, elle était à qui voulait la prendre. Enfin, juste Nonno ou Lovino en fait. Feliciano avait bien essayé, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir son permis. Il échouait toujours à quelque chose de stupide parce qu'il se déconcentre trop facilement. De toute façon, la route n'était pas faite pour accueillir des inconscients comme lui, alors il avait quelque peu abandonné. Sur le sujet, Nonno disait qu'il avait besoin de « devenir mature »._ _C'était bien la seule critique négative qu'il faisait de Feli._

 _Lovino s'avança bravement jusqu'à_ _la porte et toqua,_ _confiant et convaincu_ _. Feliciano patientait juste derrière son épaule. Lovino le sentait_ _dans une détresse infinie_ _, le corps raidi, les bras le long du corps et le regard consécutivement fixe et extrêmement voyageur. Il ne fallait plus grand-chose pour qu'il se mît à claquer des dents, et encore moins pour qu'il pleurât._

 _La porte s'ouvrit délicatement, trop doucement. Elle révéla Nonno, légèrement plus grand que Lovino, peut-être la taille de Feli,_ _parce que ce petit con était plus grand, il fallait pas se voiler la face._ _Ses yeux marron,_ _chaleureux et bienveillants, fixai_ _en_ _t Lovino avec un effet perçant embarrassant._ _Il semblait scruter son expression, et Lovino n'appréciait pas du tout d'être observé de la sorte. Heureusement, ou pas d'ailleurs,_ _s_ _on regard se détourna de Lovino pour regarder Feliciano, sans que rien ne changeât dans son expression faciale. Pas un sourire ne décorait son visage, mais il ne semblait pas bouillir d'une rage titanesque non plus. Dévisageant Feliciano plusieurs secondes, il brisa le silence lui-même, sensiblement agacé :_

 _«_ _Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? »_

 _Lovino ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à répondre, mais la vie a toujours été comme ça pour lui. Le jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans défense. Il osa défier son grand-père du regard et prononça distinctement :_

 _« Oui. On est là pour ça._

 _-Et quel est le problème ?_

 _-Ton com_ _por_ _… »_

 _Lovino allait trop loin en disant cela, il le sentit lui-même,_ _sa voix était instable, prête à s'arrêter de fonctionner à la moindre hésitation._ _Feliciano, juste derrière, mains regroupés au niveau du torse, le coupa et interpella_ _leur_ _grand-père._

 _« Nonno… Je… C'est compliqué mais… Tu sais, je… je suis pas d'accord avec ta façon de penser. Et… et peu importe ce que tu penses, tu peux me punir tant que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je continuerai à parler à Ludwig. »_

 _Il n'osait pas dire « aimer Ludwig », Lovino l'entendit bien, et il le comprend parfaitement. Il n'a jamais su dire « je t'aime » non plus,_ _et devant Nonno sa haine, il tentait de diminuer les risques._ _Nonno laissa échapper un léger sourire, Lovino vit bien qu'il… qu'il allait s'attendrir sous la mignonnerie et la délicatesse charmantes de Feliciano. Il allait ignorer tout ce qui n'était pas le préféré de ses petits-enfants, Lovino n'eut qu'une seule solution : exprimer son propre malheur, qui justement collait parfaitement à la situation._

 _« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à régler, ajouta Lovino_ _comme s'il était prêt à en découdre_ _. J'en ai marre, j'te jure que j'en ai vraiment marre. J'en ai marre que tu saches pas faire autre chose que préférer Feliciano à moi, j'en ai marre de rien pouvoir faire pour te plaire, pour que tu sois fier de moi,_ _que tu me traites comme si j'existais pas !_ _»_

 _Pour_ _que tu m'aimes, pensa-t-il très fort. Il ne parvint pas à laisser ces mots s'échapper de sa bouche, alors il reprit, un peu plus calme malgré les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues rougies._

 _«_ _J'ai tout essayé, et t'as de la chance aujourd'hui que je sois pas assez con pour… pour je sais pas moi, m'être scarifié ou quoi que ce soit... »_

 _Il lacrymalisait ses maux vêtu d'innocence voire d'une candeur qui grossissaient ses larmes, comme celles d'un enfant. Ses quinte de sanglots, qu'il ne pouvait contenir, s'aggravaient drastiquement à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se calmer._ _Sa respiration fut tellement saccadée que la tête lui tourna,_ _tellement le sang lui était monté._

 _« Et toi Marcello ? demanda Nonno_ _avec une indifférence semblable à de la défiance_ _à côté de la détresse de Lovino_ _. Quelque chose à me dire ?_

 _-Moi ça va. Mais je suis d'accord avec eux », fit-il avec un grand sourire, comme si cette conversation n'était pas l'apothéose de leur dispute familiale_ _et que son grand frère n'était pas en train de se noyer dans ses larmes à ses côtés._

 _Nonno se tut quelques secondes, Lovino ne le regardait même plus. Il essayait d'essuyer les larmes de son visage_ _en apaisant ses sanglots monstrueux_ _, Feliciano pleurait aussi par compassion_ _mais surtout_ _par surplus émotif._

 _«_ _Tu sais, je peux être fier de toi pour une chose, Lovino, indiqua Nonno en lui retirant les mains du visage pour qu'il le regardât dans les yeux. Tu sais me dire quand arrêter. »_

 _Il s'arrêta là et leur montra d'un geste du bras la direction du salon. Il les invita à s'assoir_ _et_ _referma la porte derrière lui._ _Feliciano tenta d'aider Lovino, mais ce dernier le menaça d'un coup de coude si jamais il s'approchait trop de lui._ _Ils s'assirent_ _sur le canapé du salon. Lovino_ _avait encore l'estomac qui semblait se contracter violemment, vestige de ses sanglots, qui lui donnait légèrement envie de renvoyer son dernier repas._ _Avachi, Feliciano s'assit raidement à sa gauche, hésita presque à croiser les jambes, c'était une situation étrange dans laquelle il se mettait._ _Marcello prit place également à la droite de Feliciano._ _Nonno ne perdit pas de temps et prit une chaise de la cuisine qu'il installa devant ses petits-enfants. Il s'assit, dans un silence religieux qui pouvait donner froid dans le dos._ _Lovino n'osait pas le regarder, il s'intéressait mieux à son frère incapable de comprendre l'atmosphère tendue autour de lui._

 _Nonno se racla la gorge pour capter l'attention de Lovino qui, à son grand dam, sursauta et se raidit d'un coup. L_ _es larmes de son visages avaient disparu, seuls ses restes de sanglots non-désirés reparaissaient aléatoirement._

 _Nonno prit la parole, prenant une voix assez forte. Il avait les deux coudes sur_ _les accoudoirs, les mains liées devant son menton, la tête plutôt haute, mais le dos recourbé dans la chaise, mais le coussin restait néanmoins bien en place._

 _«_ _ _Sapete… non mai sono stato un pa...__ _»_

 _Marcello_ _intervint silencieusement, faisant un geste à Nonno pour lui rappeler, encore une fois – et malheureusement, ça ne sera pas la dernière – qu'il ne parlait pas italien. Nonno reprit, visiblement pas le moins du monde gêné :_

 _« Les garçons, j'ai jamais été un père,_ _vous le savez peut-être pas…_ _J'ai beau être vieux, vous êtes ma première expérience_ _d'éducation d'_ _enfants. Je sais que je suis vieux jeu, faut pas croire,_ _je le sais_ _. Je suis pas votre père, j'ai aucun droit sur ce que vous voulez faire, je… J'ai à apprendre aussi. J'ai changé d'avis, Feli, même si… même si c'est pas mon truc, tu fais… ce que tu veux. Je suis désolé, pour tout. Lovi… Écoute, t'as… t'as raison. Je m'excuse pour ça aussi, j'aurais dû faire attention, je me suis surestimé. Je me suis toujours dit qu'élever trois garçons ça serait facile, mais si vous me dites que je me suis trompé… Vous devez avoir raison._ _J'ai dû faire un travail horrible hein ?_

 _-Non, assura Marcello, son sourire parti. C'est pas_ _ _horrible__ _, c'est… Je sais pas comment dire… Disons que tu devrais te faire des amis parents. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient t'aider._

 _-On verra ça… grimaça Nonno. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Je retire les… les punitions. E_ _n plus, j'_ _en ai un peu marre de jouer la maréchaussée. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre vi_ _e, j'ai pas à juger à mon âge._

 _-Le prends pas mal au point de penser qu'on t'aime pas hein, ajouta Marcello à la place de ses frères qui semblaient figés sur place. Mais ça devenait impossible. »_

 _Et ce fut tout. La discussion s'arrêta ici. Feliciano enlaça Nonno sans une parole et partit dans sa chambre avec son matériel de dessin retrouvé. Il semblait quand même réticent à trop approcher Nonno, mais la blessure ne guérira pas en deux coups d'excuses._ _La soirée fut par la suite une étrange suite d'évènements qui auraient dû être importants, mais Lovino n'arrivait pas à ressentir toute l'émotion de la situation. Antonio était revenu, Nonno s'était également excusé auprès de lui. Ils dinèrent tous les cinq,_ _Feliciano n'était pas complètement redevenu lui-même, mais il était nettement plus enthousiaste et bavard. Antonio ne disait pas grand-chose, faute de vocabulaire ou d'envie, qui savait, mais il gardait un sourire chaud. Marcello était… bien, Marcello. Nonno écoutait, ne parlait pas vraiment, acquiesçait juste ou non._

 _Le diner fini, chacun_ _retourna_ _dans sa chambre._ _Lovino fit une croix sur sa chambre pour les six, voire plus, prochains mois et trouva du réconfort dans le clic-clac et la couverture qui lui tiendraient compagnie chaque nuit maintenant. Il avait un étrange regret en lui, et il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, et cela le frustrait._ _Il s'enfiévrait, s'échauffait contre lui-même à cause de sentiments indéfinis._

 _Pour ne pas aider ses maux discrets, il_ _vit Nonno_ _entrer dans le salon. Il s'approcha du lit et_ _s'assit_ _aux côtés de Lovino, qui s'était redressé en le voyant arriver. Nonno lui caressa la joue. Habillé de son pyjama vert foncé et d'un_ _sourire enchanteur, il avait l'air de vouloir parler. Il ne serait jamais venu, sinon._

 _Lovino l'aimait tendrement,_ _il l'aimait tellement. Cet homme remplissait un travail considérable, il était l'éducateur de trois orphelins,_ _une vie qu'il n'avait jamais choisie. Et pourtant, i_ _l n'imaginait pas_ _son existence_ _sans Nonno, même s'il a été stupide. Ils ont tous les deux été stupides._

 _« Tu le pensais vraiment, Nonno ? T'es vraiment prêt à accepter Feli ?_ _demanda Lovino._

 _-J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me suis senti mal de l'avoir puni au départ, ça semblait faux. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct. Mais je me demande comment toi t'en es venu à l'accepter._

 _-C'est mon frère, murmura Lovino en guise de réponse, n'ajoutant rien d'autre._

 _-Je comprends. Je me disais avoir été le pire éducateur de tous les temps, mais si tu penses comme ça, j'ai peut-être pas été si terrible._

 _-Tu parles comme si ton travail était fini._

 _-Je me suis rendu compte qu'il l'était bientôt, c'est tout. Toi et Feli êtes assez grands, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Vos études finies, vous partirez je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui pour vivre votre vie. Il restera que Marcello et moi, et lui partira aussi._

 _-C'est la vieillesse qui t'attendrit ? ricana Lovino._

 _-À vrai dire, ça joue un peu. Mais c'est surtout le fait que vous sembliez malheureux. Aussi, je suis pas votre père, je peux pas agir comme si je l'étais._

 _-T_ _'_ _arrêtes pas de parler de notre père… T'as dit que t'avais jamais élevé qui que ce soit, mais notre père, tu l'as élevé, non ?_

 _-Pas vraiment. Ta Nonna faisait tout le travail. C'est pour ça, je suppose, que j'ai voulu être aussi strict avec vous. J'ai été élevé comme ça, mais imagine, ça fait des décennies. Je suis pas capable de vous élever correctement, faut que je m'y fasse._ _Les temps changent et pas moi._

 _-Bah si, la preuve._

 _-T'as raison… Je suis désolé de t'avoir délaissé, Lovino. J'ai aucune excuse, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais je te promets d'essayer d'y remédier._

 _-_ _Tu regrettes des fois ? D'avoir été forcé à nous adopter ?_

 _-C'est difficile de vous élever seul, j'ai dû m'occuper de deux enfants d'un et deux ans alors que la vie était devant moi, que mon propre fils était déjà parti de la maison. Puis ta Nonna est morte, vous l'avez malheureusement jamais connue, puis tes parents ont disparu je ne sais où, où on leur a retiré la garde de Marcello pour me le confier. Et c'était il y a une quinzaine d'années. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai regretté d'avoir sauvé trois enfants d'une vie horrible ? C'est pour vous aider que je suis parti d'Italie avec vous, pour fuir le trou à rats où vous auriez péri. En échange, vous avez dû quitter vos amis, ce que vous connaissiez, et j'en suis désolé. Vous avez aussi dû apprendre une autre langue mais regarde, tu t'en sors pas mal je trouve. J'ai juste eu peur pour vous._ _J'ai tout fait il y a… attends, t'as quel âge déjà ?_

 _-Vingt..._

 _-Ah, c'était pour voir si tu suivais. J'ai tout fait il y a vingt ans pour que tu t'en sortes, l'année d'après, j'ai fait pareil pour Feliciano. Et bien plus tard, quand Marcello est venu, j'ai dû prendre des mesures radicales. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais changé tout de ma vie si j'avais regretté de vous avoir adoptés ? J'ai beau avoir des problèmes, jamais au monde j'aurai des remords de vous avoir avec moi. »_

 _Lovino ne répondit pas._ _Il tentait d'être lucide sur la situation._ _Nonno n'avait plus aucune famille à part eux trois, il devait trouver tellement de réconfort de les avoir avec lui. C'est vrai que contrairement aux autres familles, ils n'avaient pas de parents en couple, tous leurs grands-parents, des cousins et cousines en veux-tu en voilà… Il n'était qu'eux quatre, rien d'autre. Nonno avait_ _trois_ _petits-fils à protéger du monde, lui qui avait déjà tant fait pour eux. Lovino se sentit ingrat d'avoir pensé toutes ces méchancetés à son sujet, mais la colère lui fait faire et lui fait dire d'horribles choses, si seulement il avait appris à se cont…_

 _« Mais t'as eu raison de m'en parler. De me dire que ce que je faisais était mal. Je promets de changer radicalement. Vous m'aurez moins sur le dos, je me comporterai plus en père, je te le promets._

 _-C'est pas parce que tu t'es trompé une fois que tu dois tout abandonner… murmura Lovino, ne comprenant que peu la logique de Nonno._

 _-Vous êtes assez grands j'te dis. Vous vous débrouillerez avec juste un grand-père et pas un ancien militaire qui croit qu'il peut encore faire la loi chez lui. »_

 _C'était quelque chose que Lovino oubliait souvent. Nonno était un ancien gradé de l'armée italienne. Il était né une dizaine d'années après la seconde Guerre Mondiale_ _et avait donc participé dans peu de batailles, mais il_ _était un soldat brillant, il excellait en stratégie et ses forces physique et tactique ne faisaient aucun doute. Sa_ _famille l'avait forcé à devenir militaire, et il n'avait pas bronché. Après la fin de sa carrière militaire, qu'il a arrêtée de son plein gré_ _après la naissance de Feliciano et la mort de sa femme, il n'a pas su en quoi se convertir par la suite et a passé des années complètes à s'occuper uniquement des enfants qu'il avait à charge. Par la suite, en venant en France, il passa son bac_ _et l'obtint avec succès. Il demanda la naturalisation rapidement, puisqu'il avait été élève en école maternelle en France lorsqu'il était enfant. Cette scolarisation d'au moins cinq ans lui permit d'acquérir la nationalité française et de la donner à ses petits-enfants simultanément._ _En France, il devint cuisinier dans un restaurant aujourd'hui fermé, et depuis, il était professeur particulier de langues et envisageait même de passer les concours de l'Éducation nationale, mais il n'en était pas là._ _C'était tout ce que Lovino savait._

 _Il ne le voyait pas souvent travailler mais il avait un bureau personnel qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer, il devait_ _bien_ _y faire quelque chose._

 _«_ _Tu le prends trop bien pour que ça semble normal, dit doucement Lovino avec un ton légèrement amer._

 _-Tu as pas confiance ?_

 _-Je sais pas…_

 _-On verra comment les choses avanceront. Mais si on installe un peu plus de communication dans cette famille et un peu moins de "je vous engueule, vous obéissez", je suis sûr que tout s'améliorera. J'exagère, je sais, mais tu comprends l'idée. »_

 _Nonno se tut et resta quelques moments sans rien faire de son corps, ses yeux vagabondant dans la pièce, fatigués. Il finit par se tourner vers Lovino et l'enlaça._ _Il lui répéta doucement, en italien, avec sa voix usée par les années, qu'il était infiniment fier de lui, que la plus grande réussite de sa vie était d'avoir élevé un jeune homme aussi_ _intelligent, attentionné, gentil et passionné._

 _Lovino ne savait que répondre, et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de rougir ou de nier. Il avait les mains liées dans le dos de Nonno comme si jamais il ne devait lâcher, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de représentation d'affection, mais c'était surtout en public. Il aimait donner à voir aux autres un Lovino imbus de lui-même, il l'était en partie, un Lovino énervé et mécontent, il l'était souvent, un Lovino apathique et détaché, jamais il n'oserait l'être. Le problème qu'il s'était toujours trouvé et qu'il ne peut régler est les émotions. Comme ses frères, comme son grand-père, peut-être comme toute sa lignée, il était dirigée par ses émotions. Sa raison l'emportait rarement, ses émotions souvent trop intenses et trop confuses l'empêchaient de réfléchir nettement. Il admirait ceux qui gardaient leur calme en toutes situations. Ceux qui jamais ne pliaient l'échine sous la pression._

 _Il ne pouvait éviter ses émotions, il devra un jour apprendre à les embrasser, à embrasser son corps et ce qu'il est, mais ce n'était définitivement pas pour aujourd'hui. Cela lui viendrait avec le temps, forcément. Du moins, il espérait._

 _« Antonio_ _a_ _plus de famille, annonça-t-il_ _en rompant l'étreinte_ _. Elle l'a renié avant qu'il vienne ici. Il a nulle part où aller à la fin de ses six mois. Sa famille l'a désinscrit de son école, ses affaires brulées. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il aime les hommes._

 _-Nulle part ?_

 _-Non. Je crois qu'il s'y attendait… il est venu ici parce qu'il connait Francis depuis toujours,_ _et qu'il espérait le retrouver._

 _-_ _Je vois…_ _Alors il restera ici tant qu'il veut._ _On va pas le laisser à la rue quand même. Sauf si tu refuses ?_

 _-…_ _non, évidemment non_ _. Juste, je sais pas. Je suis… perdu, ça me gonfle. Pendant plus de vingt ans j'ai jamais été sûr de rien, j'ai toujours eu peur de foirer. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un… en amour, j'veux dire. J… J'aime pas parler de ce genre de trucs, mais… mais je crois que… je l'aime._

 _-T'as le temps pour réfléchir de ça. Il va rester ici pour un bon moment je suppose, tu pourras enquêter._

 _-_ _Ah_ _, c'est vraiment dégueulasse dit comme ça._

 _-Écoute, je suis spécialisé dans les femmes, c'est tout. Tu verras bien. Même si t'es plus un bébé que je dois surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, t'as encore le temps avant de trouver l'amour de ta vie,_ _si c'est pas lui, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, et puis c'est tout._

 _-Alors tu me trouves aussi sale que Feli, maintenant ? J'ai mis dû temps à l'accepter pour Feli_ _et pour moi_ _, toi aussi, je suppose._

 _-Oui._ _M_ _ais je m'y ferai. T'en fais pas pour moi, je deviendrai le meilleur grand-père que t'as jamais vu. »_

 _Lovino lui répondit pa_ _r_ _un léger sourire vrai, et Nonno partit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit._

 _« Tu l'es déjà », Lovino murmura avant de s'allonger, fermant les yeux pour appeler le sommeil._

 _Nonno… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de lui comme d'un monstre enragé. C'était vraiment un homme extraordinaire. Supporter trois gamins au quotidien, Lovino comprend qu'il ait légèrement craqué. Heureusement que la paix s'est rapidement rétablie, heureusement qu'il est un homme réfléchi et insouciant,_ _qu'il les aimait vraiment. Lovino avait réellement douté sur ce dernier point, mais il se sentait tellement mieux. Il se sentait pousser des ailes, et c'est même pas son problème qu'on a réglé. Il était juste heureux que sa famille aille bien, qu'ils aillent tous bien. Que Feliciano n'ait plus à le craindre, à craindre qui que ce soit. Qu'ils soient ensemble, que la vie lui semble si belle._

 _Il en pleura de joie, c'était un sentiment étrange. Son ventre le chatouillait, il était content. Il ouvrit les yeux, tentant de se calmer, avant qu'il n'entendît quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers lui. Qui pouvait bien avoir un problème si tard le soir ?_ _Il s'attendait à voir Marcello qui aurait eu un quelconque cauchemar._

 _Il s'assit sur son lit, essuyant les larmes de son visage avec sa couverture et tentant de redonner une couleur normale à sa peau. Il bénit l'obscurité de la nuit, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie qu'on le voit dans cet état._

 _Lorsqu'il vit Antonio entrer, il eut un petit sursaut_ _tellement sa surprise fut grande_ _. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Parler ? Il avait vraiment eu sa dose de discours ce soir…_ _Il détestait être un sentimental._

 _« Lovino… murmura Antonio en s'asseyant aussi à côté de lui. J'ai réveillé toi ?_

 _-Non. T'as un problème ? Pourquoi t'es encore debout ?_

 _-C'était…. pour ma famille, tu sais…_

 _-T'occupes, j'en ai déjà parlé à Nonno. T'es interdit de retour, c'est ça ?_

 _-… Oui._

 _-Nonno a dit qu'il était d'accord pour que tu restes ici autant que tu veux. Même après les six mois, tu peux rester._

 _-C… C'est vrai ? balbutia le jeune Espagnol. Je peux ? T'es sûr ?_

 _-Oui... »_

 _Il se jeta sur Lovino de toutes ses forces, et il en avait. Lovino pouvait témoigner, il s'était mangé un pain de ce type. Il fit son maximum pour le décrocher mais le câlin semblait devoir durer. Au final, Lovino se laissa faire. Il était trop fatigué pour se défendre._ _Émotionnellement, c'était le naufrage._

 _« Lovi… fit doucement Antonio dans son épaule, j'ai été interdit de chez moi parce que… parce qu'ils m'avaient voir embrasser un garçon._

 _-Tu l'aimais ?_

 _-Non. C'était… étrange entre nous._

 _-Ah. Moi je m'en fiche que t_ _''_ _aies embrassé un garçon, si ça peut te rassurer. Connard . »_

 _Antonio se défit de l'étreinte et fixa Lovino longtemps._

 _« Vous me sauvez la vie. Merci beaucoup._ _ _Grazie mille__ _, en italien non ?_

 _-Ouais c'est ça…_

 _-Lovino j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… Je pense que… Je sais pas, c'est très confus mais… Mais je crois que… »_

 _Il fixa Lovino intensément, une main sur le menton, une autre sur sa cuisse. Lovino n'aimait pas parler à qui que ce soit de nuit. Nuitamment, il ne savait jamais si les gens parlaient à moitié endormis donc avec peu de sens, ou s'ils étaient des somnambules doués de parole. L'attitude d'Antonio lui laissait présager qu'il était semi-endormi et qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que lui-même voulait dire._

 _« Non, rien, en fait. »_

 _Dommage. Lovino avait profité de son étrange moment d'absence pour l'observer. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour, qu'il ressentait ?_

 _Après tout, ses sentiments lui furent si souvent imprécis. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être amoureux. L'avait-il jamais été ? Sa vie n'était que ponctuée de coups d'un soir discrets dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler, fort heureusement. Il avait peur de méprendre les papillons dans son ventre pour quelque chose d'autre que de l'amour. Il savait qu'inconsciemment, il trouverait des excuses pour nier son état amoureux, il se connaissait bien. Pourquoi serait-il tombé amoureux d'Antonio de toute façon ? Pour son physique ? Peut-être, mais Lovino n'y était pas fondamentalement attaché. Il aimait les choses belles, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait aimer un autre être sans qu'il en fût un Apollon. Pour le coup, Antonio était un adonis, mais Lovino, sans bien pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, avait une explication qui justifiait qu'il n'aimait pas Antonio pour son physique._

 _Pour son intelligence, alors ? Pas vraiment. Antonio n'était pas stupide, juste tête-en-l'air, distrait et insouciant. Cependant, il n'était pas une lumière non plus._

 _Pour sa personnalité ? C'était probable. Antonio était gentil, doux, sociable, souriant, charmant, ensoleillé, déterminé, passionné, sympa… Toutes ces choses que Lovino n'était pas. Il ne pouvait être amoureux, c'était impossible. Il devait juste être fasciné par cette personne si différente de lui, comme s'ils étaient tous deux faits pour que leurs personnalités s'emboitent et que l'une comble les trous de l'autre. Lovino n'aurait pas à combler beaucoup dans l'histoire._

 _Antonio semblait vouloir rester plus, mais il n'avait aucun prétexte. Il se releva donc et murmura un « bonne nuit », puis s'en alla vers les escaliers._

 _Que faire ? Le suivre, lui ordonner de revenir, le draguer, l'hypnotiser ?_

 _Lovino commença à paniquer. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il devait agir. Il devait trouver un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments flous, peut-être que cette méthode l'aidera à découvrir ce qu'il ressent réellement. Oui, voilà. Il pouvait embrasser Antonio, vérifier si la sensation dans son ventre se démultipliait ou diminuait._ _Ça c'était du plan, Lovi, se félicita-t-il._

 _Il bondit de sa position assise et rejoignit Antonio, posant une main silencieuse et ferme sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Lovino devinait dans la noirceur du couloir la silhouette d'Antonio qui, étrangement, semblait se faire plus petit._ _Lovino trouvait attendrissant qu'Antonio_ _fût_ _plus petit que lui._ _Il n'était pas plus musclé, la danse n'avait fait de lui qu'un pantin désarticulé qui était à peu près capable d'organiser des mouvements relativement gracieux. Finalement, c'était pas si mal comme description. Il verrait s'il gardait la danse l'année suivant_ _e._

 _Dans tous les cas, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, il baissa la tête jusqu'à atteindre Antonio. Les yeux fermés, le visage penché sur la gauche,_ _il prit les lèvres d'Antonio contre les siennes, dans les siennes, autour des siennes. Il sentait son visage chauffer, mais il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il comprit qu'Antonio retournait le geste._

 _Il s'écarta, relâchant les bras de la source de sa confusion émotionnelle._ _Ses mains tremblaient malgré lui, sa tête lui tournait, ses yeux lui brulaient, ses jambes voulaient s'affaisser sans crier gare, mais surtout, son ventre le picotait. Les papillons qui s'agitaient en lui étaient embrasés et incontrôlables._

 _Antonio le regardait avec un sourire perdu, mais ses yeux semblaient refléter le feu d'artifice que Lovino sentait en lui. Qui pourrait croire qu'un couloir aussi étroit, nuitamment, devînt la scène d'une explosion colorée. Lovino entendait les instruments résonner au loin, s'approchant surement. Un orchestre de sensations_ _le submergeait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir, si bien qu'il se sentit tressaillir._

 _Sa famille était réunie, Antonio était sauvé du sans-abrisme, il se savait libérer d'une malédiction. Il était en voie de rétablissement – parce qu'elle fut bien une maladie, cette jalousie – et était prêt à apprendre à aimer. Il n'était pas un cas perdu, il n'était pas sans futur, il n'était pas à jeter, à remplacer, à ignorer ou à mépriser. Il n'était pas parfait pour autant, mais dieu qu'il éprouvait une estime de lui plus grande qu'il y a ne serait-ce que deux heures._

 _Oui, il pouvait vivre et apprécier de vivre. Son vœu s'était exaucé,_ _il était moins détesté. « Hais-moi moins », avait-il crié aux cieux inlassablement. Il sentit la main d'Antonio se coller contre sa joue, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait aussi amoureusement, il ne s'amourachait pas, c'était bien plus qu'une amourette. Enivré de sentiments inconnus, il craqua un sourire._

 _Parce que tout compte fait,_ _malgré tous ses efforts pour le nier, malgr_ _é les obstacles qu'il n'a pas sus surmonter_ _, le monde est_ _là, le monde est beau, le monde pétille._


End file.
